


【加拉崔】椴树之下

by YOUCHANGCatas



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas
Summary: *观前提醒：本篇充斥大量R18背德内容，世界观为此做了高强度改编*主cp加崔，副cp是兰崔较多的all崔（你应该明白这是什么东西了）*站街文学，原典时间线
Relationships: Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Gawain/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Lancelot/Tristan (King Arthur 2004), Palamedes/Tristan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

骑士加拉哈德身上带着酒气，他把上面画着金色狮子的盾牌留在了旅店里，一只手握住腰间的剑鞘策马在街市漫步。他铠甲上的花纹还很新，腰带也没有磨损，马鞍还能闻到皮革的香气。城镇里的人们正在为五月节做准备，次日便是五月的第一天，春风正在吹醒大地，劳动与青春的季节正在路上，随处可见为了节日准备新衣的少年少女。虽然历法还没有到那一天，城内已经有了节日的味道，他的青少年一直都在城堡里度过，长辈们从不放他出去与普通人厮混，这些普通人现在正光鲜亮丽地在街头追逐奔跑，忘却平日里为领主劳作的辛苦，看到骑士的马沿着街道行进，他们会停下来恭敬地把路让开，然后继续他们的笑容。

骑士加拉哈德看了看自己的掌心。他的服饰全都是新换不久的，在出门之前，兰斯洛特与其他骑士特意花重金为他购置了装备。他双手合十感恩了这份赐予，也合时宜地赞美圣母玛利亚，因为他在一棵树下看到了圣母的雕像。确切的说，那个木雕像竖立在一扇窗户下面，在树木掩映下他差点看不到这栋房子的入口。这是一栋有些老旧的建筑，附近的人声不如刚才那般鼎沸，也没有人提防他的视线。他在门口下马，把马拴在那棵椴树树干上，在火炬掩映下看到一个颀长的身影。

他闻到了烟草的气味。干燥的烟雾从那人的方向微微拂过钻入他的鼻腔，骑士们很少有这种习惯，这使他难以接受，捂住鼻子咳嗽了几下。就在他试图转身离开时，阴影中的身影发出了声音：

“……加拉哈德？”

陌生人的呼唤令他震惊，冒险还未开始的年轻骑士甚至感到了危险，他把手按在剑上迅速地扭过头，然而只看到了一双无辜的眼睛。

“……抱歉，爵爷，是我认错人了。”对方从阴影中走出来，他的声音是男性的声音，但声音的主人有披肩的长发，他似乎察觉到加拉哈德讨厌烟草的气味，于是把烟草盒收了起来。加拉哈德这才注意到他并没有在抽烟，只是放任烟草燃烧而已，但这古怪的行径并不影响他发觉来人有一张远胜任何人的美丽的脸，身段瘦长的肢体，以及并未被单衣遮掩的白皙的胸膛。

“请原谅我的冒犯，先生，您也认识名叫加拉哈德的骑士吗？”他不愿说出自己的名字，把推出来的剑小心翼翼地合起。

貌美的男人冷静仿佛寒风中屹立不倒的松树。他抚摸自己略微干燥的嘴唇，上下打量加拉哈德的脸与身体，最后目光落在他身后的马上。

“说来惭愧，我并不想撒谎……但我所认识的加拉哈德现如今应当是一位成熟的骑士，肯定不似您这般充满活力。爵爷，您从什么地方来？如果累了的话，不妨进来歇脚。”

加拉哈德无奈地笑出声。城堡里的骑士们都把他当孩子，这位年长者似乎也不例外。虽说在他脸上看不出岁月的痕迹，但那讲话的方式不疑有他。他弯下腰，跟随在男人身后进了屋，屋内有淡淡的金银花香气，男人把身上的披肩脱下来搭在手臂上，引他走上木制的楼梯。这是一座有段年头的房子，阁楼里只有一张床，很显然没有放客房的空间。加拉哈德顿时感到了不便，他担心自己会给主人带来麻烦，想要在狭小的空间里转身离开，但对方轻轻地拉住了他，在他手里放了一盏蜡烛。

“您喝了酒，肯定想要人陪您聊聊天。请来这里。”

骑士加拉哈德从未接触过母亲以外的女人，更何况面前的人有着比女人更神秘的吸引力。男人的语气似乎在苛责他不留下来的想法，那双眼睛仿佛能看透他。上帝啊，他好像就出生在这里一般，他的膝盖一软坐在了床上，床板发出不堪忍受骑士铠甲的呻吟，他这才颤颤巍巍地把明灭的烛火安置在床头，看到了床头杂乱的绳索与墙上微微发白的刻痕。床上铺着有些发白的熊皮，不如他在父亲的城堡里睡过的那般柔软，但至少相当温暖，壁炉里的炉火在楼下提供夜晚没有的热量，这里比起下榻旅馆来说要更舒适一些。男人跪在了他面前，就像侍女那样熟练地解开他的铠甲，帮他把厚重的板甲搬到床尾去。他担心那双瘦弱的手臂能否胜任，但对方拒绝了他，似乎他一直以来都在做这些事情。他的铠甲整整齐齐摆放在角落，剑也放在了那里，然后男人顶着天花板的阴影回到他身边，弯下腰解开他单衣的腰带与系扣。加拉哈德一言未发，在他眼里对方仍然是个普通的男人，独身居住在这里给旅行者提供方便——长辈们也说旅途中遇到过类似的人，他们以为骑士服务为荣。男人温暖的手指按在他微微发汗的皮肤上，最后将他身上的衣服都卸了下来，在为他整理头发的时候轻轻叫了一声。

“您被咬了。”

“什么？”

指腹按压他的后颈，加拉哈德这才发觉后颈一阵刺痛。那是被蜜蜂蛰了的痛楚，男人吃吃地笑了，从柜子里拿来草药捣碎的药汁，手指蘸了一些抹在创口上。加拉哈德这才想起男人在门口的举动，点燃烟草是为了驱赶椴树上面筑巢的蜜蜂，毕竟春天到来，所有动物都在苏醒。清凉的药物驱赶了后颈灼烧的疼痛，那肯定不是普通的蜜蜂，虽然没有马蜂那样可怕，但相当的疼。男人的长发披散在他脸上，似乎没有撩起的意思，那上面传来屋内同样的淡淡的香气，仿佛不属于人类那般。他轻轻捧起对方的发丝，有些好奇地凑在鼻尖嗅了嗅，男人察觉到他的举动便停下了上药的动作，俯下身凝视着他的眼睛，这让他顿时不知所措，但手并没有离开，反而紧张地握住了那缕头发。

“您对我的头发感兴趣吗？”

“抱歉，我先前不知道男人身上会……”

“无妨，来到这里的骑士们几乎都会感兴趣。”对方把草药收了起来放在床头，轻轻把头发从加拉哈德手里抽了回去，“我还未请教您的名字。”

一阵鬼迷心窍，加拉哈德抖动着嘴唇撒了谎，他说出了一个有时让他不满的名字。

“请您叫我兰斯洛特。”

“啊啊——。”对方发出了揶揄的声音，夹杂几分笑意。加拉哈德这才意识到自己的愚蠢，骑士兰斯洛特绝对不会来到这种地方，而且兰斯洛特是个年长的骑士，也绝不会长着这样年轻的脸庞。但对方并未拆穿他，而是站在他面前，修长的身体笼罩在烛光之中，在他面前解开了自己的衣服，宽松的长袍落在他脚下，紧接着漂亮的双腿从那堆布里迈了出来。

“我是特里斯坦。那么兰斯洛特骑士，有人教您成年之后应当做的事情了吗？”

屋内没有别的声音。

加拉哈德的身体颤抖着，他就像被箭矢射中落在猎人脚下的小鸟浑身痉挛，双手撑着脆弱的床板卷住那上面的布料。特里斯坦跪在他的腿间，一只手握住他的性器放进嘴里放肆地吮吸着，另一只手时不时撩起挡住视线的长发到耳后，那双眼睛偶尔会抬起看他一眼。温热的舌头柔软又狡猾，包裹住他年轻的性器往喉咙深处挟裹，很快那滚烫的口腔就把那根东西全部吞了进去。加拉哈德感觉到龟头部分深入到了一个狭窄的地方，但特里斯坦并未感到不适，口腔里的空气一点点地被他吞下，也包括年轻骑士过于激动的肉体分泌出来的体液。加拉哈德顿觉满脸通红，但这种前所未有的兴奋令他浑身发热，他控制不住地伸手按住特里斯坦的脑袋，五指伸入他厚重的长发微微用力，这让他感到失礼，但他的手就像所有嫖客那般拉进两个人的距离。特里斯坦的脸憋得通红，他的喉咙里没有任何空隙，年轻人慢慢变大的性器在他口中犹豫又难忍地抽插起来，渐渐地那种抽插变成了侵犯，这让他感到轻松，毕竟并不是所有人一开始就会放下那层芥蒂。加拉哈德感到自己正在冲撞一块从未经历的领域，那是长辈们取笑他的最后的理由，他们总是理直气壮嘲讽他的青涩与童贞，用爱情与欲望的话题使他如坐针毡。而今天这些东西都即将不复存在，它们将伴随着他的童年一同灰飞烟灭。

他射了出来。处子的初精总是让人猝不及防，甚至加拉哈德也没有想到自己的第一次如此仓促失礼。他手忙脚乱地想要为特里斯坦做点什么，但特里斯坦温热的嘴唇吮吸他的性器，把他的精液一滴不剩地吞了下去，他甚至都没有看到男人射精是什么样子。他的大脑一片空白，而特里斯坦轻轻地舔了舔自己的嘴角，站起身拉着他的手放在了自己胸前。

加拉哈德一把抓住了他的手腕把他摔在了床上。这个举动相当不尽人意，以至于特里斯坦发出了吃痛的叫喊。紧接着年轻骑士就停下了动作，他低下头为自己的无知感到羞耻。

“……请您教教我。”

窗户没有关严，阁楼顶的风钻过木板的缝隙，略微吹散两具裸体之间的情热。特里斯坦似乎预知到了这一点，他露出暧昧不清的微笑，加拉哈德从那笑容中读出了一种戏谑。特里斯坦拉着他的双手放在自己身上，修长的双臂勾住他的脖子，将他的脑袋拉近自己，湿热的嘴唇带着年轻人下体的腥味，吻在他的唇角，声音低微带着笑意。

“兰斯洛特骑士难道没有和人上过床吗？真是让人震惊啊……”

加拉哈德只觉耳朵尖都一阵阵地发烫。他为辱没自己父亲名声的举动羞赧，为自己的不成熟而后怕，夜风吹入阁楼熄灭了那一点烛火，他只能借着月光和楼下壁炉的一点点火光去感知这一切。他有力的双手抚摸对方裸露的身体，这具身体给他一种本不该在这里卖弄风姿的错觉，但是他的下半身如此坦诚地硬了起来，他出汗的掌心滑过特里斯坦的脖颈，肩膀，然后是胸前的肌肉，他被特里斯坦的亲吻锁住了嘴唇，只有手是自由的……他笨拙地捏住那对乳尖就像孩子那样玩弄，用自己都意识不到的力气用力拧动，特里斯坦喉咙里发出吃痛的喘息，撬开他的嘴唇把舌尖探入进来，那点疼痛对他而言微不足道，反而愈发热情地搅动他的口腔，两个人接吻发出的水声逐渐唤回了刚刚的气氛，年轻人不甘于此，他的手好奇地往下逡巡——他摸到了对方和自己一样的下半身，勃起的性器与身后温热的沟壑。特里斯坦抬起腿挽住他的腰，加拉哈德一个闪失趴在了他的身上——年长者复又发出嘲讽的笑声，但这次加拉哈德脑中不复存在那种至极的羞耻，他的生殖器紧紧贴在湿热的后庭入口，他抬起身吞了吞口水，把特里斯坦刚刚留在他嘴里的津液囫囵下去，浑身都颤抖起来。

“我可以吗……？”

“当然。随便你喜欢。”

加拉哈德听说过一些他从未奢望的秘密。有些年长的骑士会在教导他这样的年轻人的时候赐予肉体关系，但从未有人对加拉哈德这样做。或许是因为他的地位特殊，也或许有人畏惧他的父亲。但面前的人毫无介怀，敞开所有接纳他的侵犯。最初的进入十分艰难，加拉哈德从未见过女人的下体，但特里斯坦的后穴也并不似他想的那般狭窄，反而是湿热又柔软的，带着肌肉的韧度……特里斯坦握住拳头微微地喘息着，但加拉哈德并未察觉，他的目的只有一个，除去战斗厮杀他还从未遇到如此让他有成就感的事情。性器笔直地深入那狭窄的甬道，特里斯坦抬起手来拥抱他，渐渐地他已经不太清楚自己在做什么了，特里斯坦埋在他的颈窝处呻吟，偶尔因为突然的疼痛身体抽搐，但加拉哈德对一切都丧失了感知——他听到自己喉咙深处难耐的低吼，浑身的力气都用在下半身的运动上，他并未思考对方的感觉，双手死死握住特里斯坦的腰窝，就像要把自己也一起陷入那湿热的穴道中一般，怀着这样疯狂的念头他手上的力气越来越大，他亲吻特里斯坦的嘴唇，牙齿微微地咬住撕扯，直至这个人身上没有一处发白的皮肤。四面八方的空气如此寂静，以至于外面的世界都与他无关，火焰的气味与淡淡的花香被汗水冲淡，他的脸颊朝下贴在特里斯坦柔软的胸膛前，像极了即将远行离开母亲的孩子。

身体的温度逐渐散去时，他才意识到自己被诱惑做了什么。他手忙脚乱地爬了起来，因为后怕恐慌双手握住口鼻深吸气，健壮的胸膛因为童贞的消失而激烈起伏。特里斯坦眯着眼睛凝视他月光照耀的身体，招手让他过去，加拉哈德摇了摇头，但特里斯坦依旧在呼唤他，今夜的月光是如此富有魔力，漂亮的男人赤身裸体地躺在自己面前，温柔又顺从地表达对他的依赖。

“您要离开我吗……？您要留下我一个人？兰斯洛特骑士？”

加拉哈德哽咽，如果说他刚刚还对这样的“伤害”心怀愧疚，而现在他几乎又陷入成人的魅力之中。特里斯坦的言语充满悲伤，那份感情货真价实，他无法置之不理。

他重新点亮了蜡烛，俯身抚摸特里斯坦身上的痕迹。屋内有了光亮他才得以看清特里斯坦身上大片的疤痕，尤其是胸前有一片可以致命的贯穿伤。那应当是剑伤。刚刚的性爱之中他就意识到这个人的身体无比顽强，甚至比起自己的父亲来说都有过之而无不及，但特里斯坦保持沉默，对他好奇的抚摸并未做出回应。

“请原谅我的欺瞒，特里斯坦……我……我不是兰斯洛特。”

少年别过头满脸通红，柔软的卷发垂在特里斯坦胸前。

仿佛他们已经认识了很久，特里斯坦轻轻抚摸着他的卷发。加拉哈德没有继续说下去，年轻的冲动几乎填满他的大脑，而此刻一丝嘲笑都会将他引爆。

“那么请允许我再次请教您的大名，骑士。”

“……加……加拉哈德，与您认识的那位骑士一样，我与他同名……”

或许是错觉，特里斯坦发出了一声沉重的叹息。加拉哈德不知自己还能做什么，他只能笨拙地爬上去抱住特里斯坦，让那双修长的手臂将他挽在怀里。他已忘记自己出门前的目的，而这个夜晚向他告知，这世上除了人们所称颂的存在还有更为值得赞美的东西。特里斯坦收走了他的童贞，将成年人的一切美好对他打开。

『北风呼啸，凛冽逼人，

冰雹侵袭，雾凇凝结，寒潮降临，

你就是这般使我感到彻骨寒冷，

当乌云蔽月，

遮掩光辉时，我畏惧黑暗，

你不在我身侧我是如此惊惧。

这是地狱，这亦是天堂，

这两者都是，这两者皆否。

但是我的心渴望屈服，不再挨饿。

我的胸中痛苦不堪，

莫非我正在爱的烈焰中燃烧？』

骑马回到卡美洛的途中，加拉哈德停下来在芦苇掩映的湖中洗了澡。他尚未从惊惧中回神，冰冷的湖水被初春的阳光微微捂热，他在水面看到了自己的脸。好像有哪些地方不太一样了，他说不出来。他站在齐腰深的湖水中沉默地望着特里斯坦所在的城镇，特里斯坦将他送到了大道上，将五月节的鲜花别在他的马鞍中便扭头回到了欢乐的人群之中。他与庆祝节日的人们格格不入，也没有人和他打招呼，换上新衣的少男少女手拉手从他身边路过，就像他不存在于这座城镇之中。

在他愣神的片刻岸上传来了马嘶。他从幻梦中惊醒，意识到自己的裤子还没穿上，于是匆忙套上下装追到岸上去。有人牵走了他的马意图逃跑，他拾起剑徒步追上去，幸好小偷还没跑多远，他一剑砍断了马的缰绳，小偷灵活地避开他的剑锋松开了手，反而停了下来骑在马上居高临下看着他。

“……帕西瓦尔，下次我会瞄准你的手。”他气呼呼地把缰绳抓回来，将断成两截的绳子打了一个死结，扭头牵着马回到自己洗澡的地方穿上衣服。他的朋友骑在马上哈哈大笑，跟在他身后闲散地踱步，最后跳下来倚靠在马旁等待他。

“你到隔壁城镇做什么去了？我和鲍斯刚从北边回来，他们说你昨晚不在卡美洛，没想到你在那边过夜。”帕西瓦尔揶揄地抱着胳膊，他在加拉哈德察觉之前一把摘走了马鞍上的鲜花，加拉哈德不得不拖拉着腰带冲过来抢走，视若珍宝似地放进自己的怀里。帕西瓦尔合拢双手放在嘴边模仿出猫头鹰的叫声，还带着人类特有的拐弯。加拉哈德意识到自己满脸通红，他扭过头把披风系好，踩着马镫上马，冲帕西瓦尔扔过去一颗湖边的石子让他闭嘴。

“告诉我，加拉哈德，喂，加拉哈德——你遇上了哪位贵妇？多赛特还是达勒姆？跟我讲讲细节，她对你做了什么？你还是那个小狗加拉哈德吗？加拉哈德——”帕西瓦尔跟着上马追在他身后，马蹄碰撞让加拉哈德愈发心烦，他感觉抬不起头，无法面对他人露骨的好奇心。

“够了，帕西瓦尔，没有贵妇，不·存·在贵妇！明白了吗？明白了就闭嘴！不然我把你吊起来挂在树上！”

“没有？不可能，难道是妓女？加拉哈德，当心你的那玩意儿从底下烂掉，这可是大事，我得跟你父亲——”

帕西瓦尔刚准备严肃地盘问一点什么，加拉哈德就猛然间勒马，马儿的后蹄差点把帕西瓦尔掀翻。加拉哈德的肩膀颤抖了几下，似乎在忍耐怒火，眉眼间满是不悦。这种表情帕西瓦尔再熟悉不过，任何骑士都不愿他人羞辱自己的情人，否则他们脸上就是这个表情。

“也不是妓女。”加拉哈德不像是在说谎，“听着，我不想从你这里听到任何一句他的坏话，我的朋友。即便是我父亲也不能说。”

帕西瓦尔耸了耸肩，他拍拍加拉哈德的后背表达自己的歉意，于是二人朝着已经出现在视野里的城堡走去。

“所以是个男人。呃，那座城镇没有圆桌骑士驻扎，男妓……？虽说他们没有妓女那般放荡，但你也要多加小心。”

加拉哈德愣了一下，他的马跟着他一起停在了原地。

“怎么？”帕西瓦尔有点疑惑地回过头。

“……”加拉哈德捂住了嘴，他扭头看了看来时的路，又看了看前方的卡美洛城，坍下肩膀趴在了马匹的鬃毛里。

“我……我忘记给他报酬了……帕西瓦尔……”

五月的第一天，在鲜花盛开与暖风吹拂中，加拉哈德提前迈入成人殿堂的消息在骑士当中飞快地传开，如同驱散薄雾的第一把火。篝火相印的晚宴上所有人都争先恐后地与他碰杯。优秀的骑士们总会有那么一两个情人，或许是美丽的贵妇，或许是农舍的少女，亦或是骑士之间——但最后一个关系就没那么值得称赞，也因此加拉哈德极力拜托帕西瓦尔为他保守秘密，将与他过夜的男性包装成了一位温柔的女性。

当加拉哈德终于有了呼吸的空隙坐在角落里休息时，他想起了怀里的鲜花，于是赶紧把它从衣服内侧拿了出来。早晨还娇艳欲滴的鲜花此刻已经变成了垂暮的美人，耷拉脑袋被他的身体挤压成了薄薄的一片。帕西瓦尔拿着酒杯在他身边坐下，加拉哈德正略带遗憾地整理细碎的花瓣，努力想使它变回原来的样子。

红白相间的花瓣被骑士的手指小心翼翼摊开，勉勉强强恢复了盛开的模样，就像一只疲惫的蝴蝶栖息在他手中。

“三色堇啊，确实是最近会开的花呢，今天我和鲍斯被北边的少女也送了一束。”帕西瓦尔大口大口地喝掉杯子里的葡萄酒，擦了擦嘴似乎在回忆什么，“啊……但是半路上因为马跑的太快从马鞍里掉出去了，所以没能带回来。”

“但是他只给我一朵。”加拉哈德显然有些不高兴。

“小处男从自己这里离开带着一束花？其他人会怎么看你？嗯？那样我就没法帮你瞒住了，加拉哈德。”帕西瓦尔不置可否。

“……”加拉哈德陷入沉默。他从一张桌子上取来没人用的酒杯，小心翼翼地把花朵放进去收好，思绪又飞回了清晨的时候。

特里斯坦比他醒得早，当他爬起来光着身子跌跌撞撞地下楼去找他，炉火上煨着鱼汤和干面包，特里斯坦披着昨晚的披肩坐在门口，望着来往的行人在弹竖琴。他居住的地方偏僻寂静，人们都在奔向热闹的街区，沿路洒下玫瑰的花瓣。带着露水的花瓣撒在特里斯坦的长发上，他就像没有察觉那般，在烟草的烟雾中轻声唱歌。

这是地狱，这亦是天堂，

这两者都是，这两者皆否。

但是我的心渴望屈服，不再挨饿。

我的胸中痛苦不堪，

莫非

莫非我正在爱的烈焰中燃烧？

“……他会喜欢我吗……”加拉哈德低低地呢喃。

“什么？”帕西瓦尔还在为高文和兰斯洛特的摔跤比赛叫好，听到他的声音忙不迭地扭头。

加拉哈德没有吭声，只是摇了摇头看向杯子里面。蝴蝶一样的花朵安静地蜷缩着，恍惚间它好像真的变成了蝴蝶，在他面前扇动翅膀飞翔，艳丽的色彩与特里斯坦逆着晨光唱歌的身影缓缓重合。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章有暴力与非自愿情节

“……该死。”  
加拉哈德松开手恨铁不成钢地在床板上砸了一拳，他从未想过自己会这样急躁。男人们在交谈的时候会互相攀比一些铠甲之下的话题，当加拉哈德加入他们的阵营，这些话题也开始蔓延进他的耳朵里。  
他被众星捧月地抚养长大，在他的意识里不存在任何粗俗情色的念头，但特里斯坦突然出现把这一切都给冲毁了。他的梦里频频播放初夜时的每一个细节，直到清晨重复但又淫靡的春梦在他的床单下制造一场洪水。他满头大汗地看着自己的掌心，此时门外传来了咚咚的敲门声，然后帕西瓦尔推门进来撞见了他正手忙脚乱地在床单上擦干净自己的手心。  
“……我还以为你死在里面了，我的朋友！”帕西瓦尔大笑起来，加拉哈德气得满脸通红，他抓起一件外套朝帕西瓦尔扔了过去，在对方忙着把衣服扯下来的时候赶紧跳下床，眼疾手快地套上裤子盖住自己晨勃的下体——它根本不听话，光用手已经无法缓解了——然后从帕西瓦尔那里抢过衣服套在身上。  
“混账东西，帕西瓦尔，跟他们说今天谁都不要找我，就当我不存在，行吗？”  
“你要去找你的情人？”帕西瓦尔的眼睛追着他披挂的身影在屋子里转来转去，“虽说我说这句话有点多余，但你是不是应该先去请示一下你的父亲再走？”  
“他可没空批准我出门，兰斯洛特骑士现在应该在温柔乡里，我昨晚才听到高文调侃他今天的行程。”加拉哈德低头看了一眼裆下，铠甲遮住了他的勃起，应该看不太出来，他现在只想一路疾驰到特里斯坦在的地方，“不准告诉鲍斯，不然他肯定会告诉我父亲，听见没有？”  
被年轻的雄狮举手威胁帕西瓦尔也无力反驳，他只能苦笑着目送加拉哈德出门。  
“嗯……啊，那个……路上小心？”  
加拉哈德已经冲下了城堡的台阶，身影消失在了马厩的方向。

加拉哈德赶到特里斯坦的住处时，这里下了五月来的第一场雨。周围的温度一下子冷了下来，人们纷纷收起门口的衣服和农作物回到家里关上门窗，他这才想起自己没有带上合适的回礼。他在特里斯坦的门口左右踱步，而雨越下越大，细密的雨丝针尖一般刺破他的兜帽，很快他的脸上也一片湿润。坐骑在他身下不安地打了个响鼻停下来，他意识到没有退路了，椴树绿油油的叶子垂落在他面前，这让他想起特里斯坦柔软的头发。在他还在犹豫要不要下马敲门时，他听见这栋房子后门打开的声音，有人从那里骑马离开了。虽然雨声遮盖了说话的声音，但加拉哈德可以断定对方也是一位骑士——这让他幡然醒悟，帕西瓦尔说特里斯坦是男妓，那时他对这个身份的概念还很模糊，因为特里斯坦太过优秀，他忽略了对方也仅仅是生计所迫。  
“……”  
他抓住了缰绳让马掉头，刚准备离开，身后传来了开门的声音。  
“加拉哈德骑士？”特里斯坦用一根木棍撑住了门板，又用一块羊皮挡住屋檐上落下来的雨水，“我刚刚在二楼的窗户看到了您，您刚到吗？快点进来。”  
——加拉哈德下一秒就意识到自己有多不争气。  
他温顺地下了马，跟随特里斯坦钻进了他的屋子。这里还和上次一样没什么变化，屋内还是弥漫淡淡的金银花花香。他一直骑在马上，靴子没有多少泥土，但特里斯坦还是蹲下来用抹布帮他擦了个干净。  
“……那个，我可以自己来……”他想要弯下腰接过抹布，但特里斯坦灵活地避开了他的手。  
“我怎么能让尊贵的骑士自己做这些事情。”特里斯坦把抹布丢在壁炉旁的水盆里，他还裹着上次见面时的披肩，“今天想做点什么？”  
加拉哈德感到耳朵发热，虽说刚才被冷雨浇灌，接触到特里斯坦的体温他的下体又苏醒了。他不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子，不知道要怎么和对方形容最近的烦恼，而特里斯坦似乎猜到了什么，他拉着加拉哈德请他坐在长凳上，还是熟练的动作帮他把外面的甲胄卸掉，仅仅解开了他的裤子，修长的手指从裤腰钻了进去。加拉哈德屏住呼吸，他看到特里斯坦将自己晨勃到现在的性器从裤子里面抬起，他才第一次仔细观察自己的下半身。他想知道特里斯坦对这个小东西的评价，但却问不出口，特里斯坦的手熟稔灵活地套弄他的性器，渐渐地顶端流露出透明的体液，濡湿他的掌心，有了润滑之后那种快感更加明显，加拉哈德粗喘着，但是他一动都不敢动，闭上眼睛享受这种服务。门外嘈杂的雨声衬托屋内的喘息显得更加寂静，很快他就感觉下腹一紧，特里斯坦顺势轻轻捏着他的性器顶端帮助他高潮了出来，这是他这几天来头一次顺畅地射精。  
特里斯坦松开了手，淡然地把沾着精液的手指放进嘴里，鲜红的舌尖把白浊一点点舔干净。他好像是故意做给加拉哈德看一眼，一举一动都香艳至极，加拉哈德感觉脑内有一根弦啪的崩断了，他俯身把特里斯坦拦腰抱了起来，这个男人看起来瘦，但比想象中要重，阁楼的床还没有收拾，残留着他刚刚接客的痕迹，但加拉哈德没有介意，他贪婪地凑上去和特里斯坦接吻，迫不及待地扯开他的衣服，露出他浑身遍布旧伤的裸体——他的大腿内侧通红的手印清晰可见，前一个来客显然是个中老手，这让他莫名窝火。  
“我能问您一个问题吗？”他拉着特里斯坦的手放在自己下体，对方了然地握住他的男根套弄起来，乖巧得就像一只羊羔。  
“如果是关于客人，那是秘密。”特里斯坦好像能看透他的心思，狡猾地眨眨眼睛。  
“……您的客人……都是我这样的骑士，还是说……也包括别人？”加拉哈德碰了壁，他只能从别的方向入手。  
“……啊啊，我还以为您知道呢。原来不知道吗……”特里斯坦似乎有点惊讶。在加拉哈德重新硬起来之后他松开手，沉吟片刻望着房间一角，那里是上次加拉哈德堆放装备的地方。他贴着加拉哈德的耳朵，轻轻地说：  
“我是……骑士们的男妓。如果骑士先生有需求，就会被朋友介绍……唔唔……！”  
话音未落加拉哈德就进入了他的身体，少年的肉棒比起上次似乎凶猛了一圈，特里斯坦在他侵犯自己的节奏中感知到了愤怒。但那愤怒也仅仅是一种纯洁的不安而已，年幼的不列颠雄狮操作自己身体的一部分在他湿润的后穴里进进出出，把前一个人留下的东西全部挖了出去，似乎是奋力地想要在那片已经有万人踏破的土地上种下自己的旗帜——他明明应该知道这不可能。而，愤怒？特里斯坦抬起手温柔地抚摸他紧蹙的眉头，加拉哈德爱怜地亲吻他的手指，扣住他的肩膀在他身上发泄欲望，这一切都显得那么不真实且梦幻。  
他什么也不知道。特里斯坦这样想着。加拉哈德青涩又自私，因而特里斯坦面对他总能抛开快感保持清醒，那根不输给他父亲的阳物就像利刃深深埋入他的身体……无知是一件好事，加拉哈德才能如此肆无忌惮地愤怒，哪怕他根本不知道自己在对谁愤怒。  
“嗯……嗯……哈……哈呼……”加拉哈德显然有些不知所措，虽说来时的目的已经达成，但罪恶感与正义感冲击他的大脑，他吻着特里斯坦的脸和眼睛，往下吮吸他的肩颈，然后是胸口的疤痕与乳尖。他舍不得离开他，以至于即便高潮过后两个人的身体还紧紧相连，他就像寄生的动物一般缠在特里斯坦身上。“特里斯坦……我……”  
“您也可以喊我特里。”特里斯坦的手指抚摸他的嘴唇，“和他们一样。”  
“特里……。”加拉哈德觉得口渴，他想起自己起床就没喝过一滴水，他低头含着特里斯坦玫瑰红的乳尖吮吸，旖旎的情欲中好像真的能吸出乳汁一样，他的口腔又湿润起来，“我有些……我是说，我好像离不开您……我一定是疯了，我不能容忍还有其他人来这里……我……原谅我，他们为什么要这样对您……您肯定不是男妓，对不对？”  
加拉哈德的手找到他的手，十指相扣，两个人手心的剑茧微微摩擦。  
“您是骑士，您和我一样是骑士……但为什么……”  
特里斯坦轻轻地叹息，他抚摸加拉哈德的脸颊，眼神飘忽不定，似乎在透过他回望遥远的过去。  
“我不是一个合格的骑士，加拉哈德，所以我才在这里……在这里赎罪。我被国王放逐到此地，因为一些原因……有很多人离不开我。”  
加拉哈德啪的一下抓住了他的手。“和我一样。”  
“我不清楚。”特里斯坦的回答总是很模糊。  
他还有事情瞒着这个认识不久的小骑士，加拉哈德没法继续追问。他握着特里斯坦的双手放在身前，借着白日的亮光端详他的身体。他的客人们显然总不够温柔，有些粗暴的痕迹是他一个新手也能看出来的，并且即将长久地留在他的身上。他抚摸他脖子上和手腕上的伤痕，皮肤下面隐约可见新鲜的血色，特里斯坦曾经也是骑士，留下这样的痕迹需要很大的力气。这些人怎么忍心？他……他断然不会干出那种事。  
“您在我这里可以放心，我不会和其他人一样……”说到这里加拉哈德想起了什么，他轻触特里斯坦胸前最大的疤痕，“我想问您很久了，这里是怎么回事？我很好奇您怎么活了下来……”  
“……我曾经犯了一个错误，所以那位骑士……他从背后给了我一剑。我本该死了，但不知为何醒来之后就在这个地方。”特里斯坦苦笑起来，他望着窗外，刚刚的春雨似乎停了，于是他伸手到外面感受了一下雨滴，新鲜空气钻入两个人的鼻腔，“雨停了，趁现在没有客人，要和我去城外走走吗？”  
“……啊！”加拉哈德受宠若惊，他手忙脚乱地想要爬起来，模仿那些从情人房间里出来潇洒成熟的骑士，也因此他的那玩意儿抽出来的时候滑溜溜得差点把他绊倒。他脸红到了脖子根，背对着特里斯坦穿上裤子，脑海里仍是白色的体液黏糊糊地从通红的后穴流出来的场景。他仍旧不敢细看，内心祈祷未来有一天能有对应的勇气。  
特里斯坦在他背后发出无奈的笑声，目光黏着在加拉哈德后背上直到他穿上衣服。他活动一下双腿下床，加拉哈德便在楼下听到了他打水洗漱的声音。阁楼的角度使他看不到特里斯坦的身影，而仅仅是听到声音都让他满足，片刻之后屋内充斥着淡淡的金银花香气。加拉哈德这才发现，屋内没有金银花的盆栽，那股味道是从特里斯坦身上传出来的。  
“长得真好啊，到了夏天就有蜂蜜吃了……”  
特里斯坦的声音从门外传来。加拉哈德连忙套上盔甲跟了出去，特里斯坦正在赞美绿油油的椴树，小心地把加拉哈德的马从树下牵出来，从窗台上抓了一捧干豌豆喂它。马儿温顺地蹭着他的脸，把他手心的食物慢慢地舔掉，吃完之后亲昵地舔了舔他的头发。特里斯坦并不生气，恍惚间加拉哈德好像看到了一个意气风发的骑士照顾自己的马匹，特里斯坦脸上还有毫无顾忌的笑容，银白的铠甲在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
“我要走了哦？”等加拉哈德回神，特里斯坦已经翻身上马，骑在马上微笑着看他。他“啊”了一声挠挠头，小跑两步上马坐在他身后，从他手里把缰绳接过去。  
“去更北边，不要靠近卡美洛，会被人发现的。”特里斯坦手指着北面无人的街道，身体软软地靠在他胸前，“我……有点累，稍微闭一会儿眼睛……”  
雨后的空气清醒又甘甜，加拉哈德头脑通透了许多，他甩动缰绳放任自己的马朝着北方的郊外奔跑，单手紧紧搂住特里斯坦的腰，低下头近乎痴迷地亲吻他，而特里斯坦只是淡淡地叹气，偶尔被他刚长出来的胡茬刺得微微皱眉。

『在那，我的爱人，  
在远离城市的地方，  
在那寒冷的地方，  
日光都显得脆弱。  
有夏日的轻雾，  
还有钟和岛屿，  
你会看到——  
我去到那个地方。』

他们回到城镇时钟声已经敲过了傍晚。镇子上的炊烟也在变得越来越少，节日的余韵正在人们当中渐渐散去。加拉哈德自告奋勇地爬上梯子点亮门口的灯火，跳下来的时候想起了什么，从行囊中掏出沉甸甸的钱袋。  
“上次……我忘记了……”  
而特里斯坦只是摇头，他把加拉哈德的手推了回去。  
“你的话不用。”  
“为什么？我不能让您白白付出，一个人住在这里势必需要很多支持，哪怕您曾经也是骑士。”  
“你的冒险还未开始，加拉哈德骑士。”特里斯坦说这句话的时候，加拉哈德又仿佛在他身上看到了骑士特里斯坦的影子，“等你有了自己的旅途，再回来报答我。”  
加拉哈德无法反驳，他在特里斯坦面前总还像个孩子一样嘴笨。于是他捧起对方的手留下礼节性的一吻，面红耳赤地戴上头盔，一言不发地上马离开。  
特里斯坦站在椴树下目送他离去的背影，裹紧了身上的披肩。一人一马的影子逐渐消失时他看到窗台上的圣母像歪了一点，刚准备伸手去扶，一只手先他一步把圣母像摆正。他的心里咯噔一声抬眼望去，一头金发的骑士一只手撑着窗框，微微弯腰看着他。  
“……”特里斯坦扭过头径自进了屋，他想要关上门，但骑士明显力气比他还大，抓着门板强硬地挤了进来。他俯身从门口搬起一块木板斜放在桌角，又从柜子里翻找出一把匕首在上面刻字。  
“你要做什么？”骑士趴在他背后问他。  
“……刻个牌子，上面写上奥克尼与狗不得入内。”特里斯坦举起匕首的刀锋抵在骑士的喉咙上方，对方不得不避开匕首扭头到另一边，“我说过我这里不欢迎不正直之人，高文。”  
空气一下子凝固，高文从他身后直起身沉默片刻，绕到他前面从他手中轻轻把木板抽走，然后按在大腿上猛地劈成两半，丢到了壁炉附近。  
“我来到此处本意是想要尊重你，特里斯坦骑士，但高贵的骑士应当在合适的时机放下仇恨，否则我们只能兵戎相见。”高文转了转手腕，骨头那里发出咔咔的声响，“我忘记了，你现在没有剑，也没有长矛，更没有盾牌……正直之人？喔——你引诱了童贞的骑士是否也在将他引向深渊？如果我没有记错，兰斯洛特早上才来见过你，莫非父子俩没能相见？”  
“威胁我没有任何用处，骑士高文。”特里斯坦站了起来，但身着铠甲的高文如同一座会移动的堡垒步步逼近，最后将他困在壁炉旁的墙角里，“……你们应该为自己的罪恶感到羞耻，欺凌弱者最后什么荣耀也不会得到。”  
“可笑，特里斯坦，你把自己当成弱者？我实在无法承认你就是那个一人之力击退我兄弟们的骑士。”高文把剑从腰间卸下丢在了地毯上，然后突然用力用五指掐住他的喉咙，在他小腹那里恶狠狠地砸了一拳，拳头笔直地深入肌肉，特里斯坦控制不住地干呕起来，但却因为缺氧丧失了力气，“还是说兰马洛克骑士已经死去，你一个人没有谴责我们的力量？”  
特里斯坦只觉一阵天旋地转，高文提着他从墙角抛向楼梯扶手，他的后背直接撞上木制的栏杆，一阵木头断裂的声音之后他掉进了楼梯间的尘土之中。他本能的想要摸到什么用以防身，过去种种与现在重叠，柯塔纳不在他的身上，高威纳老师送他的匕首也不在附近，他失去了一切，意识到这一点的他只能跌跌撞撞地爬起来，捂着被痛殴的小腹从长发的缝隙中盯着一步步走近的男人，不知为何他的眼前忽然闪现了加拉哈德的脸庞。  
“……你们把他照顾得很好。”  
他说出这句话时，高文已经扯掉了他的衣服，双手缓缓爬上他细长的脖颈，十指正在发力。  
“是啊，所以你也不应当缺席，特里斯坦。”

加拉哈德趴在窗台上轻声吹着口哨，他模仿着特里斯坦唱歌的调子，掰碎自己晚饭的干面包丢到空中，引来一群野鸟争食。他因为做了个新奇的梦而惊醒，梦里他刚从母亲家里来到卡美洛城，众圆桌骑士与国王把他包围起来，赞美与祝福不绝于耳，但不知为何，他的目光可以穿透人们的身体，看到圆桌旁站立的一个年轻骑士。他认出来那是特里斯坦，特里斯坦在梦里还是那副忧郁悲伤的表情，他一边弹奏竖琴一边放声歌唱，歌声那样模糊，但一身戎装的特里斯坦有着惊人又陌生的吸引力，即便是梦里他也是个优秀的骑士。加拉哈德想要推开人群去找他，他想认识那样的特里斯坦，和他平等地交谈，然后结交，一起出门冒险……然而人们紧紧包围他，他无论用多大力气都无法推开那堵人墙。  
于是他满头大汗地惊醒了。因为是噩梦所以今天没有晨勃，他羞愧地抓了两把自己的脑袋，想要想起一些美好的事情。  
特里斯坦和他去了北面的郊外，那边的森林能吹到远处的海风。特里斯坦解开披肩抓住一角，放任它被海风吹到半空。他就像一只生于密林的鸟，双翼健壮宽阔，在天空下自由自在地飞翔。  
在那一瞬间加拉哈德脑海内萌生了可怕的想法，他不想这样美丽的鸟儿就这样飞走，他上前捉住他的手腕，单膝跪在他面前献上了一束野花，而特里斯坦只是轻描淡写地把花接了过去，坐在石头上编成了花环，并将它戴在加拉哈德的头上。  
“给我们的骑士加冕。”  
加拉哈德为他的这句话感到害羞。他跪在特里斯坦面前握着他的手，眼神恳切地望回去。  
“……如果我说我爱您，您会怎么做？”  
这个字眼似乎让特里斯坦感到痛苦。他抽搐着他那如同柳叶的眉毛，然后抬起头看向远方。  
“这个词太过廉价了，加拉哈德，任何一个人都能轻而易举地说出来。”他抚摸自己的嘴唇，眼里满是悲哀的恨意，“它能成就你，也能把我毁掉……不要轻易地去爱。”  
加拉哈德垂下手放在溪水里，他的掌心全都是汗。要爱特里斯坦实在是太过艰难，他感到前路尽是荆棘与高墙，这些障碍层层叠叠将他与这个人分开。但越是这样他便越想要接近他。  
特里斯坦开始唱歌，他轻轻弹着水里的木头打着节拍，他的歌声中满是爱情与家乡，但他本人，又永远地拒绝着它们。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***本章含有人兽情节，现在掉头来得及

天气逐渐热起来时，加拉哈德还没有想到追求他的梦中情人的好办法。  
他一如既往地跟随骑士们在宫廷内忙碌，偶尔也能和他的父亲搭上话，但从小缺席的兰斯洛特对他而言更像是无比熟悉的陌生人，血缘的纽带将他们的某些东西紧紧相连，但加拉哈德很少称呼他为父亲。人们叫他“兰斯洛特骑士”，于是他也这样叫，当他叫出“兰斯洛特骑士”时，那位兰斯洛特总是会愣一下，然后扭头礼貌地回应。  
偶尔他们会在竞技场上相见，他还小，脑子里总是狡猾的想法，他会换上不同的盾牌和头盔上前去挑战他，有时跟朋友们一起将他打下马，有时则一对一对决到最后。但他总是无法单独战胜他的父亲，那些人说这是因为兰斯洛特武艺无双，加拉哈德尚且年轻，但加拉哈德明白他们的话中之意。  
如果是兰斯洛特那样的人，他会喜欢吗？  
他被自己这样的念头吓了一跳。但兰斯洛特确实德高望重，年轻时足迹遍布大地，立下赫赫战功，也有不少女性垂涎……或许特里斯坦会喜欢的正是这种人。  
他凝神拉弓射箭，正要瞄准靶心时有人从后面拍了他一下。箭矢飞出弓弦插在了靶子右边的树上，他闻到了烤肉的香味，鲍斯和帕西瓦尔把一块肥厚的兔肉扔到他手里，他只好没了脾气，把弓箭挂在马鞍上和他们一起坐下来野餐。  
兔子肥得流油，油水渗进他手指的缝隙里，他不得不谨慎地甩了甩手腕。鲍斯对他这样的行为表示了嫌弃，靠在他身边大口地撕扯下一块肉咀嚼起来。  
“你怎么跟女人一样，加拉哈德，厨房的老妈子都没你这么讲究。啊，说到讲究——我曾有幸见过不列颠三雄狮一起狩猎，他们当中最讲究的也只有那位了吧！他会在野餐的时候把烹饪推给兰斯洛特，还要求他把肉都撕开，毕竟那双手可是要弹琴的！”  
“……那位？”加拉哈德好奇地抬头。  
“也对，加拉哈德来卡美洛太晚了，圆桌席上有两个位置一直没人坐，那两位曾经能和兰斯洛特骑士比肩，而现在也不知道谁能得到他的友谊了。”帕西瓦尔叼着骨头在嘴里含糊不清地解释，他从牙缝里掏出一块骨头碎片丢到了草丛之中，“不列颠三雄狮……啊，真令人怀念……我的表亲兰马洛克和特里斯坦……说起来，巴乐米底骑士也差不多该回——”  
啃了一半的烤肉掉到了地上沾满泥土，加拉哈德猛地站了起来，一把抓住他的衣领往自己的方向狠拽。  
“……你刚刚说什么？”  
“加拉哈德？！你怎么了……等下，我没说什么可怕的事情吧？我只不过在是悼念那两位骑士……等下，加拉哈德，加拉哈德——”  
“啊……这小混蛋……肉都浪费了……”  
而加拉哈德充耳不闻，他胡乱地在裤子上擦了擦自己的手，骑上马飞身奔了出去。

『吾挚爱的佳人，  
指天以示，吾对你的忠贞，  
从未有人，有幸得到你的心。  
吾的心只为你，别无其它，  
为那不渝的，永恒的珍爱。  
您的芳泽垂怜，我恭顺谦卑，  
报以吾残生中的日日夜夜，  
为您效劳，绝无污秽之心。』

庭院里有一张弃置许久的桌子，原本是用来放花的。巴乐米底将它拽了过来，抓着特里斯坦的后颈将他面朝下压在上面，然后含着手指吹声口哨。身后随即传来马蹄踏地的声音，特里斯坦顿时浑身汗毛倒竖，他的指甲陷入木头桌板里，发出阵阵尖锐又恐惧的杂音。但他只言未发，恐惧无法打倒他，以前如此，现在也当如此。  
巴乐米底远行归来，带着特里斯坦曾经的马一起来看望他。但特里斯坦很难说自己现在的模样是个体面的主人，因为他下半身不着寸缕，而那匹漂亮的黑马看到他下体的光景居然性奋了起来，它打着响鼻，后蹄焦躁不安地在地上乱敲，粗糙的鼻子碰着他裸露的臀部，紧接着后庭一热，那平日里温顺的畜牲伸出舌头在他后穴那里舔了起来。他的身体一阵颤抖，左手握拳不要命一样在桌子上砸了下去，发出一声闷响，而马匹并没有因此退缩，它的眼里没有主人，只有一匹不愿露脸的母马。高大的骏马把前蹄放在他的身体两侧，脑袋搭在他的头顶上，特里斯坦的身体告诉他应该快逃，但巴乐米底的手按住了他的头顶将他的下巴死死抵在桌面，紧接着后穴的括约肌那里传来一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，特里斯坦咬着嘴唇从牙齿缝隙里挤出痛苦的哀嚎，一根巨大的性器破开他狭窄的后穴，无视他作为人类的肉体一路捅到了他的肚子深处。那是马的阳物，他曾经在发情的种马身上见过相当的尺寸——那是人类的两倍不止，巨大的生殖器还在往他的体内插入，他的指甲缝里渗出了鲜血，嘴唇因为疼痛而被咬破，他想要逃离，他必须逃离，他通红的眼眶死死盯着桌面上的一根木刺，那根怪物般的异物几乎要将他的胸口插穿，但他无处可逃。  
“不……呃呜……巴乐米底……混账…………混账…………！啊啊…………”  
他的悲鸣在马的耳朵里反而像是催情的嘶叫，黑马在他头顶啼鸣一声，腰上猛一用力巨大的性器笔直深入他的肚子，巴乐米底按着他的脑袋惊呼起来，若是可以鼓掌，他现在恨不得跳起来拍手庆贺，随即他大笑出声，特里斯坦在他的笑声中发出痛苦的嚎叫，巴乐米底看到他的小腹那里隆起肉眼可见的形状，黑马彻彻底底发情了，几乎是兴奋到无情一般在他的肠道内抽插侵犯，黝黑的性器从他双腿之间拔出又捅入，带起肉体碰撞的声音，巴乐米底解下腰带把他的手捆在桌子上，凑到一人一马交配的地方去看，然后发出吃吃的笑声。  
“你今天让我长了见识，特里斯坦！啊，男人的屁股也可以塞下这么大的东西，而且你——”他一把握住特里斯坦比起马而言十分袖珍的白嫩性器嬉笑着玩弄，引得后者发出痛苦又刺激的哀嚎，“你比小母马还叫得欢呢！我从那头怪兽那里看到了新鲜的东西，第一反应就是回来让你体验，你是不是应该感谢我？而且还是被自己的马——”  
“咳……咳呜啊啊啊啊————！”黑马似乎因为巴乐米底的话语愈发兴致高昂，特里斯坦那一瞬间只觉自己要被一匹马杀死，他的眼泪不受控制地涌了出来，那根非人的阳具带着粗糙的外皮，顶端就像苹果那么大，插进来的时候恶狠狠地磨过他的前列腺，痛楚和快感并发，他只能咬着嘴唇发出凄惨的呻吟，但这只会让一人一马更加兴奋。  
巴乐米底松开了他的性器，似乎觉得只是这样有些无趣，而特里斯坦算不上好听的哭喊好像也在他的意料之外。他绕到特里斯坦身前，轻轻跳了上去坐在他面前，然后从裤子里掏出自己的那根，抓住他的长发将他的脑袋提了起来，然后把自己的性器塞进了他淌着口水的嘴里。  
特里斯坦干呕着呜咽一声，他的上半身动弹不得，被捆住的胳膊挣扎着想要把巴乐米底推开，但粗糙的桌面在他手臂上留下道道血痕，他什么也做不到，用以哀嚎的嘴被另一根肉棒塞得满满的，巴乐米底直冲他的喉咙而去，男人长途跋涉的体味瞬间填满他的大脑，紧接着便在他口中找着黑马交配的间隙抽插起来。特里斯坦只觉自己的意识在因为疼痛而远离，但被面前的人羞辱的痛苦又频频使他清醒，但他的下半身已经用不上力气，他没法爬起来反抗，双手死死攀着桌角，每次他的腰因为无力摔下去的时候，巴乐米底就会拽着他重新站起，后庭里那将他撕裂的性器也会重新将他破开。  
“看看……看看你的样子！特里斯坦！真爽啊……你平时也是这样伺候他们的吗？还是说在【那】之前就这样伺候兰斯洛特？我真羡慕他啊，把你变成了这个样子……哈哈……”虽然巴乐米底在狂笑，但他的声音中没有半分笑意，反而带着一丝咬牙切齿的愤怒，他抬起特里斯坦的脑袋，看着面前漂亮的骑士含着自己的生殖器，掐着他的下巴死死插进他的食道，逼得他一瞬间剧烈抽搐起来，唾液与前列腺液混合的白沫从他下巴流下，“再深一点……再深一点，被自己的马操肯定也很舒服吧？还有我，还有我这个曾经的对手……你的死对头……很爽吧？比兰斯洛特操你要爽吧！！！”  
特里斯坦从喉咙深处呜咽了一声，他从早上到现在还没有吃东西，因此胃里没有任何能量可以反驳。此时他麻木的下体感觉到肚子里的异物正在膨胀，插入进自己的体内不动弹了，于是拼命地想要挣扎逃走，他哭了出来，恐惧向来不能打败他，但这一次打败他的是生理的厌恶——那匹马要射精了，他努力地想吐出嘴里的性器逃亡，但下一秒巴乐米底摁着他的脑袋在他嘴里射了出来，粘稠不已的精液顷刻间填满了他的食管甚至涌上鼻腔，腥臭的味道弥漫在大脑之中，巴乐米底死死揪着他的头发迫使他不得不全部咽了下去，而此时他感到下体一热，黑马在他头顶粗重地喘息，兴奋地拍着尾巴，滚烫的马精如同岩浆一股一股灌进他的体内，特里斯坦睁大了眼睛抽搐起来，他耷拉肩膀痛苦地垂下头去，滚烫的精液源源不断地注入他的肚子，就像灌肠那般撑大了他的肠道，令人羞耻的是他自己也被这恐怖的射精量刺激得一起高潮了。当黑马射精结束从他体内拔出去时，他的肚子已经像怀孕四个月那般沉甸甸地鼓起。他悲惨地嚎叫了一声，垂着双手挂在桌子上，而身体已经跪了下去。  
他听到头顶上方传来他人的呐喊，下一秒桌子被劈开，有人割断了他手上的皮带，紧接着是一阵嘈杂……但他几近神志不清，他在朦胧中看到了一副武器，那是他最擅长的东西，他扑过去将它抢了过来，用最后的力气颤颤巍巍地站起身，拉开弓弦，紧接着箭矢从手中飞出，带着风的呼啸擦着巴乐米底的脸飞过去插在后面的墙壁上，然后他便两眼一黑丧失了所有知觉。

——我会将您作为我最爱的骑士，视作我最亲密的朋友，我的兄弟，我的长子，我的爱人一般对待，只要您愿意，我城堡的大门时刻对您敞开。  
但如果我不再是骑士呢？  
如果我被剥夺了骑士的爵位，丧失拿剑的权利，不再有能够站在您身边的资格——  
请……回答我……  
为何要那样对待我……兰斯洛特卿……

“……兰斯洛特！！！”  
特里斯坦猛地从床上坐起来，加拉哈德被他一把抓住了衣领，面容憔悴的男人怒吼着，似乎犯了癔症，神志不清地将他认成了别的人。加拉哈德连忙抓住他的手腕防止他摔下去，把他抱在怀里死死地摁住，特里斯坦目眦欲裂地瞪着他看了好一会儿，胸口剧烈地喘息，好半天眼里才变得清明，长发披散在他脸上，他缓缓垂下头捂住了自己的脸。  
“……上帝啊。我这是怎么了……加拉哈德……”他的声音细弱蚊蝇，像一片落叶随时都会被碾碎，“你和他太像了……”  
加拉哈德只是沉默，他把手伸进被子里摸了摸特里斯坦的腿，确认那里不会再有遗漏的精液流出来，然后尽量温柔地帮他裹好被子。  
“……我希望只是脸比较像。”他努力地打趣，微微蹙眉心疼地看着他，“我再长大一些就不会像他了，你不用害怕。”  
特里斯坦没有回应，他捂着脸深吸一口气，略微一动便感到下体撕裂般的疼痛，这疼痛唤醒了他刚刚的记忆，巴乐米底来过了这里，带着一匹马……他的喉咙里发出耻辱的怒嚎，第一反应就是扯着被子想要下去找到自己的武器，他扒着床头握住一根放在那里的柴火，警惕地在屋内环视，额头上满是冷汗。巴乐米底已经不在这里了，加拉哈德？加拉哈德又是什么时候来的？他顿觉浑身无力，松开手整个人落进了加拉哈德臂弯里，空气中一片死寂。  
“您这样高贵的骑士不应当在我身上浪费时间……请您……请您回去吧……”他哭泣着，满脸泪痕地抬起那张苍白的脸，虽然加拉哈德刚刚帮他擦洗过身体，他还是觉得头发上都是那匹马的味道，“您全都看到了……看到了……我……不只是人，连牲畜也可以……我只会给您的荣耀徒增污点，还请您回去……以后不要再来找我了……！”  
虽然他浑身剧痛，但骑士的本能还是给他留下了相当的力气，加拉哈德没有想到他会突然这样激动，被他推得往后退了几步站起来。但他不可能离开，这一天究竟是什么日子，为什么周围的人都好像变了一副面孔，把各种残酷的疑问抛给他，但又什么回答都不留下？  
他来到特里斯坦门前的时候，门是虚掩着的。敲门之后里面并未传来回应，而是从后门的方向发出凄惨的喊叫。他带上弓箭从那棵高大的椴树上爬到了屋顶，惊动了蜂巢翻到屋子后面的瓦片之上，看到了令他永生难忘的一幕。  
他震惊两秒就从屋顶上跳了下去，巴乐米底的裤子还没来得及提上，看到上面跳下来一个人也也愣在了原地，于是他得以拔剑砍向这个萨拉森的骑士，将他逼得节节败退，巴乐米底提上裤子之后才摸到剑回击他，他砍断特里斯坦手上的皮带差一点就被从背后偷袭，特里斯坦却摇摇欲坠地站了起来，从他背后抢过弓箭对着巴乐米底释放了无比凌厉的一击。那匹黑色的马也因此受惊，侵犯领地的一人一马掉头就跑，从后院的栅栏冲了出去。  
“巴乐米底！！！”加拉哈德怒吼，他的牙齿在打战，却因为抱着特里斯坦没法追上去，“你这胆小鬼……你给我回来！！！告诉我你为什么要这么做！！！”  
而巴乐米底在院外骑上了马，吹了一声口哨绝尘而去。  
“……他提着裤子走了，相当滑稽，卡美洛的所有人都会嘲笑他的。”加拉哈德试图让面前的人开心，哪怕他知道这毫无作用，“我……我知道自己来迟了，很抱歉，特里斯坦……即便你是男妓他们也不能这样对你，这本来就不公平……更何况你曾经也是圆桌骑士——”  
特里斯坦冰冷苍白的手死死地握住，他弯下腰去蜷缩在了床的一角，站着的加拉哈德从未觉得他是如此渺小。昏倒之前他射出的那一箭是那样精妙绝伦无出其右，哪怕已经被剥夺骑士的身份，那高超的技艺也留在他身上……而那些人将他的尊严一寸寸剥离，终有一天会什么都不剩。  
“您在好奇我……是怎么知道的对吗？”加拉哈德吞了吞口水，弯下腰跪在他面前，“或许您可以给您的后辈讲些故事，比如那位兰马洛克骑士……他是个怎样的人？”  
这句话似乎是有用的。特里斯坦的肩膀停止了颤抖，他深深吸气，整个人仿佛有了温度，摩擦着自己的四肢，皮肤上也有了几分血色。  
沉默良久过后，他用那吟游诗人的嗓音讲了一个漫长的故事。

巴乐米底回到卡美洛时，所有人都看得出来他脸色极差。他有一只手藏在披风下面没有拿出来，头发也十分凌乱，更别说那匹马，就像得了疯病一样难以控制，马倌费了好大力气才将它牵回去。他走进骑士们聚集的大厅便不耐烦地抓住任何一个佣人盘问，直到确认了加勒沃特的位置，径直朝他走了过去。  
“这就是你们干的好事？嗯？”他一把抓住加勒沃特的衣领将他拽到了自己身前，压低声音用着威胁的语气，“在我玩得正开心的时候放任那个加拉哈德从任何地方冒出来？难道那个小子也是我们中的一员？别跟我开玩笑……他知道他的父亲都干了什么吗？”  
他质问的时候过于咬牙切齿，以至于加勒沃特也心头火起，一把甩开他的手用余光瞥了一下周遭，然后不甘示弱地盯着他。  
“他的父亲干了什么？比起你我做的事情，他的父亲做的事情何足挂齿？我们亲爱的萨拉森王子应该考虑考虑自己的性命。”他往地上啐了一口，手按着剑往后退了两步，“我们才是罪该万死之人，等加拉哈德回来看他闹个天翻地覆吧。对了，赶紧去换条裤子，不然等会儿谁都要知道你光着屁股。”  
巴乐米底还想说什么，但下一秒身后的人群一阵嘈杂，他警觉地扭过头，发现是兰斯洛特在人群的簇拥下归来，那高洁又完美的骑士脸上挂着和煦的微笑与每一个人交谈。巴乐米底正想松口气在没人注意的情况下溜走，他敏锐地注意到人群当中有一道锋利的视线，穿透人群笔直地刺中他的后背。  
加拉哈德那双明亮的眼睛在兰斯洛特背后闪耀，如同审判的雷光。萨拉森王子仍未受洗，但这双目光令他浑身惊惧。  
“……”他提了提裤子打算扭头离开，一个声音又从黑暗中响起，吓得他差点松开了手而去拔剑。  
“你打算在这里站多久，光屁股骑士？”丁纳丹的声音自幕帘之后响起，这个讲话刻薄的年轻人自带老成，抱着胳膊靠在石柱上盯着不远处的人群，“快点回你自己的房间去，要是特里斯坦还活着绝对会踹你一脚让你没裤子可穿的，我比他善良多了。喂，你的腰带是怎么丢的，说出来给我听听？”  
“……用不着你管。”巴乐米底瞪了他一眼从他身边穿过。丁纳丹努了努嘴，他重新望向兰斯洛特的方向，凝视着他身边的位置从鼻腔叹了一口气。

『唉，吾哀告乞求，  
只为些许宽慰与希冀，  
一旦吾失去您的宽容和怜悯，  
吾之欢愉将消逝暗淡。』

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章无特殊预警，加勒沃特x崔cp微存

近日里兰斯洛特总是做一个噩梦。  
虽说自那之后他总是在做噩梦……但这个噩梦与众不同，梦里出现了他的儿子，那继承了他乳名的少年骑士愈发侵略性地闯进他的梦中。梦里兰斯洛特抱着一颗血淋淋的狮头，用一块白色的亚麻布垫在腿上，狮子的血渗透了那张亚麻布，然后加拉哈德出现在他面前，居高临下地，悲悯地，难以置信地望着他，接着开口说话……他听不清加拉哈德在说什么，但那肯定是谴责的言语，加拉哈德指着狮头，在谴责他为何杀掉了那头狮子。  
这个梦在他醒来时变得愈发清晰，以至于他白天黑夜都想着这个梦。他知道那头狮子代表什么，他难逃其咎，但加拉哈德又是怎么知道的？加拉哈德没有见过特里斯坦，在他在卡美洛定居之前，特里斯坦应该就已经……  
他合上眼睛微微叹气，加拉哈德的声音自身后响起。  
“兰斯洛特骑士。”  
兰斯洛特还沉浸在担忧的回忆里。  
“……父亲。”  
兰斯洛特有了反应。他略带歉意地帮加拉哈德带上门，厚重的房门合上之后，他抬手让自己的儿子坐在离自己最近的地方，从果篮里拿了一个苹果。但加拉哈德摇头拒绝了，他们彼此平视，只是加拉哈德那张年轻的脸没有皱纹，腰杆也挺得笔直——除此之外他们没有区别。  
“那么，加拉哈德，你特地来找我是想说什么？你之前从来没这样找过我，我还在想什么时候能和你进行父子间的交流……”  
兰斯洛特把手放在下巴跟前撑着脑袋，但加拉哈德面无表情，他的五指略微用力抓着椅子扶手，似乎在忍耐什么。  
“……您和逝去的兰马洛克骑士关系如何？”  
“喔，兰马洛克卿，他是一位仗义的好人，在他活着的时候我们会一同出门狩猎，但他喜爱云游四方，因此我们不算是亲密的朋友。怎么，帕西瓦尔跟你说了他的事情？”  
“我去打听了他的英雄事迹，确实是个值得我钦佩的勇者。”加拉哈德的嘴角流露出难以察觉的笑意，“但不是帕西瓦尔告诉我的，父亲。兰马洛克骑士生前有一位患难之交，您从未告诉过我，他也是一位优秀的骑士，但圆桌内从未有人谈起他。”  
这回轮到兰斯洛特紧张了。他的眼角肉眼可见地皱了起来，手捂着嘴戒备地靠在椅背上，加拉哈德心里燃起一股好胜心。  
“那位……名叫特里斯坦的骑士，也已经死了吗？”  
“……对，他死了。”出乎意料，兰斯洛特并未多做犹豫，而是斩钉截铁地回复，“他确实死了……大概在两年前的时候，那时你还没有来卡美洛。你对他也感兴趣吗？”  
他看起来并没有在撒谎，加拉哈德对自己获取的信息竟然有了一秒的怀疑。可是兰斯洛特的紧张感从何而来？如果隔壁城镇的特里斯坦真的是那位死去的圆桌骑士，为何兰斯洛特如此诚恳地述说着他的死亡？  
“这位骑士……又是怎样死的呢？”加拉哈德笔直地望着父亲的眼睛，“我只听说兰马洛克骑士是被奥克尼的兄弟们……我和高文骑士他们并不亲近，担心有性命之忧，只能来询问您。特里斯坦是被奸人所害，还是重病而亡？我……很好奇。”  
特里斯坦对他说了很多故事，关于兰马洛克，也关于兰马洛克身边的他自己。  
他说过自己因为奥克尼家的骑士们杀死了兰马洛克而愤怒，但最终因为对方人多势众，加上忧心友人的在天之灵放弃了复仇。说到高文的时候，特里斯坦的手总是不自觉地摸向自己脖子上的勒痕。  
但如此优秀的骑士势必也会有很多人嫉妒，想要杀死他的人肯定不在少数，所以还有他没有讲出来的故事。  
“……罢了，让你知道一些也无妨，毕竟你已经听过了兰马洛克的故事。”兰斯洛特深深地叹息，鼻子顶在手背之上，说话都带着鼻音，“有一次特里斯坦卿在外旅行，因为一些缘故杀死了某位圆桌骑士的父母，从此这位骑士怀恨在心。他让特里斯坦来到我麾下就职，然后伙同另一位善妒的骑士一起……刺杀了他。”  
加拉哈德从椅子上坐了起来，心跳仿佛擂鼓。  
“他们是谁……？”  
“我不能说，加拉哈德，我的孩子，请你理解我……”兰斯洛特依旧拒绝了他，摆着手弯下腰去，回避加拉哈德的目光，“特里斯坦骑士已经死了，此时此刻就算是复仇也毫无意义，如果你替他贸然行动，这圆桌只怕是会早一步崩裂。”  
兰斯洛特的话里似乎有双重含义。他的言辞十分恳切，加拉哈德低下头，或许他误会了他的父亲，兰斯洛特只是个被友人死亡蒙蔽的无知者而已。……确实如此吗？特里斯坦在昏厥时曾悲痛地呐喊兰斯洛特的名字，那绝对不是一个无辜之人应当留下的东西。  
“如果……如果你想看看的话，我这里保存着他的武器。”兰斯洛特想要转移话题，起身走到壁柜那里，拉开门扇给他看，“特里斯坦骑士尤其擅长弓术，他是我们当中使用弓箭最优秀的一位，同时也是剑术高手。他死之后，这些东西都由我保管。”  
加拉哈德站了起来，他走向他的情人曾经片刻不离身的死物。但在那一瞬间，特里斯坦的身影又出现在他的幻觉里。银白甲胄的骑士弯腰从他身边取起那张白色的长弓，然后把有一个缺口的铁剑佩戴在身上，意气风发地与他擦身而过，死物瞬间有了生气。  
他的手触碰到它们的一刹那，幻觉消失了。  
“这把弓是他亲手制作的，我们都没有那个本事。怎么样，是个很厉害的宝贝吧？”兰斯洛特撑着柜子挑了挑眉，示意加拉哈德把那把弓拿起来看一看，“它叫菲尔诺特，特里斯坦希望自己永远箭无虚发。”  
加拉哈德轻轻拨动弓弦，坚韧的弓弦在他指尖发出低低的鸣泣，似乎在哭诉自己与主人无法相见。兰斯洛特只是靠在那里，从城堡窗户那儿吹来一阵顺风，兰斯洛特身上的气息钻进了他的鼻腔——  
那是金银花的香气。

加拉哈德顿觉热泪盈眶。  
他扭过头用力地揉揉眼睛，因为用力过猛两只眼眶都变得红肿起来，于是他背对着兰斯洛特，把菲尔诺特交回了他手里。  
“特里斯坦骑士除了您还有什么结交吗？我想去打听打听他的事情。”  
“喔，喔……如果你想知道他从故乡梁纳斯出发之后的事迹，去问丁纳丹再好不过。”兰斯洛特似乎如获大赦，“嗯……不过那是位有些特别的骑士，但如果是你的话他肯定乐意接见你。”

『因为失去了您甜蜜的诏命和主宰，  
吾哀伤的心痛过刀绞，  
折磨的鞭笞使它懊恼烦躁。  
迷乱中，  
爱的狂潮难以止息……』

“你说真的吗？加拉哈德，即便你是那个兰斯洛特的儿子，跟我撒谎我也绝对不会原谅你！”  
“我的体会真真切切，但即便是野兽也知道应当谋求同党求生，还请您信我一次。”  
“……可恶。说好了，我便信你一次，我最厌恶出尔反尔的恶人与不必要的争斗，如果打开这扇门后面什么都没有，我就代替特里斯坦——”  
丁纳丹哐的一声打开了虚掩的木门，话音未落他便与打算出门的特里斯坦撞在了一起。他没有特里斯坦高，于是脑门直接撞在了他的鼻子上，特里斯坦吃痛地喊了一嗓子捂住鼻子，后退几步看看他，眼神从疑惑变成了意外。  
“丁纳丹？”  
“特里斯坦？真的是他，不会错，特里斯坦！”丁纳丹激动得溢于言表，他甩下浑身的防备看了半眼加拉哈德，紧接着注意力便全在特里斯坦的身上。他上前去打了特里斯坦的腰上一拳，然后将他紧紧拥抱了一下。特里斯坦吃痛地叫了一声，前段时间被高文造成的伤害还没痊愈，但他还是露出了欣慰的神情。  
“真的是他吗？丁纳丹骑士，我带您来这里不只是想要故人重逢的。”加拉哈德冷静的声音自门那边响起。  
这对友人双双愣住，而丁纳丹也意识到了什么，他在特里斯坦身上上上下下闻了闻，疑惑地捏住鼻子。  
“我说哪儿不对呢，特里斯坦，你之前就算是和女人在一起也不会有这种味道，骑士身上怎么可能……”  
他话还没有说完，加拉哈德就一把将他拉到了一边，这一切发生得都太过突然，特里斯坦愣在原地连高兴都忘了，呆呆地看着他们。  
“……请您，实话实说。”加拉哈德看了一眼疑惑的特里斯坦，压低声音，“您知道些什么？”  
“呃，那个味道，我是说，那种味道……不是香水的味道，也不是花……他这里没有花，你也看到了……”丁纳丹有些手忙脚乱，他不知如何组织语言，“该死的，可恶，我只在女巫身上闻到过那种味儿，这种香味别人靠近了也有可能沾上，但是慢慢就会消散。只是……你懂我意思……”  
加拉哈德深深叹了一口气垂下头，将丁纳丹松开。他吞咽了一下嘴里的口水，空气中淡淡的金银花香气就像是在嘲弄他的无知。  
“……圆桌骑士当中，有谁是和特里斯坦关系交恶的吗？我只要一两个，一两个可能的名字，会对他下杀手的……”  
丁纳丹汗毛倒竖，嘶了一声往后退了退。  
“特里斯坦？他在我眼里就是个为所欲为的小混账，但谁会忍心想杀他——不对……”他举手放在鼻子前面深思熟虑起来，“我见过他的尸体……他是被人从背后刺杀的，会这样做的……巴乐米底……还有谁……奥克尼的人？毕竟他们用阴险的手段杀了兰马洛克骑士。其他人……我毫无头绪，很抱歉。”  
“这就够了。”加拉哈德如释重负，后背贴着墙几乎要滑下去，“那香味呢？难道宫廷中潜藏着女巫？”  
丁纳丹摇了摇头。  
“听着，这些都是我的猜测，我之前从未意识到这些有什么不对，我只能告诉你我的猜测……特里斯坦死后兰斯洛特骑士悲伤不已，他一个人带着裹起来的尸体上了船，回到了他的家乡布列塔尼，说要把特里斯坦在那里安葬……他回来的时候确实没有带着尸体，所以我们都以为他已经死了……”  
“但事实并非如此，他还活着，你也能看到，你是他的挚友，你不会认错。”  
“我不可能认错，那就是他——”  
加拉哈德一把抓住了他的肩膀。  
“丁纳丹骑士，我怀疑圆桌内有不少人都知道背后的计谋，而我只能信任您。”他深吸一口气，“如果我因为调查真相远行，请您留下来保护他。”  
“保护？你开什么玩笑，那是特里斯坦——我是说，他可比我……”丁纳丹失笑，指了指身后的方向，但他扭头看到特里斯坦脖子上的淤青时便又哑然，“……算了，我会尽力的……他变成这个样子也有我观察不周的责任，多谢你，骑士加拉哈德。”  
加拉哈德握住他的手紧紧地捏了捏，然后松开来点点下巴。“去和他叙旧吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我在外面守门。”

特里斯坦知道总会有这么一天。  
当他醒来时，骑士的头衔就已经从他身上剥离。他没有疑问，也没有反驳，因为他从自己身上闻到了怀念的味道。他的父亲曾从妖精栖息的森林中归来，在很长一段时间里，他的身上都弥漫着这种香味，直到他娶了第二位妻子之后才消失。  
但沾上味道与散发味道是两回事，他心里再清楚不过。  
他曾经的友人坐在他的对面，带着一种怜悯又无能为力的眼神凝视他。他知道自己现在配不上自称骑士，他在自己身上看不到骑士的力量，遍身都是奇怪的伤痕，而且连路都走不利索。可这些伤痕总有一天都会痊愈，不论他在受伤的时候有多痛苦，那些人也知道他不会因此死掉。  
“……我知道你肯定会来的，丁纳丹。但我没法离开这里，所以也不能拜托什么人去找你……”他不知道自己在说什么，十指交叉握成一团，“我不能给你添麻烦，因为我已经死了……”  
“你在活着的时候给我添的麻烦也不少。”丁纳丹苦笑，撑着下巴看着他，“你忘记了吗，爵爷？我曾经为了你一个人挡在桥上，提防那些恶人骑士过桥去伤害你……虽然我肯定抵挡不住那么多人，但我打心眼里希望你没有性命之忧。除了你没有人能够那样使唤我，你为何不信任我呢？”  
特里斯坦被问住了。他感到羞愧，倒不是因为对朋友的不信任，而是忘却了友谊的他实在不够光彩。  
“……我醒来之后经历了一些事情，让我无法回想起那些能带来希望的东西。丁纳丹骑士，请你接受我的歉意……”特里斯坦摸了摸自己的脖子，似乎想起了什么痛苦的过往，“那些事情直到现在还在折磨我的灵魂，让我无法从哀痛中清醒……我就是这样一个人啊。”  
丁纳丹一拳锤在了桌子上，痛苦万分地垂下脑袋。  
“是他？除了爱情没有任何东西能够伤害到你，特里斯坦，你是雄鹰，是无人能敌的雄狮，你的英姿就是不列颠的太阳——兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特对你做了什么？告诉我，只要你下令，我的主人，只要你下令！我就赔上我的性命去讨伐他！！！”他越说越激动，那副时常戏谑他人的五官拧在了一起，他认真地望着特里斯坦的眼睛，几乎站了起来，“作为你的追随者我愿意效劳，只要你说出来，特里斯坦——”  
而特里斯坦沉默着，空气中只有丁纳丹的怒火在燃烧。他抓起特里斯坦的手腕，看到上面的勒痕又小心翼翼地放轻力气，特里斯坦抬起头来，他露出那漂亮的失神的眼睛。  
“……你爱他。”丁纳丹颤抖着声音，他的主人总是做出他不能理解的言行，尤其是那叵测的爱情，“没有人不爱他……是啊，他也爱着你。仅仅是这样你就会忍受这一切，对吗？”  
“我不知道，我不知道……”特里斯坦咬着牙哆嗦着嘴唇，轻轻地摇头，“我……我没有做好反抗他的准备，他来我这里从来都是在忏悔，我不知道应该怎么做……”  
“有时我们不应当考虑怎么做，”丁纳丹叹了口气，他扭头看向窗外，加拉哈德站在枝叶繁茂的椴树下靠着树干，点燃烟草放在手心驱赶来来往往的蜜蜂，“我们应当考虑做另一种选择。”

他们回到卡美洛城的时候，加拉哈德明显感觉到气氛都不一样了。这里除了丁纳丹已经没有可以信任的人，他不知道哪些人是知情人，也不知道哪些人是无辜者。既然特里斯坦会在无人之时被其他骑士背刺，他也应当担心一下自己的脑袋。  
“说实话，我很怕死，爵爷。”丁纳丹对他也换上了那副对待特里斯坦的语气，苦笑着跟在他身后，“您可也不要死，我死了还好，要是您死了，就没人能帮助我的主人了。”  
“即便是我的父亲，做出非人之事我也会讨伐他。”加拉哈德深吸一口气，他和丁纳丹一起往前走，一些普通的骑士路过他们，微笑着和他们致意。不远处有一群骑士围着另一位圆桌骑士，他个子很高，与兰斯洛特差不多，似乎备受人爱戴，但加拉哈德发现自己不认识他。  
“那是哪一位？我似乎很少看到他。”  
“上帝啊，你们这群厉害骑士的眼睛都怎么了？平时都是用头盔看人吗？”丁纳丹打趣地调侃道，“那位是加勒沃特，布鲁诺骑士之子，是个同样崇尚兰斯洛特骑士的人。等一下……你这么一说……特里斯坦年轻气盛的时候杀死了他的父母……但那是很久之前的事情了，加勒沃特不像是那般记仇的人……”  
加勒沃特似乎察觉到了什么，他透过人群朝这边递来和善的眼神，然后微微点头。加拉哈德对他还以后辈的目光弯腰欠身，但这一个动作就几乎耗光他所有的力气。  
“或许吧。但不管是谁我们都需要提防。”加拉哈德擦了一下自己的鼻子，咳嗽两下继续往前走，他总感觉这宫廷内有人片刻不离地盯着他，“特里斯坦需要东西防身……但他的武器都在我父亲的房间里，我们得想个别的办法……”  
丁纳丹若有所思地点头。在他们一前一后走进城堡之后，加勒沃特的目光复又留在了他们狭长的影子上。  
“今晚要做的事情和之前一样。”他的表情并没有变化，似乎他要谈的事情和平时毫无区别，“我在里面的时候，你们记得在大路那里把守。”  
骑士们谦恭地点头，然后在夜幕的火光中逐一散去。

临近六月的夜晚逐渐有了潮气，山野之间流淌着水雾，从低谷涌向空中，而随着月亮在空中愈发明亮，也正是疯狂的人们产生幻觉的高峰。  
特里斯坦听见了敲门声。临走时丁纳丹在他的房门内侧加上了带锁链的门闩，因此开门变得有些费力。他透过窗户望向门外，那是一个再熟悉不过的身影，于是他用力打开门闩，月色照耀下伫立着本打算敲第二次门的兰斯洛特。  
他们相顾无言。特里斯坦扶着门框沉默片刻，最后还是拉开了门。  
“你放任加拉哈德在你这里留宿，特里斯坦。”兰斯洛特面容严肃地走进他的住处，环视弥漫着暖黄色火光的屋内，“……有别人来过了吗？”  
他的目光停留在被撞断的楼梯扶手上，通往后院的门此刻也紧紧地锁着。特里斯坦紧张地从胳膊下面伸去另一只手，抚摸自己隐隐作痛的肋骨，他不知道要怎样回答才能算合理。  
“我是……'骑士们'的男妓，这不是你们告诉我的吗？当我在门口看到加拉哈德的第一天……我以为你们告诉他了成人的途径。”他闭上眼睛，椴树之下加拉哈德犹豫不决的身影依旧鲜明，“高文也告诉我应当参与到他的教育当中，我还以为你什么都知道，兰斯洛特……包括，包括……包括我爱你。”  
他深感讽刺，他拒绝所有来自少年的爱意，自己却奋不顾身地投入到毫无回报的感情之中。在他还活着的时候，兰斯洛特总会对他投来炽烈的目光，他明白那当中赏识多于爱意，但他依旧毫无顾忌地留在他身边，直到自己死去。  
他忽然害怕，如果这个循环将在年轻人的身上重演，自己岂不是罪大恶极？  
出乎他的意料，兰斯洛特这次并未下跪忏悔。那个每次到来都会跪在他的脚边把自己当做修士忏悔的男人似乎在月亮的影响下改变了来时的目的，他靠近他曾经的追随者，粗糙的手指拂起特里斯坦脸上的长发，然后低下头和他接吻。温和的亲吻容易让人流泪，也是良好的止痛药，特里斯坦发觉自己泪流满面的时候，兰斯洛特抱着他的腰将他抵在墙上，明亮的月光从窗口笔直地笼罩在他们身上，衣服剥落露出他们在月色下一样苍白的皮肤。被野兽的生殖器撕裂的下体仅仅是一碰就传来疼痛，但特里斯坦努力压抑自己的呻吟，兰斯洛特没有发觉他的痛苦，双手托住他的臀部将他挂在自己腰上，那仍然存留痛楚的后庭仍未痊愈便被进入了。  
特里斯坦按捺不住地发出吃痛的声音，他的指甲死死嵌入兰斯洛特的后背，对方却因此抗拒地颤了一下。但兰斯洛特并没有谴责他，而是在他伤痕累累的脖颈上留下微微渗血的齿痕，滚热的性器在他湿润的体内深入，很快那习惯了被人侵犯的后穴就变得柔软又温存。特里斯坦在这个姿势下感到腰间阵阵疼痛，他的呻吟很快从快感的传递变成了疼痛的表现，兰斯洛特并不是为了安慰他而来，他知道自己身上已经满是伤痕，但并没有因此停下。  
“兰斯洛特……兰斯洛特卿……！啊啊……请……请慢一点……或者，或者去床上……呜呜…………！”他拼命咬住嘴唇生怕自己求饶，但肋骨的更痛有那么一秒让他失神。对方依旧将他死死摁在墙上，把他禁锢在自己怀抱里的狭小空间内，欣赏他的痛苦和他的忍耐，还有他额头上细密的冷汗。这一切都让他感到兴奋不已，特里斯坦此时才感到震惊，他挣扎着扶着墙想要直起身体，就在这一瞬间云层遮盖住了明亮的月亮，地面上的月色倏然消失，二人身上不再有光亮覆盖，取而代之的是深沉的夜色。兰斯洛特愣了一下，特里斯坦抓住机会一把按住他的脸，将他的脸扭向自己，他猎人的眼睛看清了面前之人的脸庞。  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊……！你……你来惩罚我了……加勒沃特！”他强忍疼痛推开来人的身体从墙上掉了下去，一股钻心的痛苦瞬间遍布全身，他抓住地上的衣服想要爬到有墙壁遮蔽的地方，他想去关上窗户，他明白一旦云雾散开，月亮重新出现，他又会重回刚刚那昏乱的境地。加勒沃特跟在他身后，弯腰抓起他的肩膀，特里斯坦的余光看到云层正在散开，就在这千钧一发之刻他把手伸进了壁炉的火堆，从里面摸出白天放在砌砖上的烧火棍，双手握住滚烫的铁棍举了起来，身体的记忆重新复苏，就像举起一把剑在斗技场上反击，他听到了肉体被刺中的声音，那根铁棍在黑暗中刺进了加勒沃特没有被铠甲覆盖的大腿，高大的男人发出一声吃痛的吼叫，他从腰间拔出剑高举起来，在即将挥剑砍下的时候，特里斯坦在他面前摇摇欲坠地站了起来。他的面前不再是一个男妓，也不是一个任由他欺凌的弱者，而是一头负隅顽抗的雄狮，一只翅膀流血却也宁死不屈的猎鹰。特里斯坦未着寸缕，手中也仅仅只是握住了一根铁棍，但在月光照耀下，他却身着铠甲与洁白的披风，凌厉的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠发光，双手紧握铁剑，如同千军万马挺立在他面前。大腿上的伤口顿时传来钻心剜骨的疼痛，加勒沃特哀嚎了一声，他冲过去一把推开怒视着他的那个骑士，从没有关严的前门逃了出去。  
败者的脚步声消失之后，刺眼的明月之下，地面上只能听到乌鸦的叫声。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章NTR要素略高

『用你的利爪在我的伤口上再次划过吧，  
就当这是最后的道别。  
你曾经休憩过的地方，  
如今只剩荒芜。  
当夜幕降临，  
我从泪水的反光中寻找那一丝光明，  
你骑马路过，  
而我只能远远旁观。  
无论我多么渴望你的爱，  
却始终无法与你同在。』  
……  
纯洁的月光并非清明之物，当它普照大地，只会给人带来无限的疯狂，它的照耀下普通的魔法也可以催发强大的幻觉。  
远处的高山之上有狼在嗥叫，此起彼伏，阴冷的空气中鬼魂飘过一家家门户，地面的缝隙散发出冰冷的气息。那些久未浇灌的土地里钻出阵阵白雾，它们在空旷的庭院里纠缠，攀附在无形之中，在特里斯坦的眼里化作一个熟悉的人形。  
特里斯坦衣衫单薄地坐在水井边，他泪眼朦胧的眼眶仍是红肿的，虽说披着外套，但他相当于一丝不挂，夜风从他的衣摆之下钻过，他的双腿乃至发丝瑟瑟发抖，而他的眼神依旧迷茫空洞。  
“请您指引我吧……”他发出颤抖的声音，对着空气中的白雾喊道，“我该如何做，我该去向何方……我该选择什么……兰马洛克卿！如果您还当我是您的同事和朋友……就像丁纳丹那样……”  
月亮附近此刻万里无云。  
高大的鬼魂没有双腿，他就像一阵微风靠近，雾气一般的双手贴在特里斯坦的脸上。特里斯坦发觉鬼魂与自己一般冰冷，但自己的身上有着夜里的水汽。鬼魂似乎在低语，俯下身捧着他的脑袋，在他嘴唇上施以友谊的亲吻。那是无比高尚，厚重，且真诚的亲吻，远远不比他与兰斯洛特的一百个吻热烈，也不比血亲之间的祝福之吻亲密，特里斯坦感觉自己的嘴唇即将被冻僵，但身体深处却是灼热的。  
鬼魂抚摸他的脖子，他的肩膀，他的手腕，他的肋骨，他的腿与脚趾……鬼魂发出哀伤的叹息，他在心疼他，但也在给他力量。  
“我想过为您复仇，但那时我什么都没能做。”特里斯坦弯下腰忏悔，他抱着双膝蜷缩在鬼魂的怀里，这是他死去之后第一次忏悔，“现在我还在这世上徘徊，只要您说一句话，我就拿起剑对他们复仇……为了您的灵魂能够安息……”  
但鬼魂寂静无语，他如同长辈那般紧紧地拥抱他，时间就这样在寒冷彻骨的拥抱中流逝。月亮愈发明亮，大地仿佛白昼，特里斯坦感到自己脸上好像有冷水滑过，他仰起头，一具血肉模糊的尸体正在他上方凝视他，那是骑士兰马洛克的脸，即便他的五官满是血污，黑色的血从他后颈与后背的伤口中流下，他也能认出这是自己的友人。他闭上眼睛迎上去，张大嘴含住尸体冰冷僵硬的皮肤，吮吸那上面流淌的血液，死人的血腥味比活人还要浓重恶心，他强忍呕吐的欲望，在这种洗礼下淌着泪水，直至尸体饱含祝福地在他额头上留下道别的一吻。  
月光渐渐微弱，黎明的光芒自东方冉冉升起，鬼魂在晨光中消散了。但他的抚摸所到之处，在微光的照耀下，那些陈旧的伤痕已然痊愈。  
特里斯坦拉开自己的衣服，他身上只留下那道致他于死地的疤痕。口中的血腥味仍未散去，他迎着阳光站起来，升起的太阳将前夜的所有痕迹都燃烧殆尽。  
  
  


这天是个阴天。  
圆桌骑士们一如既往在巨大的圆桌附近聚集，他们落座商谈国家大事，虽然座位上并没有坐满，但他们一如既往地履行各自的职责。国王离开他的座位时习惯性地扫了一眼离自己较近的空座，这里比起平时多了一个空缺。  
“加勒沃特骑士？他去哪里了？”  
“陛下，加勒沃特骑士昨晚归来之后生了重病，他发了一场高烧，我安排他在我的城堡内休息。”兰斯洛特站了起来，“如果您乐意去看望一下他的话，我相信病情会大有好转……”  
这只是一句客套话，霜寒露重的夜里即便是身体强壮的骑士受凉也再常见不过。国王正准备说几句关心的话时，加拉哈德从他那第十三个席位上站了起来。  
“如果加勒沃特骑士不嫌弃的话，”他的脸上没有半分刚来圆桌时的怯色，“我来为陛下代劳。”  
亚瑟王的眼里流露出赏识，他抬起手表示应允，与随行的骑士们一起转身离开。加拉哈德的举动放在平时并不特殊，但只因是加拉哈德，只因是关于特里斯坦，他在离开席位时听到暗处纷杂的瑟瑟低语。他听不清那些高贵的骑士在私底下谈论他什么，这个国家最英勇的男人们怀着最残忍又龌龊的心思无时无刻不在勾心斗角，现在把他也卷了进来。  
“你真的要去吗，加拉哈德？”帕西瓦尔和鲍斯开玩笑地跟了上来，兰斯洛特已经走到了大厅门口等他，他得赶上去，“你现在的举动根本不像你，我还以为你一辈子都要像特里斯坦那样孤僻呢！”  
“……”加拉哈德本想甩脱这两个朋友，但他听到特里斯坦的名字时脚步放慢了，“他？”  
“特里斯坦总是一个人坐在自己的席位上，谁也不知道他在想什么……哪怕是关于他的事情他也在神游，如果他严肃起来，我们也看不透他的表情，因为他根本不怎么笑。”鲍斯托着下巴回忆起来，“说起来，偶尔我们也会注意不到他……但当人们说起最英勇的那几个骑士，又必定有他的名字……”  
“就算是兰斯洛特骑士也会被他打败呢！”帕西瓦尔大笑起来，他捂着肚子想起了什么，“鲍斯肯定见过，据说特里斯坦把他从马上挑了下去，每一场换一个不同的盾牌，兰斯洛特根本认不出来他，还以为自己被不同的骑士轮着揍！”  
那肯定是一段意气风发的时光。他们尚且年轻，特里斯坦也只有不过二十岁的年纪。圆桌骑士们纷纷从家乡出发历险，在旅途中建立颇多丰功伟业，他们的史诗被人传唱，最后聚集在亚瑟王麾下，为了荣耀与信仰而战。骑士们的厮杀仅限于面对面，但他们的决斗也往往正义且高洁。  
而此时此刻的圆桌是如此脆弱，它的裂纹无时不在提醒加拉哈德这里是个背德之地。或许特里斯坦的死亡并非源头，他只是一个契机，更早之前，当兰马洛克骑士死于非命之前……  
他千头万绪跟在兰斯洛特后面到了他的城堡。他的父亲一路上并没有与他搭话，大概是发觉他处在沉思之中没有打扰。兰斯洛特对任何人都抱有这种尊重，但他是否对谁有过例外？  
加勒沃特躺在温暖的房间里，高大的骑士脱去铠甲脆弱地陷在被褥之中，此刻也是一个手无缚鸡之力的普通人。如果有人想要在这里杀死他，那肯定不费吹灰之力。加拉哈德又被自己的念头吓了一跳，他最近总是把自己当做特里斯坦去思考，在他身上好像存在着两个灵魂在行动。  
应他的要求，兰斯洛特没有一起进屋，于是他把厚重的房门关严，一步一步走向加勒沃特休息的床榻。这位骑士昨夜似乎受了相当大的惊吓，有些见多识广的骑士揣测他在昨天的月夜里看到了鬼魂，所以才会突然病倒。看起来确实如此，当他走近就能感受到加勒沃特身上高烧的热度，于是坐在了床边的椅子上安静地凝视他。  
“……兰斯……洛特……”加勒沃特微微睁开眼睛，他因为高烧神志不清，与其他人一样把面前的人认成了那位湖上骑士，“您回来了……为何在病榻之前逗留？您应当还有很多要事要做……”  
加拉哈德将错就错，弯腰凑近了一些。  
“我刚从朝廷归来，暂且在你这里休息一会儿。加勒沃特，你昨晚经历了什么？”  
加勒沃特睁着眼睛回忆了一会儿，然后害怕地闭上了眼睛。他握着拳头在床铺上捶打，似乎在悔恨自己昨晚的行为，但又带着一丝不甘。  
“请……请原谅我，爵爷，我从妖女那里学了混淆视听的魔法，说要借着月光才能有效……我去了特里斯坦那里……”他颤抖着抬起手，本能地害怕对方发怒，“还请您听我说完……我，我本以为那是个完全的法术，但自己也中了招，我看到了特里斯坦，以前的特里斯坦骑士，他的身后好像还站着别人……我被那个幻影谴责了我的罪恶，只能落荒而逃，请您原谅我这个罪大恶极的家伙吧，请您……”  
加拉哈德感到自己没法再听下去了。他踢掉梯子站起身拔剑出鞘，加勒沃特睁大眼睛看了他一会儿，眼神清澈了片刻，闭上眼认命一般垂下了手。  
“……原来我在对着这世界上最纯洁的人忏悔……您要代替您的父亲了结我吗，加拉哈德？我现在手无寸铁，您完全可以杀了我……替那个死掉的特里斯坦骑士复仇……”  
“果然是你。”加拉哈德的剑尖指着他的喉咙，“趁你现在醒着，回答我的问题。我父亲说你伙同其他人刺杀了特里斯坦，还有哪些人参与了你的计划？”  
“……我不是个聪明的男人，这样阴险的计划是一个蠢货想不出的。”加勒沃特的声音很低，略微沙哑伴随咳嗽，“你应该去问问那些脑袋灵光的家伙，不留痕迹地杀死一个人，还能让爱他的人放弃复仇……这种事情之前也发生过。我们有盟约，至死我也不能亲口告诉你真相，而现在报应落到了我头上……你觉得你的父亲是无辜的吗？不，不不不，加拉哈德，他是我最尊崇的骑士，但正因如此他能干出任何 **人类** 都想不到的事情……你和他很像，你也会和他一样——”  
寒光一闪，锋利的剑刃插入他耳朵旁的枕头，白色的羽毛从里面飞舞而出，就像鲜血喷薄一般。加拉哈德压抑着愤怒的吼叫，他的眼神就像魔鬼那样恐怖，加勒沃特顿觉浑身焦热，他躺的地方不再是柔软的床榻而是一张熔炉，正以地狱之火将他灼烧。  
不知过了多久，加拉哈德阴沉着脸拔出剑，刘海垂下遮住他的眼睛，他收剑回鞘，转身踏着沉重的步伐开门走了出去。沉重的门扇在他身后合上之时，加勒沃特仿佛听到了审判的钟声。

……

加拉哈德走出客房的走廊，他的父亲正在城墙上俯瞰城堡下的风景。兰斯洛特的快乐堡背靠群山而立，深谷对面便是险峻的断块山，往下走走便是幽静的丛林。加拉哈德忆起自己的童年，祖父的城堡坐落在山脚之下，他经常跑出去在河水附近捉鱼，在原野的薄雾里挥舞短剑，他总是幻想自己父亲的童年是否和自己一样。但现如今他们之间的距离如此遥远，无论他怎么追赶，兰斯洛特总是有很多成年人的秘密藏在时间的长河中，但这些秘密本不应该影响他们的关系。  
“您之前也和特里斯坦骑士这样站在这里吗？”他把手放上砌砖，正午的太阳在砖头上投下两人的影子。  
“你总是认为我和他十分亲密。”兰斯洛特微笑着看他。  
“难道不是？我听过了很多故事，您和他命定的决斗，他一路从北方追随您而来，而你们两个又是多么的……”加拉哈德寻找着措辞，“多么的，相爱，如同真正的夫妻。我以为你们是爱人。”  
加拉哈德意识到自己在嫉妒，他本不该有这种心情。如果是其他人，他尚且可以忽视不计，但湖上的兰斯洛特不行。没有任何骑士可以超越他，而特里斯坦爱的正是这样一个人。  
“……加拉哈德，嗯，现在呼唤你的名字让我觉得我在呼唤儿时的自己。要知道当我年幼的时候，我曾在湖中仙女的抚养下生活，她们看待人类的眼睛与我们看待彼此的眼睛不同，我从她们那里学会了爱，忠贞，对女性的尊重……特里斯坦曾在摩根王后的城堡里杀死了她埋伏的所有骑士，但我就不会这样做。”兰斯洛特平静地叙述这一切，“但特里斯坦，他与任何人都不同。我自知自己是人类，他也是人类，但他远比我更像是来自仙女的森林，这圆桌配不上他，这世间配不上他，他所接触的一切都配不上他……骑士这个高贵的身份也配不上他。我赏识这样与众不同的特里斯坦，他的歌声像是精灵，战斗的身姿仿佛传说的神灵，他就像森林之神幻化的美男子向我走来，我无法控制自己不去爱他……”  
加拉哈德从不知道兰斯洛特会在他面前说这么多的话，这些话都关于特里斯坦，而这个平日里理性又成熟的父亲，在他面前变得愈发陌生，甚至有些骇人。他来到卡美洛本是想接近他，没曾想在这个瞬间他们之间变得如此遥远。  
“他们嫉妒他，你爱他，他们利用了你的爱……你甚至都没有阻止！”加拉哈德咬牙喊了出来，甩开披风愤怒地看着他的父亲，“你就放任他们杀死他，然后带着他的尸体——你对他做了什么？！如果你不告诉我，我就自己去找答案！”  
兰斯洛特这次没有答话，他的眼里带着一丝悲凉，但并不存在后悔。加拉哈德摇了摇头，他感觉再也不能在这个宫廷待下去了，他扭头冲下了城堡楼梯，在兰斯洛特沉默的凝视中远去。  
  


『大海开始悲泣，  
我的心如此沉重。  
在我的忧愁中，  
我将在黎明前离开。  
在黎明降临之前，  
别再声声道别。』  
  


“这把剑没有你自己的轻盈，所以挥舞的时候你要注意一点。你有多长时间没有拿剑了？拿起来给我看一下。”丁纳丹把一把新剑递给特里斯坦，特里斯坦握住剑柄在空中挥舞一圈，那熟悉的味道又回到了丁纳丹脑海里，这使他松了一口气。  
“这肯定不能抵抗那几位拿圣剑的骑士。”特里斯坦看着手中的剑若有所思，“如果柯塔纳在我手里……不，倒也没关系，虽说杀死他们做不到，但仅仅是打斗几个回合也可以。”  
“你想杀了他们？你之前都没有干过这种事。”丁纳丹坐在水井边旁观他挥剑，虽说他确认眼前人就是自己的朋友，但特里斯坦最近经历的事情让他变了很多。  
“我昨晚坐在那里，就是那里——”特里斯坦指了指他坐着的水井，“我看到了兰马洛克骑士。他请求我原谅杀死他的仇人，不愿我节外生枝，但最后他给我留下了选择。”他拉开自己的衣服，胸口只有一道鲜红的疤痕。“我要为自己复仇，丁纳丹。我无法回到卡美洛去，也不能离开这里，所以只能请你帮我的忙。”  
“若说帮忙，爵爷，你的事情我必定会赴汤蹈火……”  
“是吗？那现在起来，快，起来！”特里斯坦用剑鞘抽打他的屁股，就像赶猎犬那样把他赶起来，“把剑拔出来，我们比试一下，让我热热身！”  
“只有这个不行，特里斯坦！我会被你削掉脑袋的！”丁纳丹跳了起来，在庭院里乱跑躲避特里斯坦的追赶，“我可不是你的狗！快住手——”  
“当啷”两声，特里斯坦没收回去的剑刃被另一把剑挡住了。丁纳丹趁机从他剑鞘下面逃脱，重新坐回水井那里翘起了腿。  
“喏，现在你有对手了。”  
特里斯坦无奈地叹了口气。他一只手把过长的鬓发撩到耳后抬起头，加拉哈德微笑的脸庞落在他的眼里。他握紧剑柄，重新适应了一下剑的重量，然后在年轻骑士的注视下突刺了上去。  
霎时间狭小的庭院里只有铁器碰撞的声音，二人在阴云密布的天空下缠斗，奔跑时脚底带起阵阵尘土，仿佛穿越了十年的时空回到那个高洁的年代。  
  
  


特里斯坦躺在屋顶上，凉风吹拂他暴露的脖颈，后颈的头发黏在皮肤上风干。他把剑放在胸前，阴云之中隐约有几颗星辰闪耀，这让他想起自己无数个骑马赶路的夜晚。不列颠的土地很少有彻底的晴夜，他总是在这样稀疏的星辰下跋涉。他在旷野之上燃起篝火，和衣睡在马肚子旁边，清晨醒来就去附近的丛林找能吃的东西。直到他一路获准进入亚瑟王的土地，这种生活才彻底结束。  
加拉哈德侧躺在他身边安静地看着他。因为这里只有一张床，丁纳丹识趣地在太阳落山之前回去了。他几度想要伸手靠近特里斯坦，但又因为心底的胆怯收回来。而特里斯坦一直望着夜空，这让他忍无可忍，最后只得爬起来抓着他的肩膀让他看向自己。  
“我……我难道没有星星好看吗？您一直在看星星……”  
特里斯坦闪亮亮的眼睛惊讶地看着他，然后噗嗤笑出了声。少年因为他这一声笑顿时脸红到了耳根，低下头埋在他胸前不肯抬起，特里斯坦只能轻轻地抚摸他的头发哄他。  
“是，对不起，我现在在看你了。”  
加拉哈德深吸气，他感到心情平复了许多。他安静地趴在特里斯坦胸前倾听那规律的心跳，然后二人又陷入了沉默。  
“我……我今天，问了我的父亲，”加拉哈德努力地找话题聊，但他很快就为自己找兰斯洛特做跳板感到后悔，却也只能继续下去，因为特里斯坦对此有了反应，“我问他你们是不是爱人……因为所有人都这样说，说你们彼此相爱，而你更是比任何人都热烈地爱他。我不明白……您究竟为什么爱他呢？”  
特里斯坦明亮的眼睛看着他，睫毛微微垂下。  
“你为什么爱我呢，加拉哈德？”  
加拉哈德反被问住了，他发现自己也无法回答这个问题。特里斯坦的手还在温柔地抚摸他的后脑勺，这个人似乎总是把他当做一个孩子，哪怕他已经成年，这让他总是无端羞耻。  
“……我们第一次做爱的时候，”特里斯坦的手抚摸他的脸庞，指尖滑过那些过分怀念的轮廓，“也是在这样的旷野之下。我因为不想和其他人参加宴会，从全都是人的城堡里溜了出来，一个人骑马跑到后面的湖边散心……我只是看到他被人包围就感到痛苦，倒不是因为我不能站在他身边，而是我无法开口。于是我在湖边弹了一会儿竖琴，就在这个时候身后传来了马蹄声……”  
特里斯坦望进加拉哈德的眼睛，思绪回到了多年前的那个夜晚。  
“你来干什么？”他侧坐在马鞍上停止了演奏，兰斯洛特从灯火辉煌的城堡中追来，下马站在他的视线之下。作为下属他本该也一起下马，但这次他并不想那样做。  
“因为我发现有人缺席。”兰斯洛特故意用他不喜欢的措辞调侃他，他发现自己有点生气，于是扭过头去看着湖面上的云影。  
“既然你不想回去，那我们就不回去。这么多人的宴会，即便缺席两个骑士也不会有人发现。”兰斯洛特牵着马在前面一点的地方停下，然后坐在一块石头上。特里斯坦叹了口气，兰斯洛特消失不可能没有人发现，但他的心彻底软了下来。他拍了一下马脖子驱赶它往前走了几步，兰斯洛特闻声立马站了起来，朝他伸出手，特里斯坦左右扭头看了看，然后抱着竖琴跳了下去。兰斯洛特的身体比他大一圈，因此严严实实地将他接住抱在怀里。  
特里斯坦这才意识到自己做了什么，他捂着嘴从他怀里滑了出去，但兰斯洛特抓住他的胳膊不让他离开，复又把他束缚在胸前。特里斯坦听到自己心如擂鼓，就连两匹马也没有发出声音，周围只能听到自己激烈的心跳声。  
“您把我当自己的孩子了吗？如果是这样的话就快放开我……我要回去了！”他语无伦次地用气话掩饰自己的紧张，闭紧眼睛想要逃离。但兰斯洛特一言未发，手放在他脸上把他长长的鬓发拨开，然后抚摸他的脸。  
“不，”兰斯洛特低声说，“你知道吗，我的养母她也很喜欢侧坐在马背上，但即便如此我小时候骑马也总是跟不上她，因为她是仙女，甚至可以在马匹疾驰的时候弹奏三弦琴。你刚刚的样子让我想起了她。”  
“……那我也不是您的母亲，兰斯洛特骑士。”特里斯坦放弃了挣扎，但兰斯洛特这番话反而打消了他的紧张，他安分地待在他怀里抱着自己的竖琴，“我倒是知道您儿时被湖中仙女抢走，她们抚养了您一段时间，那阵子您还不叫兰斯洛特，叫加拉哈德——”  
“你也可以叫我加拉哈德，如果你喜欢的话。”兰斯洛特拉着他坐在湖边，他那湖水蓝的眼里有星星在颤动。特里斯坦意识到自己快要窒息了，他放下竖琴跪坐起来，这是他第一次如此近距离地端详兰斯洛特的脸，他握惯了弓箭的双手捧住这张脸，兰斯洛特就像孩子那样安静地凝视他，似乎在催促他喊出那个名字。  
“……加拉哈德。”他脱口而出。兰斯洛特抱住他的腰将他摁倒在草丛里，湖堤上的风吹开他的衣服，特里斯坦感到自己的身体与灵魂都被通透地贯穿，但他是自愿的，他在爱意被接纳的感动中颤抖，无论对方说什么都不会影响他爱他。  
“你就像妖精一样美丽，我的特里斯坦……”湖上骑士的手指掠过他的眼睛与鼻尖，最后的声音被风吹散，“……如果……和她们一样永恒的话……”  
特里斯坦用手腕遮住了双眼，泪水从皮肤间隙缓缓涌出。因为加拉哈德一直拥抱着他，他的体温变得温热起来，金银花的香味弥漫在夜风里，这些都在提醒他自己身上确确实实的变化。兰斯洛特当年那些被他忽略的情话都已经变为了现实，如今他不会死去，容颜永驻，妖精一般的体香持久地吸引着所有靠近他的人。  
“明天我就会动身远行，”加拉哈德握住他的手诚恳地看他，“回来之后，我就不会回去圆桌骑士那边了。我会拜托丁纳丹骑士把我的东西都搬到这里来，我不会让他们再靠近这里一步。”  
特里斯坦笑了笑。  
“你要开始你自己的旅途了。”  
“我希望这旅途更多的是能够取悦您。”加拉哈德亲吻他的手背，然后得寸进尺亲吻他的胳膊，肩膀和脖颈，“我不会强求您改变主意来爱我了，当兰斯洛特开始惧怕我的时候，您再考虑也不迟。如果您想的话……暂时把我当做他……”  
这句话顷刻间点燃了干柴烈火，特里斯坦睁大了眼睛，他在加拉哈德身上看到了燃烧的火焰。浑身带火的加拉哈德在人群中照亮黑夜，驱散不详，他踏入卡美洛城的那一刻，特里斯坦透过重重人群看到他，就永远记下了他的面容。燃烧的加拉哈德站在椴树下，年轻，疑惑，又勇猛，他的纯洁与正直是狮子的鬃毛，他呼唤他，加拉哈德——他不只是在呼唤一个名字，他在呼唤两个人，在呼唤他深爱的那个塑像。  
“兰斯洛特卿，我——”他哽咽着拉长声音，黑夜中加拉哈德的脸愈发与几年前的另一个人重叠，“请您放我走吧，只要我离开您……我们都会变回原来的模样……”  
“兰斯洛特”的手指伸入他的指间，火焰如同利刃从内而外点燃他的肉体，情欲在时空错乱的回忆里张牙舞爪地过境。悲愁之子取笑自己，这把火焰终将有一天会将那片湖水烧干，而他只能做一个旁观之人。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章NTR要素极高，腹黑高文注意

原野被夏季的热风吹成一片绿色之时，一位骑士风尘仆仆地从田野的野花丛中归来了。当他骑着马进入卡美洛的大门时，国王甚至亲自迎接。年轻的骑士们听说了他的名字纷纷跑了出来，往他的身上抛去夏天盛开的洋菊花。  
“凯——！”高文率先上去拥抱他，拉着他的肩膀带他进入人群中，“你有几年没回来了，给我们讲讲你路上的见闻如何？晚上务必来参加宴会，因为你可是主角！”  
“可饶了我吧，一路上我累得要命，现在只想洗把脸躺到床上一觉睡到明天。”凯苦笑着，他环视了一圈周围，“有些生面孔啊，说起来，兰斯洛特什么时候回来的？我在康沃尔附近才见到他，他怎么这么快飞回来了？”  
被提到的兰斯洛特愣了一下，众人随即哈哈大笑。  
“你是不是看错了，凯骑士，兰斯洛特骑士一直都在这里，几乎不会离开他的领地！”  
“是吗，但是我在东南边旅行的时候，那里一直有一个自称叫湖上的兰斯洛特的骑士行侠仗义，许多人都在赞美他。”凯愈发疑惑，“我还以为只有特里斯坦会干出这种事……说到这个，特里斯坦呢？我怎么没有看到他？他又去偷懒了吗？”  
“凯居然不知道吗？你跑得也太远了吧，特里斯坦他——”帕西瓦尔心直口快地刚想说什么就被兰斯洛特挡了下去，但凯看到帕西瓦尔的表情就知道是怎么回事了，他皱皱眉头陷入悲哀的情绪中，周围的气氛也从欢乐变为尴尬。帕西瓦尔自知惹了祸，耸耸肩后退到了人群里。  
“他是什么时候去世的……？上帝啊，我都不知道，上次见到他……感觉还很精神……”他抬起头看向兰斯洛特，“那是两年前吗？我看到他和您一起从船上下来，但当时我被人拜托了一件急事，所以没能和你们打招呼。”  
兰斯洛特的眉角不自然地抽搐了一下，围在附近的几个圆桌骑士也陷入瞬间的沉默。但湖上骑士很快就打破了这个局面，因为亚瑟王从城堡楼梯上走了下来，他第一个迎了上去。  
众人俯身行礼，而在人群后方，丁纳丹将这一切都看得清清楚楚。

……  
加拉哈德钻进了枝叶繁茂的密林。他已经到了康沃尔王国附近，丁纳丹说过特里斯坦的旅程几乎从这里开始，穿过这片森林就能到达他的家乡。  
这里的气候比卡美洛要潮湿得多，走上一段时间就会汗如雨下。加拉哈德摘下头盔挂在马鞍上，牵着他的马寻找清凉的水源。高大的树木遮蔽天空，虽然是白天但他几乎看不清东西，只能扶着一块巨石绕过去下到湖边。就在这时，他血脉中继承的东西苏醒了，他在湖面上看到星星点点的光辉，魔法的气息弥漫在这个角落，他警惕地按在剑上，后退一步撞到了什么东西，脚下传来“哎哟”的一声。那是一个年迈老头的声音，他蹲下去察看，一个白发苍苍的长胡子老头正被压在巨石之下，脑袋被他踢了一脚，正用手揉着吃痛的地方。  
“抱歉……！这里太黑了，我看不见脚下。老人家，你哪里受伤了吗？需要我去找人帮忙吗？”他推了推这块巨石，发现石头是长在地里的，任他有着超越兰斯洛特的力气都推不动，“您为何被压在这么大的石头下面？如果需要我帮忙，请您随便差遣！”  
“呵……！我当是谁呢，我在这儿睡了有几十年啦，可一直没人能来到我这儿看看我……哎哟……”老头子扭头眯着眼睛看看他，哈哈地笑了起来，“这不是伊莲公主的儿子，加拉哈德骑士吗！你也到了出来旅行的年纪了，哪怕是我也没想起来啊！噶哈哈……”  
人们很少提到加拉哈德的母亲。当人们说到加拉哈德，无人不会提起他那高贵的父亲，但远在他乡的伊莲公主似乎变成了一个忌讳。加拉哈德有些意外，他弯腰盘腿坐在地上，打算与这个看起来有百岁之多的老头聊聊天。  
“我还从没来到这个地方，一路上我也以兰斯洛特的名号行动，而我也没见过您，老人家。”但加拉哈德并不疑惑，“但我还未出生的时候，就有人预言了我的降生，我想那个人就是你吧，梅林法师？”  
石头下的梅林大笑起来，他笑的时候发出咯咯的声音，头上的尘土因此被他抖落，露出他通红的鼻尖和智慧的眼睛。  
“是啊，是啊，嗯，不肖正是梅林·安布罗休斯。过来，过来让我看看你……噢，真是一张俊俏的脸，和那湖上的兰斯洛特年轻时几乎是一个模子出来的。”梅林用一只手捻着自己的胡须，感慨道，“但我在你身上看到了险象环生的命运，这可不该如此，小家伙，年轻人……你怎么回事，亚瑟身边发生了什么事？”  
“我还以为您会知道。”加拉哈德把剑连同剑鞘插在地里休憩，梅林看到那把剑上萦绕着不详的黑雾，红色的剑柄如同恶魔的眼睛在微微发光，但只有加拉哈德能够握住它，“那些圆桌骑士……已经不是骑士的代表了，他们一个个都心怀鬼胎，藏着邪恶的秘密。我这趟远行正是要寻找真相，本来想穿过森林去康沃尔的宫廷，没想到在这儿先遇见了您。”  
“喔，喔……原来如此，原来如此……”梅林似乎有些感慨，他低下头抓着自己的大把胡须，显得心烦意乱，“听着，孩子，或许我有答案，但真正的真相还需你自己去寻找，毕竟我也不是万能的——唔，那本来是人的圆桌，里面的骑士个个富有本事，他们有人身上流淌龙血，有人遗传了巨人的血脉，有人被精灵和仙女抚养长大，也有人和你一样，圣洁又高贵。但是，但是……咳咳，你们都是人类，你们作为人类聚集在那张圆桌旁，本该如此……”  
“但特里斯坦已经不是人类了。”加拉哈德一脸严肃，“两年前他被其他圆桌骑士刺杀，然后我的父亲……兰斯洛特带着他的尸体去了布列塔尼，之后的事情没有人知道，但特里斯坦……他，他变成了非人类的东西。”  
“让我猜猜看，”梅林竖起一根手指，摸了加拉哈德的手腕一下，凑到自己鼻子前面嗅了嗅，“嗯，就是这股味儿，仙女身上的味儿。我被一个仙女用魔法压在了这地方，但我永远都记得她身上那味道，没一个男人能拒绝，哈哈……”  
梅林笑了起来，但加拉哈德陷入了沉思。他想起自己第一次见到特里斯坦，不是在圆桌上，而是在那棵椴树下，在那里他对特里斯坦一见钟情。那时的特里斯坦已经不再是人类，身上的香味诱惑他步步靠近，他……爱的究竟是那种香味，还是特里斯坦本身？  
梅林似乎读懂了他的心思，手指环成两个圈放在眼睛上，吸引他的注意力。  
“呸呸，小家伙，看这儿。”梅林比划了一下，“你要是去布列塔尼，记得去你父亲居住过的森林里，在午夜抓一只猫头鹰，然后把它宰了，用它的血洗洗眼睛，这样仙女的魔法就奈何你不得。好啦，赶路吧，别在老头子身上浪费时间，天可要黑了！”  
加拉哈德连忙站起来看了看天空，树叶的间隙里阳光正在西斜，他再不赶路就没法到城镇上了。于是他对着梅林恭敬地行礼，索性骑上了马。  
“非常感谢……！我实在没有办法能够帮助您，需要我做什么随时都可以告诉我！”他用力甩了一下缰绳，扭头朝着南边奔去。梅林在石头下面对他挥了挥手，目送他的身影逐渐消失在幽暗的森林中。  
“想要成为比兰斯洛特优秀的骑士相当容易，但成为兰斯洛特本人可不轻松啊……”

加拉哈德赶到康沃尔的辛塔格尔城堡时太阳已经完全下山了，西边徒留一点淡蓝色的光辉，这让他还能看清楚道路。但与梅林的交谈使他忘记了摄取水源，他和他的马都口干舌燥，疲惫地在城堡门前的大路上漫步。这座城堡没有卡美洛城那么大，也没有兰斯洛特的快乐堡漂亮，但古朴的风格使他想起了特里斯坦。他茫然四顾，越是靠近大门，他越是觉得冷清，附近没有亚瑟王手下那般精锐的守卫，也没有路过要与他决斗的骑士。此时从道路的另一段传来了猎犬的吠叫声，两条漂亮的猎犬一前一后朝他的方向奔来，后面跟着一个骑马的骑士，那个骑士没有戴头盔，看得出来是个上了年纪的老人。狗叫声将寂静的傍晚一下子煮沸，他和老骑士对视片刻，刚准备俯身行礼，老骑士却像喝醉了一样高声大笑起来。  
“这是哪儿来的英雄？气宇不凡，还生的如此俊美！但比起我们的特里斯坦骑士来说，还差了那么点！”老骑士看起来确实喝了点酒，但意识还很清醒，他骑马靠近拍了拍加拉哈德的肩膀，两条猎犬也不叫了，乖乖的在前面开路，“康沃尔许久没有你这样的厉害骑士来访了，告诉我，勇士，你从哪来？叫什么名字？可知道特里斯坦现在何处？哎呀，看我这糊涂脑子，我是康沃尔王的宰相狄纳斯，刚刚从那边喝了酒回来……嗝……”  
加拉哈德哭笑不得，他明白自己找到了他所爱之人的家乡人。这里的人以特里斯坦为荣，康沃尔历史上就出了这么一位显赫的骑士，他们的眼中特里斯坦必然是完美的。狄纳斯在问他的名字，加拉哈德低下头沉吟片刻，一路上他都以兰斯洛特的身份自居，但现在他改口了。  
“请叫我加拉哈德，狄纳斯骑士。我从卡美洛来，是那儿的圆桌骑士之一……”  
“哈！那你肯定知道特里斯坦了！那小子是不是活蹦乱跳的？他从康沃尔离开的时候跟国王赌了气，也不知道他什么时候回来，近几年也没听说他在外面乱跑了，我就猜他去亚瑟王麾下了！”狄纳斯兴奋地说东说西，指着附近的景致就像一个热情的导游，“那儿，特里斯坦喜欢从那儿骑马跑出来，到森林里狩猎，还有那儿，当初他和他舅父吵了一架，也就是我们的国王，他俩在那儿打了一架，结果当然是他赢了……嗝，你可别往外说……还有那里，那边有个教堂，他从那座教堂顶上跳下来过，然后稳稳落在了下面的石头上……嗖——的一下！我亲眼看到的！老家伙可不骗你！”  
加拉哈德跟着狄纳斯笑了起来，他有点目不暇接，特里斯坦在这里留下了诸多痕迹，被当地人保护得很好，加上狄纳斯绘声绘色的描述，在他眼前出现了一个个鲜活的身影。特里斯坦从少年长成优秀的骑士，在这里度过他的青年时期，然后踏上光辉的旅途……但是还不够，远远不够。  
“实不相瞒，我就是替他到他的家乡来看看的，他总是极力推荐我来康沃尔旅行。”加拉哈德编了个善意的谎言，“您可否将我引荐给国王？我想结识他的血亲，过几日去拜访他的父母兄弟。”  
“兄弟？他可没有兄弟，你且在我家住上一晚，明天一大早我就带你进宫里去。特里斯坦的父母都在梁纳斯，他的老师也在那儿，你要是想见，确实得过几天。”狄纳斯热情地带着他走向自己的城堡，辛塔格尔逐渐隐没在夜色里。加拉哈德感到自己的喉咙已经干得说不出话，虽然疲惫不堪，但他离特里斯坦正在越来越近，这让他欣喜若狂。  
于是他在康沃尔王国逗留了几日。马克王算不上是个勇猛的骑士，看到加拉哈德的脸时甚至惊恐地后退几步。他哑然失笑，他早有耳闻兰斯洛特曾经把心怀不轨的马克王从卡美洛一路赶了出去，差点将他砍杀在马下，从而将被舅父追杀的特里斯坦保护下来也成了一方美谈。但即便如此，血缘依旧让马克王挂念着那个外甥，当他在早晨的餐桌上问起特里斯坦的消息，加拉哈德竟一时不知如何回答。  
“他是我的老师。”他抛出一个暧昧的答案。  
“我们的特里斯坦出落成了一个优秀的老师！”狄纳斯显然十分激动，他率先站起举杯，“他那远在梁纳斯的老师高威纳一定会高兴的！康沃尔的骑士特里斯坦，帮助兰斯洛特教导他的儿子成为了出色的骑士！”  
加拉哈德面带羞赧，起身与他们一起举杯。不知是否是他的错觉，康沃尔王国的葡萄酒要比卡美洛的醇厚，只是喝一杯他就觉得兴味上头。特里斯坦也喝过这样的酒，这种吸引人的味道留存在他身上一起带到了卡美洛，一经开封，下面是无尽的深渊，引人向往。  
还不能停下……  
金色的酒杯里流淌深红的酒液，伴随他手臂的晃动挂在杯壁上。  
还有很长一段路要走……

椴树粗壮的树干上寄居了几只蝉，昭告夏天的来临。天气湿热起来之后，那些来拜访特里斯坦的骑士也渐渐消失。亚瑟王总是在夏季委派这些骑士出门工作，巡视领地，汇报农田和劳役，丁纳丹赠予他的剑放在门后一直没有对其他人挥舞。  
而他担心的事情还是发生了。某天夜里周围都寂静下来时，不间断的蝉鸣忽然消失，特里斯坦正坐在床上擦拭那把剑，他听到楼下传来窸窸窣窣的声响，那不是马蹄声，是剑刃摩擦的声音。很微弱，透过门板来自较远的地方。他想要下去开门看个究竟，但在开门的一刹那他的心脏差点从喉咙里跳出来。  
“……”他倒吸一口凉气，整个人都僵在了原地。他告诉自己应该关上门，现在就关上门，把门闩插好，但他动弹不得。让他厌恶和让他恐惧的两个人伫立在静默的夜里，他几乎忘记了呼吸。  
“特里斯坦？你在干什么？”兰斯洛特的声音在后面一点的地方传来，他的眼睛看向特里斯坦手里的剑，“把那把剑放下，我不会追究，但我们也不是你的敌人。”  
“你可真宠他啊，兰斯洛特。”高文从鼻腔里发出揶揄的笑声，他依旧用那难以想象的力气掰开特里斯坦按住的门，呆滞的特里斯坦没有抵抗他的意识，于是他大踏步走进了屋内，“你没有给他钱修缮这里面的摆设吗？上次我来过之后弄坏的东西还在这儿呢，要是这地方没法住了我可不管……”  
特里斯坦汗毛倒竖，寒意从脚底生起，若是平时他肯定会条件反射地拿起剑指向高文，但这次不行，兰斯洛特站在他面前，那个举手投足都能命令他的男人就在这里。如果兰斯洛特是一个人来，他或许还能祈祷这个人只是来忏悔，但高文可不像是愿意旁观忏悔的人。兰斯洛特朝他靠近一步弯下腰，身上还带着工作归来的风尘味道，伸出手温柔地握住他手里的剑，然后把它慢慢地抽离，放在了桌上。特里斯坦调动自己的身体退后了一步，趁现在，趁兰斯洛特还没开始命令他——  
“别动。”兰斯洛特的声音响起，特里斯坦顿觉自己的双腿好像结冰那般僵直。  
“兰斯洛……特……你……”  
高文吹了声口哨，手指在落灰的楼梯上擦了一下，胡乱在披风上抹干净，扭头走了过来。他从背后按住特里斯坦的肩，往下握住他的手腕和腰，最后用力拍了拍他的腿，感到新奇地叹息一声。  
“兰斯洛特！你可真有本事，这难道是你特殊的爱好？嗯……一动也不能动，犯不着我花力气先折断他的骨头。”他检查了一遍特里斯坦的身体机能，最后站起来握住他的肩膀，凑在他耳边低语，“莫要有怨言，特里斯坦，奥克尼家的骑士不是自愿来的，是你最爱的骑士邀请我来的……仅此而已。”  
特里斯坦甚至无法因为害怕和悲伤而颤抖，他能动的只有自己的眼泪。他无法合上的双眼难以置信地死死盯着面前的兰斯洛特，硕大的泪珠从浑圆的眼眶里迸出。而兰斯洛特只是站在那里，仅仅站在那里——不像是一个人类，像一个冷漠无情的神明，岿然不动，而相反的，他那双眼里却饱含欣赏与爱意。

——加拉哈德，这样真的好吗？你想要他成为永恒的存在，而你掌握着他的名字！  
——当他醒来之后，第一眼看到的必然是你……

特里斯坦无法说话，他的大脑里响起仙女的声音。她们在笑，狡黠，兴奋，好奇……他的眼睛被兰斯洛特的身影填满，而高文把他如同尸体般僵硬的身体放在床上，当着兰斯洛特的面把他的衣服扯了下来。他们什么都知道，他们明白加拉哈德的一举一动，而即便是他们两个人面对拿剑的特里斯坦也要麻烦几个回合，所以他们才会一起来到这里，试图将他变回那个任人欺凌的样子。  
高文的话太多了，他在落下风的时候话总会很多。特里斯坦不知自己僵硬了多久，当他反应过来高文的动作时想要呼吸已经来不及了，高文按住他一动不动的头部，把床头的绳子取了过来，拴在他被兰马洛克抚摸过的颈部熟练地挽成一个套索，左手略一用力绳索立马收紧，索命那般绞住他的喉咙。特里斯坦惊恐地放大了瞳孔，他的手无法动弹，喉结甚至不能因此上下滚动反抗，他发不出求救的声音，虽然他受过的伤都会因为不死的身体而缓缓痊愈，但他没有忽略痛苦的能力。高文每次都会这样，用他痴迷如此的蛮力折磨他，而如果他挣扎绳索只会越收越紧，几乎将他的脖子勒断。  
“……咯……”他的眼球充血，脸颊变成缺氧的紫红色，高文一手牵着绳索一手摸到他的腿间，把他僵硬的双腿恶狠狠掰开，来自北方民族的粗大性器毫无润滑插入了他动弹不得的身体。高文皱了皱眉，他不习惯这样紧的肌肉，于是握住绳子猛一借力，特里斯坦听到自己的颈部发出断裂的声音，那根燥热的性器也像钉子一般全部钉了进来。一瞬间他无法分清是哪里更痛，脖颈？下体？还是……心？  
高文压在他身上发出粗重的喘息，就像野兽那样粗暴地强奸他，一手勒住他的脖子发出得意的笑声。兰斯洛特走了过来，跪在床边握住了特里斯坦的手，他便被两个人的阴影吞没。  
“特里斯坦！你好好看着，我在兰斯洛特面前……在你最爱的人面前上你！他没有任何反应，你感觉……感觉如何啊！呼……呼……好紧……”高文按着他的腿合拢在身前，性器进出他的后穴已经隐隐可见撕裂的血色，“我在这里杀掉你……也不会有任何人知道！可惜啊，特里斯坦，你已经无法被杀死了，你要在这里被你的爱情折磨到我们全都死去……”  
钻心的疼痛从下体一阵阵袭来，高文每一次拔出都会把肠壁的软肉扯出去，再无情地插入最深的地方。特里斯坦知道自己在哭，但并不是因为下半身在哭……绝望是冰冷的，甚至还没有加拉哈德的手指温暖，如同冰冷的潮水拍在他的脑门将他淹没。兰斯洛特握着他那痛到麻木的指尖，放在自己唇下亲吻，他对特里斯坦在自己面前被侵犯这一事实熟视无睹，目光一直温柔地落在特里斯坦的脸上。特里斯坦双眼被眼泪填满，水光使他看不清兰斯洛特的脸，但那张脸绝对是温柔又恳切的，当年就是那副模样，现在也仍然是。  
“……真美丽啊，就像她们一样……”  
兰斯洛特伸手为他擦去汹涌的泪水，手掌轻轻覆在他的脸颊上。  
特里斯坦还是不能动，但他也没有多余的力气试图调动身体了。铺天盖地的疼痛在下一秒冲垮了他的神智，他就像死不瞑目的兰马洛克那样，睁着眼陷入了无望的黑暗。

……  
——兰斯洛特骑士，我是梁纳斯的特里斯坦，从康沃尔一路跋涉来到这里投奔您。我对上帝发誓，我会为您献上我的忠诚与生命。  
——我荣幸至极，骑士特里斯坦。  
……

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章兰斯洛特高能  
> 我要受不了ao3的文本编辑功能了……好痛苦……

加拉哈德在布列塔尼的港口下船，那只追随他的海鸟不愿登上陆地，在他招手时振翅飞上了天际线。海风从背后吹起他蓬松的卷发，他这才意识到自己的头发最近一直没有修剪过。

这片土地在欢迎他。他踏上法兰西土壤的一刹那，他那高贵的血脉一瞬间苏醒，密密麻麻从脚底传递欢欣的气息，好像有蚂蚁在爬。他从港口的商人那里挑了一匹马，没有多做犹豫，径直朝着仙女居住的森林而去。

他想起自己的梁纳斯之行。那狭小却宁静的国度有一座高塔，当他经过时，高塔里有一位贵妇叫住了他。贵妇说自己不能离开这座塔，为他的风貌所打动，还向他打听了自己的继子特里斯坦的消息。她差人给他送去了金银珠宝，一大半都是送给那远方的孩子的。然后她指名了王宫的道路，在那里加拉哈德遇到了年迈的国王。

梁纳斯的王子，当他不过十三四岁时，从这里跟随老师去往了法兰西。怪不得他年幼的故事在不列颠如此陌生，他与兰斯洛特的童年有着异曲同工的根源。

国王很久没有得到儿子的消息，梁纳斯离卡美洛实在是太远，音书难递。加拉哈德坐下来述说他的故事，讲他徒手打倒巨人，讲他被贵妇们追求，讲他一个人击败数百个骑士，略去了所有和兰斯洛特有关的内容。在他这个异乡人的讲述里，特里斯坦是一个孤高的英雄，无所顾忌地翱翔天际，在不列颠任何一片土地上留下他的足迹。

英雄的老师高威纳坐在国王的身边静静聆听，在他次日出发去法兰西的路上一路相送。直到上船之前，这个鬓发皆白的精壮老人才对加拉哈德开口说话。

“你是他的儿子，我见过他的模样。”高威纳把两匹马的缰绳握在手里，“虽然不知道年轻的爵爷为何隐姓埋名来到梁纳斯，但我们为你带来了特里斯坦的消息感到高兴。我带他寄住在法兰西时，那儿有一位公主爱上了他随后为情自杀，当时特里斯坦仍未爱上过任何人，那位公主为他而死他也感到疑惑……但我想他现在该是知道的时候了，看到兰斯洛特的那一刻我就有所预感，我的学生当是天底下最为爱所困的骑士。”

高威纳握住加拉哈德的手在他手心重重地拍了拍。

“告诉我，孩子，我的特里斯坦他……”

加拉哈德哽咽着陷入沉默，他的脸隐没在刘海中。高威纳的眼泪从皱纹里流下，但加拉哈德很快抬起头打破了悲伤。

“我会去海的对岸寻找答案。一路上我积累了不少经验，一定会把他带到安全的地方。”他深吸一口气，“不用担心，我们两个人……谁都敌不过。”

思绪回到现在，加拉哈德发现自己已经靠近了那片森林。此时天色逐渐暗沉，林中响起了乌鸦和猫头鹰的叫声，他想起了梅林的嘱托。

他从马鞍上取下弓箭，把马留在入口处徒步走了进去。法兰西的森林比不列颠要茂密得多，以至于他只能听到猫头鹰的叫声而看不到它们的身影。他想起了特里斯坦，银白色的幻影出现在他身边，骑士特里斯坦手握名为菲尔诺特的长弓，在他身边张弓搭箭，箭头笔直地指着黝黑的半空。

——加拉哈德，手腕稳住，手肘发力，肩膀放松，腹部收紧，右手虎口靠在下颌上……就像，这样……！

凌厉的箭带起一阵冷风，象征死亡的箭头朝着一个方向飞去，如同捕猎的游隼。特里斯坦在临行前教给他的要领他全部心领神会，下一秒密林中传来有东西被射中的声音，他跑了过去，在一棵树下发现了挣扎的猫头鹰。他把将死的鸟儿拎起来，用匕首割断它的喉咙，正当他把热乎乎的鲜血往皮袋里灌入的时候，林中起雾了。

这雾来得太快，加拉哈德自认是个经验浅薄的骑士，但他不会笨到忘记观察周围的情况。雾中响起了女性缥缈的声音，好像有几只手想要挽住他的肩膀，她们喊他加拉哈德，浓雾之中有人牵着他前进，走进去之后一定会陷入仙女的幻象中。他把装着鲜血的皮袋挂在腰间，将匕首上残留的血迹抹在眼皮上，自己拨开迷雾挺身而入，仙女们纷纷发出惊奇的叫喊。

“天呐，这可不是加拉哈德！他不是我们的加拉哈德！”

“他和加拉哈德长得真像！小家伙，你是加拉哈德的什么人？是他的儿子？除了头发和他简直是一模一样！”

“那就叫他小加拉哈德吧！”

仙女们从石头和树后现身，围绕在他身边将他带向一望无际的湖泊。深蓝色的湖水上方没有被树冠遮蔽，他能看到无尽的星穹，点点星光落在平静的湖水上。他不知道如果中了幻术看到的是什么场景，但这般风景也足够美好。

“怡妙！”仙女们朝着湖中招手，于是星光如同萤火凝聚在湖水中央，水面形成一个灿烂的漩涡，光芒从漩涡中心升起，一位身披曼纱的仙女从水中浮现，她光着脚踩在水面上，朝着加拉哈德款款走来。加拉哈德承认自己看呆了，那些挽着他的仙女也放开了他的胳膊，让怡妙与他单独站在了一起。

“……我知道你……！”加拉哈德破口而出，“是你把梅林关在了巨石之下，也是你赠与我们的国王圣剑，也是你……你抚养了……兰斯洛特。”

他本想说“我的父亲”，但他想要区分自己与那位湖上骑士。怡妙微微一笑，牵着他的手走向湖边，她身上散发着馥郁的金银花香。

“你继承了加拉哈德的名字，我们会将你当做他一般招待。”怡妙挥手之间，豪华的镶金餐桌上摆上了美酒佳肴，加拉哈德确认猫头鹰血还在自己眼睛上，放心地握住了酒杯，“小小的加拉哈德，你是误入年轻之地，还是有求而来？”

恍惚间加拉哈德想起了他遇到特里斯坦的那个夜晚。特里斯坦喊他加拉哈德，说他认识的加拉哈德是个成熟的骑士。那是兰斯洛特的乳名，他当时都不知道个中溯源。

“我想打听一件事。”加拉哈德坐正面对着自己的祖母，“特里斯坦骑士死后，发生了什么？”

怡妙与一众仙女闭上了眼，她们微笑，似在感慨人类何其擅长纠缠。

  
兰斯洛特抱着一具死尸穿越森林的迷雾，他向来从容归乡，这次脸上却带着慌乱。仙女们闻到死亡的气息，她们纷纷围了上来，探知那具尸体的鼻息，摇头感慨死者的灵魂已经深入地府。  
“请帮帮我。”他单膝跪在怡妙面前，解开裹尸布露出尸体石灰色的脸，怡妙认出那是总跟随他左右的骑士，“你能做到的，怡妙，你从梅林那里学来了所有魔法，你知道怎么复活他。”  
怡妙散发芳香的手指抵在特里斯坦冰冷的嘴唇上，片刻之后抬起，轻轻摇头。  
“他的死亡不存在遗憾，加拉哈德。在他的灵魂离开之前，他已经接受了死亡。这样的人我们无法复活。”  
“不。”兰斯洛特腾出一只手抓住她的手腕，“你们能做到，就像你们对死去的鸟和鹿做的那样，你们也可以做到……”  
怡妙在她漫长的人生中头一次感到了惊讶。她只在梅林那里感受过厌恶与不耐烦，却没想到惊讶的情绪是她的养子赋予。兰斯洛特的只言片语与执着的眼神让她惊讶，然后是些微的恐惧，但瞬间变作理解。兰斯洛特亲自抱着他的爱人跋涉至此，但他的目光一直死死地留在仙女身上。  
“我们把你送至班王宫廷中时，你也是这个眼神，我的加拉哈德。你真的要这么做吗？你知道当他醒来之后，第一眼看到的就是你。”怡妙抬手抚摸他的脸，金银花的香气沾在他的脸颊和头发上，“如果你在对我撒娇……好，我明白了……”  
兰斯洛特闻言扬起眉毛，他听从指示把尸体放在鲜花盛放的草地上，仙女们围绕尸体站成一圈，手拉手转起轻柔的裙摆，满月之下，森林中回荡她们的歌声。

**玫瑰无声，玫瑰无声，**  
**这河荫深处 芦苇丛生 安息着死去的骑士，**  
**看群鱼悠悠来 轻咬他尸身。**  
**这亡去的侍从 依旧动人，**  
**金丝锦衣皆成祭品。**  
**看群鸦翱翔 遮天蔽日，**  
**为何他们僵卧 无声死寂？**  
**因他双手血迹斑斑，**  
**为何百合花上 血泪零零？**  
**河之沙也含恨，河之沙也含恨，**  
**复仇之军 四方来袭，**  
**群鸦之宴 乱乱枝上栖，**  
**有男子爱他 这般真诚……**

**满月的魔力下，即便是被妖精养大的人类也难以保持清醒。乌鸦从密林中飞起，在他们的头顶上盘旋，变作黑压压的旋风遮天蔽日。当仙女们的裙摆让开一道空隙，兰斯洛特便手足并用地爬了进去。他趴在特里斯坦身上，轻拍他的脸颊，呼唤他的名字，仙女们纷纷散开，站成一个大圆围着他们，轻飘飘的歌声还未停止。**

**复仇之军 四方来袭，**

**群鸦之宴 乱乱枝上栖。**

**啊，瑰红似血！**

**在幽杉树下 为他掘墓，**

**这夜空沉寂，**

**月华无光黑水流去。**

**他的灵魂背负七宗罪，**

**而他仅受难一罪，**

**仅受难一罪，**

**一罪，**

**仅受难一罪……**

**“特里斯坦……特里斯坦……！”兰斯洛特努力想让自己的声音盖过仙女们的歌声，当那缥缈的歌声逐渐沉寂，乌鸦的羽毛铺满地面，夜空重新露出，明亮的月色倾泻在湖面上时——特里斯坦发出一声尖利的喘息，猛然间睁开了眼睛。**

**兰斯洛特的手按在他的胸口，那激烈的心跳已经回来了。苏醒的特里斯坦身上由内而外散发属于非人之物的香气，他的灵魂从地府归来，在满月的魔力下，他的肉体已化作永恒的存在，将那受苦受难的灵魂束缚了起来。**

**“……特里斯坦。”兰斯洛特握住他的手与他十指相扣，特里斯坦的手依旧冰冷，不知是否是因为在地上躺了太久。他把他的身体从草丛中抱起来放在自己腿上，特里斯坦似乎还在接受自己复活的事实，他的眼睛震惊地转来转去，但怎么也搞不明白自己经历了什么。**

**“兰斯洛特，这里是……我怎么……我明明记得刚刚一片黑暗，我穿过了地狱的大门……这里……就是地狱……？”**

**“不，特里斯坦，我们还在地上。”兰斯洛特摇着头把他扶起来，抱着他坐在自己怀里，手指着湖面之上的星空，这一切看起来都有一种诡谲的美丽，“你已经不是骑士了，你是我的精灵，你的名字永远都属于我。”**

**特里斯坦死一般的寂静，他望着夜空失语许久，终于愤怒地爆发了，他跌跌撞撞地想要站起从兰斯洛特身边逃开，想要凭着骑士的本能逃离这里，但他被仙女的幻术重重包围，无论怎么突破，在这里长大的兰斯洛特都能将他捉回。兰斯洛特从背后抱着他，他发出一声绝望的呐喊，仙女们隐入浓雾之中时，兰斯洛特将他面朝下按在了地上。**

**“别动。”**

**特里斯坦停止了呼喊，他的四肢身体就像结冰一般瞬间变得僵硬，兰斯洛特就像摆弄玩具那样将他放平，摸着他的脸忏悔。**

**“请原谅我……”**

**“原谅我，特里斯坦……”**

**“我无法不爱你，如果你腐烂……你化作白骨……我就不能爱你了……原谅我……”**

**“骑士们肯定会像蜜蜂那样追随你而来，但你不会死的，你已经变成了和她们一样的存在，所以……你会活下去……”**

**“留在我们身边……”**

**酒杯掉落在草丛中发出一声闷响，加拉哈德哑口无言。**

**怡妙的讲述绘声绘色，虽语气平静，那个夜晚发生的事情却如此让人身临其境。她弯腰抱起地上的一只小鹿，轻呼它的名字，小鹿便温顺地倚在她的臂弯中安睡。**

**“格温……格温，好孩子……”**

**加拉哈德如芒在背毛骨悚然，在他眼里那只小鹿一瞬间变成了特里斯坦的模样，僵硬如同一具冰冷的尸体，向他投来求救的眼神。**

**“……抱歉，我要回去了！”他抓起放在椅背上的披风，检查了血袋还在腰间之后，头也不回地奔出了这片迷雾。**

**怡妙轻轻抚摸小鹿的后背，今夜花香月明，正与那晚一模一样。**

**“咣咣咣咣咣！！！”**

**凯拼命地砸着面前的木门，门后面没有上锁，但是不知道为什么他打不开这扇门。他骂了句脏话，把身上的人放在粗壮的椴树干上靠着，然后从旁边的窗户翻了进去。屋内一片黑暗，他发现一个置物柜倒在了门后，这个柜子以一个巧妙的角度卡住了房门，怪不得他怎么也推不开。时间紧迫，他急忙把柜子推开放正，打开门把门外的人扛了进来。**

**“特里斯坦！你在吗，特里斯坦！！！丁纳丹让我来找你！！！”他大喊起来，粗犷的声音划破夜幕，远处的人家有几条狗狂吠起来。他满头大汗地喘息着，正准备上楼一探究竟，楼梯那里传来了吱呀的声音。那是属于病人的脚步，一个颀长的身影扶着楼梯扶手，一步一步地，走下楼来。仅仅是这个动作他都艰难无比，似乎用尽了全身的力气在移动上半身。**

**“……原……原谅我……我……难以动弹……”特里斯坦披散着长发，他声音沙哑，在走到楼下时凯一时不知道应该去扶哪一个。特里斯坦看到他扶着的人还有他们身后蜿蜒的血迹明白了什么，心痛地扑到双眼紧闭的伤者面前，扭头拖着憔悴的身体去储物柜那里找药。凯连忙把丁纳丹面朝下放在桌子上，和他一起准备包扎用的工具。特里斯坦的动作很让他奇怪，他的下半身看起来是健康的，但上半身似乎很沉重，他每过一会儿就要腾出一只手扶一下自己的下巴，似乎低头会让他的脑袋掉下来一样。但人命第一，他们准备好了药物和绷带，拉开丁纳丹后背的衣服，那里有一道竖着的砍伤，虽然只是砍在皮肉没有伤到骨头，但外翻的血肉已经和衣料黏在了一起，流了很多血。他们做了清洗，特里斯坦熟练地在伤口上敷上止血的药膏，凯则默契地帮忙把绷带牢牢地固定在丁纳丹的身上。**

**一切就绪，特里斯坦疲惫沉重地颓坐在一旁，他握住丁纳丹的手放在怀里。因为痛苦的减轻，丁纳丹微微睁开了眼睛，低声与他说话。**

**“我没事，爵爷……只是……一剑……，没有杀死你的那么深……”**

**“……别说话了……丁纳丹……别……说了……”**

**丁纳丹也察觉到了特里斯坦的异常，他挣扎着想要爬起来，但是被凯连忙按住趴好。丁纳丹愤怒得后背起伏，要不是绷带严严实实，他的伤口可能还要撕裂。**

**“您……怎么了，他们又对您做了什么……您连话都不会说了……也瘦了许多……”他咳嗽着，“如果我在这里，您就不会……”**

**“不……不是你的错……丁纳丹……”特里斯坦感到自己快没力气说话了，他扶着自己说脖子想要气管里进去更多的空气，“你在这里反而……有可能……会死，我不会允许……”**

**丁纳丹似有似无地微笑了一下。药膏里有止痛催眠的药物，他握着特里斯坦的手沉沉睡了过去。特里斯坦沉默一会儿，扶着自己的下巴看向站在一旁的凯，打个手势让他也坐下。**

**“抱歉……凯骑士……许久不见，我实在是无法抬起头，看……任何人了……我的脖子……断了……咳咳……”他紧促地呼吸，喉咙里发出断断续续的风声，“我最近躺了几天……总算能带着脑袋……下床，丁纳丹……你们……发生了什么……”**

**脖子断了？凯感觉有人在自己脑袋后面来了一闷棍，这一切发生得太突然导致他一下子根本反应不过来。他尴尬地笑了几下，确认不是上帝在跟自己开玩笑之后才严肃起来。**

**“我前不久才回卡美洛，最近想要找个机会来这边的集市买东西，丁纳丹把我从大道上拉到了附近，说前面有人埋伏我。我一开始还不相信，他一直说我会有危险，当我想问是谁要这么做的时候，就有人将他从背后砍了一剑。”凯紧蹙眉头叹了口气，“天太黑，那个歹人大概是把我们两个给认错了，没想到他救了我一命……”**

**特里斯坦咳嗽了几声，他努力压抑自己咳嗽的声音害怕把丁纳丹吵醒，凯这才借着月色看到他那消瘦的脖颈上有一圈触目惊心的猩红勒痕。常人要是被那样束缚肯定已经死了，这让他想起兰马洛克，兰马洛克也是被高文砍掉了脑袋，变成了无头尸曝尸荒野。**

**“……是高文干的吗。”他也没想到自己会说出这种话。本以为特里斯坦会否认，但对方保持了沉默。**

**凯一拳打在了桌子上，但丁纳丹还在熟睡，他不得不把怒火转向墙壁，双拳捶上去死死握住。他看到了角落里的剑，于是伸手拿起来，这把剑不是柯塔纳，但也足够防身了。**

**“高文不是你的对手，可你为什么……”**

**“因为兰斯洛特来过。”**

**清亮的少年声音从门外响起，加拉哈德气喘吁吁地站在门口，弯腰深吸一口气快步走了过来。特里斯坦看到他的眼神一下变了，那双眼里原本的病态被惊喜与希望所覆盖，凯甚至明白为什么，因为黑暗中的加拉哈德太像当年的兰斯洛特了。加拉哈德从中间把他们分开，小心翼翼地抱起特里斯坦轻飘飘的身体走上楼去，特里斯坦伸出一只手表示自己对丁纳丹的担心，但加拉哈德的声音无比严厉：“不行。”**

**特里斯坦只能垂下手听话。凯把门窗锁好跟在他们后面上了楼，加拉哈德把特里斯坦放在床上，在他的脖子下面垫好东西，似乎这一切他早已预知。**

**加拉哈德的身上满是连夜赶路的尘土，他胡乱用胳膊擦擦头上的汗，一屁股坐在床边目不转睛盯着特里斯坦。特里斯坦轻轻摆手示意他不要担心，轻声地说：**

**“你也……没事就好……”**

**“我不会有事。”加拉哈德抬头看一眼凯，确认他是自己人之后重新看向特里斯坦，“他为什么不让你告诉别人？这也是他的命令吗？是不是只要你永远年轻，他就会放任你在这里自生自灭？”**

**特里斯坦闻言绝望地深吸一口气，凯听见他的气管里发出破裂的风箱那般隆隆的声音。但加拉哈德很耐心，他把耳朵贴在特里斯坦唇边等待他的回答。**

**“……抱……抱歉，他……不让我……告诉其他人……”特里斯坦看了一眼凯，闭上眼睛叹息着，“国王……更不行……”**

**“……他怎么能这样做……”加拉哈德想起自己在怡妙怀里看到的那只小鹿，“他知道你的名字，你复活之后第一眼看到的就是他，所以他会成为你永远的主人，直到他死亡——”**

**特里斯坦剧烈地咳嗽起来，他的咳嗽断断续续，不是普通人生病的那种咳嗽，好像咳嗽的中间夹杂着打嗝一样精神污染。他把手按在自己脖子上，这一阵咳嗽把他的脖子搞错位了，以至于他皱着眉头把脖颈复位。加拉哈德明白了他的意思，于是停止了发问，对他来说这已经足够多了。**

**“欢迎你回家，凯骑士，但我们没有时间叙旧了。”加拉哈德站起来看向仍然惊魂未定的凯，“我知道你肯定很疑惑，但现在听我的，如果你想救特里斯坦脱离现在的情况，保证丁纳丹的安全，就听我的……”**

**凯最后看了床上的特里斯坦一眼，那个年少有为的骑士此时就像一具萎缩的尸体陷入床铺之中，这让他不忍心直视。加拉哈德拉着他的肩膀到阁楼另一侧，夜色沉寂，凯认真地听下他那些胆大妄为的计划，但他自己也没想到的是，他竟然觉得这些可行。**

**“他的灵魂背负七宗罪，而他仅受难一罪……”**

**稍好一些之后特里斯坦会躺在床上，在月光明亮的夜晚看着窗外轻轻唱歌。他的手指敲击床板打着节拍，不需要竖琴的伴奏，反复只唱一句。**

**丁纳丹能够走路之后被凯连夜带到了自己的住处藏了起来，而凯因为家宰的身份必须回到卡美洛去，他戏称这是金屋藏娇，被丁纳丹恶狠狠地剜了一眼。因为凯的存在特里斯坦的心情似乎好了很多，那个骑士在外历练积累了不少笑话和故事，妙语连珠，随便捏一颗沙粒都能逗人开心。**

**加拉哈德留在了特里斯坦身边。每天清晨他便去河对岸捕鱼狩猎，赶在早饭之前回来准备一天的饮食。脖子断了的那段时间特里斯坦一直是一个人关在屋里，于是他想办法收拾了杂乱的屋子，把被高文弄乱的东西一一归位，从森林中砍下结实的杉木修缮摇摇欲坠的楼梯。特里斯坦一直没有从床上下来过，他只是待在阁楼上，白天黑夜都凝视天空，到了晚上就唱那只有一句歌词的歌。**

**加拉哈德终于忍不住提问，他把晚餐的鱼汤放在特里斯坦手里坐在他身边。**

**“您在唱什么？这几天一直都听到这首歌……”**

**特里斯坦停止歌唱，抱着手里的木碗陷入沉思。**

**“我……不太清楚，但……当我从一具尸体苏醒的时候，听到的就是这个。原本我快忘记了，但兰斯洛特……”他握住碗的手微微发抖，别过头停顿了片刻，“这首歌唤回了我的灵魂，当我反应过来……我就已经不在地狱了……”**

**加拉哈德把手轻轻搭在他的腿上，仰头小心翼翼靠近他。**

**“地狱……是什么模样？”**

**“高洁的加拉哈德会担心去地狱的问题？”特里斯坦笑出声。**

**“不，您知道的，”加拉哈德摇头，“您去过的地方远比我要多，功绩也比我丰厚，我好奇一切我没有经历的东西。”**

**特里斯坦的嘴唇在烛光中弯起，笑容在他脸上留下一道阴影。**

**“在万丈深渊之下，寒冷彻骨，也焦金烁石。我的背后就是光明，但我不能掉头。大门被火焰和利刃包围，不管我是否乐意都要走进去。我俯瞰地面，能看到自己七窍流血的尸体，于是我接受了自己死亡的事实，在那里我不是孤独的，我有朋友在那里，他肯定会吓一跳……我是这样想的。”**

**“您没有不甘心吗？”**

**“我可不是寻常人，加拉哈德，我——”特里斯坦摆着头说出这句话，他自己也愣了一下，叹息一声苦笑出来，“曾经的我不是寻常人，爱与死亡任何人都会经历，而我尽数体验，至于后悔，让活着的人去做吧。”**

**“您现在活着，您可以后悔。”加拉哈德目光灼灼。**

**特里斯坦扭过头看他。他一半的脸笼罩发蓝的月色，另一半被暖黄的火光覆盖，加拉哈德这才在夜晚仔细端详他的眼睛，那是一双藏着萤火的眼睛，人类不会有那种闪烁点点碎光的瞳孔。**

**“……真香啊。”特里斯坦的鼻尖动了动，他笑起来看向窗外枝繁叶茂的椴树。**

**“它要开花了。”**

**tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章无特殊预警

凯独自坐在城堡的树荫下闭目养神的时候感觉到身后有人靠近，于是一下子弹了起来用厚重的披风裹住来袭的剑刃，剑从剑鞘里弹出握在手里回首砍去，虎口微微发麻，咣的一声他的剑劈在了盾牌上。盾牌上画着一只蓝色背景的双头鹰，他努力在脑海里搜寻在哪里见过这样的盾牌，但下一秒对方的剑从披风里抽出刺了过来，他连忙举剑迎敌。因为他身材高大，在力气上占了上风，对方灵活的剑术逐渐不敌，于是后退两步打算开溜。他喊了一声打算追上去，但有人抓住了他的肩膀按住了他。  
“你在这儿做什么，凯骑士？”高文阻止了他追上去，凯依旧戒备，但他不能有任何纰漏，摇摇头把剑收回去。  
“刚刚有个骑士偷袭我，虽然不知为了什么目的，但他不是我的对手。”他不动声色地避开高文的手，“你找亚瑟有什么事？我可以代你禀明。”  
高文摇了摇头，夏日的太阳笔直地落在他脸上，他反倒并不觉得刺眼，而是仰头朝着太阳望去。  
“加勒沃特骑士自从重病之后仍然住在兰斯洛特那里，即便是这样的好天气也没法让他快些康复……”  
“我听闻他见了鬼魂被吓成了那副模样，需要我劝说亚瑟去看看他吗？”  
“不不，我倒觉得兰斯洛特的支持对他来说更有用一些。”高文意味不明地微笑，“这种事情劳烦国王……可能会让他平添愁绪吧，你说是吗？”  
凯略微退到树荫下面，高文对他行了个礼，眼神暧昧地扭头离开。不知为何，凯想起了几年前的某个夏天，浑身是血的高文携他的兄弟们从城堡之外归来，手里提着一颗血淋淋的头颅。  
他啧了一声，没有在原地停留，径自走回了城堡里。

“巴乐米底！！”  
帕西瓦尔爬上瞭望台，气喘吁吁地停下，他的声音跟加拉哈德的有些相似，巴乐米底的肩膀猛一颤抖才缓缓转过去。  
“啊……我可算找到你了，你知道加拉哈德去哪儿了吗？有骑士跟我说在附近看到了他，但他为什么不回来见我们？”帕西瓦尔拍拍身上的尘土，胳膊扶在城墙上，一副不肯走的架势。  
“这种事情来问我？素来与他关系密切的不是你跟鲍斯骑士吗？”巴乐米底有些来气，叉着腰开始不耐烦起来，“我可不想跟你讨论他的事情，我跟他看不对眼，你要是想找他，自己去附近转转，兴许还能碰上呢。”  
“……不，我觉得加拉哈德最近离我们越来越远了。”帕西瓦尔摇摇头，有些感慨地把两只手都放在城墙上搭着，“他出发之前没有告诉我们，而且在外面一直以兰斯洛特的名字活动……预言说他将成为圆桌最伟大的骑士，但……如果要成为那样的人必须牺牲本来的加拉哈德，我觉得有些不公平。”  
巴乐米底没有吭声，他还是不想听到加拉哈德的话题，站远一点望着远方。  
“巴乐米底，我记得——”帕西瓦尔忽然想起了什么，“当你告诉我兰马洛克哥哥的死讯时，也是这样一个夏天。地上长着紫色的雏菊，听说兰马洛克每年这个时候会摘一大捧偷偷地送给摩高斯王后。我一直……一直很怀念他，虽然我和他都未曾以骑士的身份交手……”  
“……他的枪用得很好。”  
“哎？”  
“我是说枪。”巴乐米底还是很不情愿对话，但他的语气缓和很多，从旁边的武器架上抽出一根长枪，在空中甩了一个枪花，“当我们双手握剑的时候可以发挥出最大的力量，但他只需单手持枪便可以冲垮千军万马。我与他用长枪交手过一次，他的矛头直接撞碎了我的枪杆，我的枪在手里粉碎成了几截……”  
巴乐米底转了一圈枪杆回忆当时的场景，他的虎口似乎还隐隐作痛。  
“那他和兰斯洛特骑士比起来如何？”帕西瓦尔像个孩子那样兴奋。  
“那次比赛兰斯洛特拔得头筹，而兰马洛克与我分别位居第二第三。”巴乐米底有了一秒的得意，但他马上意识到这种得意从何而来，“……当时特里斯坦不在场，如果他在……”  
——我无论如何也不可能位居前列。  
“……巴乐米底？”帕西瓦尔在他眼前挥挥手。  
“……”巴乐米底默默地把长枪放回去，眼色暗沉地望着地面。  
“不，没什么，谢谢你，帕西瓦尔。”

椴树洁白的花朵完全盛开时，特里斯坦已经恢复了足够的力气。他不再满足于只是在床上待着，没有人来打扰的生活使他想起了身为骑士时的作息，太阳还未升起就穿戴整齐出门。一开始加拉哈德会心急火燎地跑出来找他，很快就坚持与他起得一样早。在地板上打铺盖睡觉的加拉哈德在睡梦中也学会了注意他的动静，这让他哭笑不得。  
“我不管你以前是怎么做的，”加拉哈德一遍遍强调，“现在不行，如果兰斯洛特出现，我就再也找不到你了。”  
“你的意思是我们必须结伴而行？”特里斯坦抱着一大捆木材从后面探头看他。  
“……这不是很不错吗，独来独往的加拉哈德也有了强大的骑士作伴——”加拉哈德大声说着，他的喉咙里带着笑意，从他手中接过一半的木头扛在肩上，“……只有你不把我当做‘其他人’。”  
特里斯坦跟在他身侧看着他，那张日益挺拔成熟的脸正在愈发趋近他的父亲，但加拉哈德继承了母亲的发色和嘴，仔细一看区别也很多。他垂下头迎着正午的烈日朝着家的方向走，五官也埋没在一片金光之中。  
“我曾无数次幻想过，如果我与兰斯洛特是一般大的年纪……可能我就不会这样辛苦。我一出生就听着他的故事长大，仿佛我的全部都是为了追逐他。”特里斯坦腾出一只手，比划了兰斯洛特的身高，又往上抬了抬，“康沃尔只出了我这样一个称得上优秀的骑士，所有人对我寄予厚望，于是……当我被兰斯洛特从森林中找到时，我明白我终于接触到了这座高山……”  
加拉哈德放慢了脚步，把目光投过去静静地听。  
“——世界上最伟大的骑士竟然主动前来寻找我！这是何等殊荣，我兑现了对加勒沃特卿的诺言，为杀死他的父母赎罪，毫不犹豫地追随兰斯洛特进入那座全不列颠最华丽的城堡。圆桌席位上出现我的名字，座椅考验我的能力和冒险，最后我得以落座……啊啊，我忘记了……只是因为兰斯洛特，我就忘记了……”特里斯坦握住拳头，从高处缓缓放在自己胸前，“我在那一刻忘记兰马洛克骑士身死的仇恨，忘记自己曾经发过誓，要手刃所有凶手……等我反应过来时，我已被圆桌的誓言束缚，无法拔剑指向我的同胞。”  
他深吸一口气，仿佛要把空气中所有的火焰都吞下。  
“……真巧啊，得来全不费工夫。”  
加拉哈德瞬间警戒。二人把手中的木头丢到一旁，双双拔出了剑。道路尽头有一个全副武装的骑士，正不耐烦地踹门，看到他们回来才停了下来。骑士个头不是很高，但一举一动显得他年纪轻轻，虽然戴着头盔，但特里斯坦认出了他手里蓝色双头鹰的盾牌。圆桌中的双头鹰盾牌虽然有不同的颜色，可他许多年以前就刻骨铭心记住了它们的主人。  
“莫德雷德，我不愿再追究你们兄弟杀害我友人的仇恨，速速从此地离去。”特里斯坦竖起猎人的耳朵，他没有在附近听到其他人的动静，对方是孤身前来的，“你的兄弟们没有告诉你不能一个人过来吗？还是说你在高文眼中是一个专门背刺的道具？这可不是骑士所为！”  
“闭嘴！别以为你比我风头大一点就可以对我指指点点，你没那个资格！”莫德雷德拉开面罩，深棕色的眼里闪烁火光，“一个离开圆桌的男妓真是胆大包天，加拉哈德，他到底是怎么蛊惑你的？让他跟我睡一觉如何，也让我体会体会吧？”  
“……我该让你住嘴才行……！如果你此番是想要挑战我们二人，那我一个就够让你后悔前来！”加拉哈德愤怒不已，他上前一步，银光闪闪的三把剑刃差之毫厘。  
莫德雷德大笑起来。  
“特里斯坦！看看你，你这幅只能躲在其他人背后的荡妇模样！怎么，离开圆桌之后手已经生疏了吗？是我们兄弟杀死了兰马洛克，你身边那个丁纳丹也不怎么讨喜，你让其他人出头？有本事你自己来复仇啊！”  
他尖刻的话语在加拉哈德耳里横冲直撞。他看向一旁的特里斯坦，但对方无动于衷，面容平静毫无波澜。现场沉寂片刻，特里斯坦叹了一口气，在莫德雷德讶异的注视下收回了剑。  
“我已打定主意不去复仇，这也是为了我过去的罪孽做个了断。而你，莫德雷德，你现在在羞辱另一位骑士的爱人，他才是有资格朝你发起决斗的人。”他往右侧退了一步，烈日之下加拉哈德的脸在肉眼可见地变红发热，他朝着难以置信的少年微笑，“我来做见证人。”  
“等……等一下，特里斯坦，特里斯坦……你刚刚说……”加拉哈德举着剑话都说不利索了，这一刻天地间仿佛只有他们二人，无论是人，树，刀光剑影，都默然退去。  
特里斯坦没有再说话，他非人的瞳孔里倒映莫德雷德恼羞成怒刺过来的剑刃，下一秒道路变成战场，这场决斗已然与生死无关。

他们的对决持续了有三个小时之久。莫德雷德虽然不是武艺高强之人，但他有着足够充沛的精力与取巧的技艺，饶是历练归来的加拉哈德在拉锯战下也渐渐体力不支。特里斯坦注意到加拉哈德那把不详的红柄剑在散发奇异的魔力，促使他一次又一次从被击退的状态下奋起，冲向莫德雷德发起猛攻。莫德雷德手里的盾牌被他掀翻扔到一边，于是跑过去想要捡起这有力的支持，加拉哈德紧随其后，就在他举剑对着莫德雷德的脖子准备砍下去时，莫德雷德突然从盾牌下抓出一把沙砾朝着他的脸扬了过去，加拉哈德因为这不光彩的行为被迷得睁不开眼睛。就在此时莫德雷德高举盾牌，对他的胸口狠狠一撞将他撞翻在地，正准备拔剑而刺时，特里斯坦激动地站了起来——他的手已经按在剑上。加拉哈德没有起来，他扶着地面往侧边一个翻滚，突然他们二人身后传来钢铁敲击的声音，第四个人出现了，他骑在马上用长枪顶住莫德雷德的后背，矛头将他挑了起来一举掀翻，莫德雷德整个身体被从加拉哈德面前挑开，重重落在尘土里。决斗的二人剧烈咳嗽着，马上的骑士仍然手持长枪，戒备地盯着莫德雷德。莫德雷德跌跌撞撞爬了起来，发现形势对自己不利，啐了一口抓起盾牌扭头逃跑，消失在了扬起的沙尘之中。  
“兰……”特里斯坦呆若木鸡。马上的骑士身材高大，长枪在骄阳下散发熠熠白光，飞沙弥漫仿佛故人归来。但对方很快打破了他的幻梦，骑士跳下马把加拉哈德从地上拉起，摘下头盔的一瞬间，加拉哈德和特里斯坦又对他戒备了起来。  
“……别这样，我不是来找茬的。”巴乐米底抱着头盔叹口气，他自知理亏，把长枪一放举起一只手赶紧示弱，“加拉哈德，帕西瓦尔他们一直在找你，有空的话记得与朋友碰碰面。”  
“现在是和他们玩乐的时候吗？巴乐米底，你上次干的勾当我还历历在目，说明你的来意，不然休叫我无情。”加拉哈德一手把特里斯坦拦在身后。巴乐米底尴尬地耸肩，咳嗽两下别过头去，不敢直视特里斯坦的脸。  
“请恕我不能禀明……”  
他看起来相当不好意思。加拉哈德与特里斯坦对视一眼，他上前一步，发现巴乐米底来之前洗过澡，干净的黑发上散发他熟悉的香气，那是乳香的味道。  
“你受洗了？”加拉哈德玩味地挑眉，“我以为萨拉森的骑士一辈子都——”  
“拜托，拜托……加拉哈德大人，我们可以稍后再说这件事吗？现在，呃……”巴乐米底把武器和头盔挂在马鞍上，弯下腰抱起地上两人份的木材，“如果你们能允许我进屋的话，我会告诉你们想听的情报。”

屋内的气氛很是尴尬。  
说实话，巴乐米底觉得自己相当多余。若不是自己手里捏着他们一直想要的东西，他本来连门都无法靠近。  
他懊恼地抓了一把自己的头发，加拉哈德与特里斯坦有说有笑地准备中午的午饭，屋子里飘荡炖肉的芳香。特里斯坦从锅里盛了两碗肉汤放在桌上，然后把面包掰成两半递给加拉哈德一半。很显然这顿午饭没有巴乐米底的份，他开始后悔自己在午饭时间跑来，本来肚子并不饿，但早上受洗他没有吃饭，现在他的肚子反而在咕咕叫。他听见特里斯坦背对着他发出一声无奈的叹息，塌下肩膀又拿了一个碗。  
“嘿。”加拉哈德靠在壁炉边上小声地抗议，“你怎么能……他干了那样的事……”  
“加拉哈德……你是众基督徒骑士的代表，他现在与我们一样了。”特里斯坦得知巴乐米底受洗之后似乎相当感慨，在巴乐米底面前放了同样分量的食物才坐下。加拉哈德有些不甘心，但他没有继续反对，而是让特里斯坦坐在主位上，自己坐在他们两个人中间隔开一段距离。  
“说吧，巴乐米底，”特里斯坦掰碎面包丢进碗里，拍了拍手心的面包屑，“你被哪个仙女施了魔法，突然想起皈依基督教？”  
巴乐米底只觉脸颊滚烫。他低下头看着碗里的食物，吞咽口水却无法下嘴。他的心灵被罪恶感和悔恨涤荡，即便为他洗礼的修士宣布他从此纯洁无瑕，他羞耻的情绪也无法散去。特里斯坦……特里斯坦对他而言是什么？是对手，是敌人，是……相敬相爱的旅伴，也是他究其一生都无法正面打败的目标。他是如此渴望那个高度，但他只是一只野雀，或许偶尔能和他站在一根树杈上，却永远也追不上雄鹰翱翔的翅膀。嫉妒与敬爱的心情变成了疯狂的毒药，由内而外侵蚀了他的灵魂，当他清醒过来时，帕西瓦尔正在他旁边一脸天真地望着他。  
“嗯，嗯，算是吧，但说是仙女不太准确，是个圣人还差不多。不要取笑我了，特里斯坦。”他叹了口气，掰开自己的那份面包送进嘴里一块儿，“不管你们如何对待我我都不会有任何怨言……说真的，能吃到这顿饭好过让我上天堂。但加拉哈德骑士肯定不想让我讲废话，我就言简意赅吧。”  
加拉哈德停止了撕肉的动作，眼睛看向他的方向。  
“听着，我只说我知道的那一部分，其余的我一概不知，我不会对你们撒谎。谋杀特里斯坦……的计划，有很多人参与，我是被他们拉入伙的。我被一个不认识的骑士拉到了地下室，在那里他们举行秘会，我看到了加勒沃特，还有高文和他的那群弟兄。照理说这个盟约任何人都不能透露，不然会被惩罚，但我从一个异教徒成为了基督徒，我现在是基督徒的骑士巴乐米底，我不再受盟约束缚。”巴乐米底摆了摆手，有些尴尬地用小拇指挠自己的眉毛，“提出这个计划的是高文，当然也有他那个弟弟阿格规文的劝谏，然后……谁来实施成了一个问题。  
“于是我听他们七嘴八舌地讨论了半天，但得出的结论是，特里斯坦是个仅次于兰斯洛特的优秀骑士，没人能做到将他刺杀。这一点我也承认。虽然我被拉了过去，但我不想亲手杀死他。就在这个计划要被推翻的时候，高文想到了什么，举起手来宣布他想到了合适的人选。我们都很惊讶什么人能做到这种事，但他随即解散了我们……后来的事情你们也就知道了。特里斯坦在无人的时候被人从背后杀害，而且只用了一剑。”  
“……怎么会有人比特里斯坦的武艺还高超？论当时的圆桌，能与特里斯坦匹敌的骑士只有……亚瑟王与……”加拉哈德有些着急了，他的脑海里出现一个可怕的答案。  
“对，对，没错，兰斯洛特和亚瑟王。但据我所知，特里斯坦死亡的那天，国王正与兰斯洛特在南边的领地巡视，所以他们二人都不可能下手。”巴乐米底恶狠狠咬了一口肉骨头，似乎在为自己的无能感到愧疚，“我知道的只有这么多。”  
长叹一声之后，特里斯坦把脸埋进了自己的掌心。他的眉眼间满是疲惫，愁绪堆积在他的额头皱纹里。巴乐米底小心翼翼地看过去，自从特里斯坦变成非人的存在之后，他还是第一次觉得这个人变得沧桑。他顿时觉得食物难以下咽，喉咙里仿佛堆积一颗颗砂石，一股冲动催使他站了起来，走到特里斯坦面前然后单膝跪在了地上。加拉哈德戒备地摸向腰间的剑，但他觉得此刻就算是人头落地也无所谓了。  
特里斯坦从手掌的缝隙中望向他，细叶般狭长的眼睛流露一股悲伤的怀念。他拉过特里斯坦的双手，捧在面前虔诚地亲吻他的手背，然后抵在自己额头上颤抖起来。  
“……我……没有资格与您一同旅行了，特里斯坦骑士。我自认无法与那群家伙对抗，所以我明天就会重新追随传闻中的野兽。想来正是它迷乱了我的心智导致我干出那些不齿的坏事……但我会放逐自己到天涯海角。”他挪动膝盖后退一点，躬身亲吻特里斯坦脚下的土地，“如果您能给予我宽恕……”  
“不。”特里斯坦动听的声音从他头顶传来，“不，巴乐米底。”  
巴乐米底握紧了拳头，指甲缝里堆积地上的泥土。  
“我不会宽恕你，我没有那个资格……我非圣人，也非圣灵。让上帝去宽恕你吧，有朝一日你会在天堂与高贵的灵魂相遇。而现在，从我面前离开。”  
巴乐米底哽咽起来，他重重地点头，从地上爬起来时不忘拿了一块作为友谊象征的面包揣在怀里。然后他打开门弯腰致意，如同时光倒流那般，轻巧地朝着特里斯坦挥了挥手。而他们都知道一切都已经回不去了。

『叹息啊，我不堪重负的心脏，  
已永远交付给我的挚爱，  
他那朵野玫瑰却再不会盛开了。  
叹息啊，我不堪重负的心脏，  
曾在春日为他而悸动，  
他那朵野玫瑰却再不会盛开了。  
我将他的名字赋予这鲜花，  
花开倔强，永不低头，  
守候漫漫长夜直到冬天到来，  
作为英雄他已长眠在那遥远的土地……』  
晴朗的夏夜里，遍布沙滩的海水散发荧荧蓝光。加拉哈德到梁纳斯边境的时候，高威纳说那是海里的鬼火，小时候把特里斯坦吓得够呛。而现在特里斯坦弹着竖琴走在他前面，光脚没入涨潮的海水，星光般的鬼火点亮他的脚背，再顺着海水回到海里去。加拉哈德望得出神，他想起高威纳在马上比划婴儿襁褓的大小，说：“特里斯坦刚出生的时候只有这么大！梅林说他会是圆桌最强大的三个骑士之一，我当时就下定了要将他当亲生儿子养大的心思，但我也没做过父亲，所以怕得不行……哈哈……”  
在特里斯坦家乡那些人的讲述里，恍惚间加拉哈德仿佛穿越时空。他站在他难产而死的母亲身边目睹他的呱呱落地，在港口边目送他登上渡海的大船，然后看到他被马克王授勋成为骑士，击败爱尔兰的军队，一路北上……那些特里斯坦如此鲜活，几个月时间他便经历了他的一生。  
或许他便是为了遇见我才在这里。加拉哈德心中产生一个他自己都觉得可怕的念头。  
是啊，如果他就那样死去……我甚至都不会认识他，会忘记他的脸，只听说一个忌讳的名字……梁纳斯的特里斯坦，谁知道那是谁？  
“那个……”他握住拳头看向特里斯坦。  
“嗯？”特里斯坦停止歌唱，抱着竖琴回头看他。  
“您白天说的那些话……是当真的吗？”  
“哪些话？”特里斯坦狡黠地笑了起来，正如同森林里的仙女那般捉摸不定。加拉哈德只觉满脸通红，如同泄了气的皮袋，冲上去拉住他的手直接亲了上去。特里斯坦被他这个吻给吓了一跳，但很快安静下来，单手抬起抱着他的脖子与他接吻。加拉哈德外出三个月从未碰过其他任何人，接吻的技术也相当笨拙，于是特里斯坦深入他的口腔，把他的舌尖吮吸到自己口中，少年成长之后浓郁的气息翻滚入他的鼻腔，和金银花的香气混合在一起变为催情的良药。  
加拉哈德再也憋不住了，他知道自己现在有多丢人，但饶是接吻也无法解相思之苦。他把特里斯坦抱起来按在礁石之上，竖琴被他拿起来放到碰不到的地方，急不可遏地把两个人的衣服扯开。特里斯坦白皙的身体被情欲玷污成柔美的红色，胸前猩红的疤痕伴随他的呼吸一起一伏。加拉哈德亲吻那道疤痕，牙齿微微嵌入粗糙的边缘，手指摸到特里斯坦的小腹比划他能进去的深度。无论去到多远的国度，他最怀念的还是这片湿润肥沃的土壤，一个永远无条件容纳他原罪的地方。  
“特里斯坦……特里……呜……”他咬着牙颤抖着，好像他才是被侵犯的那个人，虽然已经脱离处子之身却永远对此抱有犹疑，“教教我，请再教教我……”  
特里斯坦了然，他拉住加拉哈德的手放在自己腰间，卡在某一处软肉上，双腿搭上他的肩膀。  
“兰斯洛特会握住这里……然后……抬起我的腰，用倾斜一点的角度……呼……没错，正是如此……接下来……先是浅一点的抽插，再然后一下子深入——嗯呜…………！”  
“这……这样吗……我明白了……果然比我自己摸索要……”  
加拉哈德着迷地握紧特里斯坦的腰，十指牢牢嵌入他的肌肉防止他逃跑，他明白为什么兰斯洛特要这么做，性器仅是在后穴入口摩擦就会让人发疯，特里斯坦敏感的地方并不多，光是这样做足以让他浑身颤抖想要逃开。粘稠的体液濡湿紧致的后穴，性器以一个向下倾斜的角度用力插入到最深处，他的利剑终于抵达了他朝思暮想如同女性般包容的处所，就像母亲的子宫将他紧紧吸入。他不想离开那里，但特里斯坦的神情与呻吟声都在提醒他这是一场性爱，是权力与地位的冲撞，他在侵略对方内心最后的领地，于是挺腰用力发起一波又一波的进攻，想要把他肉体深处被其他人留下的痕迹尽数抹去。特里斯坦身上承载的不再只是单纯的感情纠缠，而是全天底下最高贵的那些骑士高高在上的地位……包括特里斯坦自己，都在他勃起的利刃下尽数冲垮。  
“特里……特里斯坦……啊啊……我不行了……我不能没有你……告诉我，告诉我……我成功了吗……”  
特里斯坦喘着粗气，哆嗦手指在他脸上留下一道海水水迹，在黑夜里仿佛一道泪痕。加拉哈德等不及他回答，弯下腰啃咬他的嘴唇和脸庞，叼着他高耸如山峰的鼻梁微微用力，仿佛要把他全部吞噬进自己的胃袋里。  
“……还……差一点……”特里斯坦哽咽着声音，强忍巅峰的快感双手在他背后抱紧，“我还有……很多东西……想要教给你……所以，还差一点……”  
加拉哈德闭上眼睛低吼了一声，他已经获得了自己想要的答案，埋头在他沾满沙粒的锁骨间一动不动。片刻低沉的呼吸过后，两个人的身体才放松下来。  
“我不想走……我不想离开你……”加拉哈德的声音带着哭腔，他胡乱撩着额前的卷发垂在特里斯坦胸前，“没有什么东西能把我从你身边分开，死亡也不行……求求你……”  
沙粒，海水，汗水与眼泪混在一起挂在睫毛上，加拉哈德有些看不清眼前的场景，他不敢抬头去面对。而特里斯坦发凉的指尖抚摸他的下颏，沿着颧骨的边缘擦干净他的泪水，露出他那双与他父亲一模一样的眼睛，然后温柔地吻上去。  
“……你还是第一次这样求我，兰斯洛特……”  
加拉哈德握住他的手腕，握剑的指茧摩擦彼此的皮肤。他在特里斯坦闪烁荧光的眼里看见了自己的倒影，他从母亲那里继承的金发变成了褐色，伴随海风轻轻摇曳。  
“是……特里斯坦卿，我将永远属于你。”  
他鬼使神差这样说道。  
但他明白自己是心甘情愿的。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章完结

八月的第一场雷雨在浓云密布几日后隆隆到来。  
瓢泼大雨肆意浇灌不列颠的土地，轰雷在乌云中作响，如同天使审判的剑刃一道道插入大地，黑夜仿佛白昼，照亮世间的罪恶。加勒沃特自沉睡中惊醒，他感到冰凉的金属贴在自己脸上，惊雷照亮他所在的床铺，床边赫然矗立一个黑色的高大人影。他手忙脚乱地爬起来，重病抽离了他的体力，导致他爬起身就已经气喘吁吁。  
“兰斯洛特卿……！您为何，您为何这么做……我一直……我一直都在这里！没有片刻离开！”他嘶吼着，想要自己的声音盖过隆隆雷声，“我也并未违背誓约，也未曾向您的儿子透露任何信息！不……不不不……不要惩罚我，求您了……不要惩罚我——”  
冰冷的寒光紧贴他的喉咙，持剑人一言不发。  
“我有好好完成我的职责！高文骑士说我和你身形相似，让我穿上你的铠甲和国王南巡，我什么都做了！没有半点纰漏！”他感到喉咙里仿佛堵着一把刀片，字字泣血，摇着头难以置信，“莫……莫非……国王已察觉……”  
对方沉默良久，但剑刃依旧纹丝不动。  
“……加勒沃特骑士，欺君之罪无法饶恕……这也是奉命而为。”骑士掀开自己防雨的兜帽，那双冷厉的眼在黑暗中比雷电还要明亮，“但我不会杀你，盟约已被你亲手打破，它自会惩罚你。”  
加勒沃特不敢相信自己听到的话，他挣扎着爬下床，伸手想去抓住骑士的衣角，但来人在他抓住之前便翻越窗台纵身一跃消失在磅礴大雨中。他的手停在半空，片刻之后惩罚显现，他感到浑身发热如身入岩浆，在无尽的灼热中缓缓下沉，恐怖的痛苦如同深渊之兽一刹那吞噬了他，徒留他死前被火焰灼烧断断续续的呐喊。  
“我没有……我没有背叛……啊啊啊啊…………！”  
天空划过两道惊雷，仿佛预示着灾难的到来。

骑士加勒沃特的死讯很快传遍了卡美洛。众人为他默哀失声，由兰斯洛特负责他的安葬。快乐堡的葬礼上圆桌骑士汇聚一堂，亚瑟王悲伤地致辞，亲自编写了墓志铭，与众骑士一同哀悼。兰斯洛特退回到人群当中后，高文向前一步站在了他的斜后方。  
“盟约被打破了，加勒沃特遍身烧伤。巴乐米底离开朝廷时完好无损，所以昨晚盟约才破裂。”兰斯洛特没有看他，“怎么不见莫德雷德？”  
“他擅自行动被我关在了家里。”高文叹了口气，“凯花大价钱打造了一副盔甲和一面盾牌。”  
“……是给谁用的？”兰斯洛特沉默片刻才发问。  
“谁都有可能。但特里斯坦的剑不在身边，他却没有打造剑，我猜是要给加拉哈德使用。以及——”高文歪过头去听了几句阿格规文的汇报，“那面盾牌画着红白相间的条纹，是你的盾牌图案，兰斯洛特。”  
兰斯洛特垂下眼帘，雷雨过后的白日是湿润且阴冷的，微风拂过他褐色的卷发，带走几不可闻的叹息。  
“我的儿子要来挑战我了。我……很高兴。”他望向加勒沃特的墓碑，“不再是赛场上的小打小闹……我们之中有一个将会殒命。我已做好了准备。”  
“那么我们会去对付特里斯坦，你应该不会阻止的。”高文会意，微微一笑后退到了人群中。

盛夏的雷雨自从加勒沃特死去的那个夜晚开始频繁造访。粗壮的椴树遮挡了多数雨水，为树冠下的蜂巢提供了庇护所。特里斯坦手里护着燃烧的烟草爬上去，切开蜂巢从里面挖出一碗花蜜，拿回来涂抹在了加了盐的面包上。  
“为了加拉哈德。”他沾着蜂蜜的手覆盖铠甲，举高盛满葡萄酒的酒杯。  
“为了加拉哈德骑士。”凯和丁纳丹难得一脸严肃跟着举杯。  
“……为了我们。”加拉哈德最后举杯。他们在长桌上碰杯，酒液洒了几滴在桌子中心摆放的盾牌上。葡萄酒混着干燥的面包被骑士们吞下，此时窗外雷声渐弱，远处传来了马蹄声。四名骑士戴上头盔，佩好自己的剑与盾牌，片刻之后马蹄踩在道路上的震动愈来愈近，竖在椴树上的木棍被晃倒，蜂巢被它弹了下来。来袭的骑士叫骂起来，蜂巢笔直地拍到他的马头上，蜜蜂冲出雨幕，一时间门口混乱一片。  
“跑！！！”丁纳丹怒喝一声，加拉哈德撞开屋子的后门，他和特里斯坦分别骑一匹马冲出庭院绝尘而去。丁纳丹与凯对视一眼，与破门而入的骑士们打作一团，狭小的屋内挤占了一群人，铠甲相撞，二人掀翻沉重的置物柜和桌板砍掉了好几个人头。纠缠一会儿后凯看清了来人的实力，扭头对丁纳丹大喊：  
“你先走，我一个人可以拖住！！！”  
丁纳丹愣了一下，朝着凯点点头。  
“……您是个好心的骑士，别死在这里。”  
他扭头冲出屋子，牵走了庭院里的第三匹马，追随前面二人的脚步朝着港口的方向奔去。

雷声止息之后，暴雨逐渐变小成了细密的雨幕。这场雨让兰斯洛特想起了过去，他迎着雨走进森林，在那里特里斯坦骑着马与他偶遇，他把他认作了巴乐米底，在前人的墓碑旁你死我活地厮杀了几百个来回。特里斯坦率先摘下头盔，一头长发因为汗水黏在他的脸上，俊美的五官在鲜血映衬下绽放欣喜的笑容。  
“兰斯洛特骑士，我想见您许久了。”  
回忆与现实重叠。面前之人全副武装骑着马与他面对着面，说出了与特里斯坦那一日一样的台词。但这个人说的话没有任何喜悦，满怀戒备与愤怒。他看到对方手里的盾牌，即便隔着大雨，他也能认出那是一面红白条纹的大盾，与自己手里的盾牌一模一样。  
“只有你一个人来见我吗，加拉哈德？”  
“不然呢？我一个人对付你就足够了。”加拉哈德握紧盾牌，“你要用枪还是剑？当然我全部奉陪。”  
兰斯洛特阖上眼叹息。于是二人躬身下马，从腰间拔出了剑，做好决斗的架势。近看兰斯洛特才发现，加拉哈德不止盾牌复刻了自己，连铠甲也一模一样。二人身形相仿，兰斯洛特自己一时间也有几分恍惚。  
“昨晚你造访了加勒沃特，我没有猜错吧？”  
“正是在下加拉哈德。”加拉哈德发出得意的笑声，单手握剑看准时机劈砍了过来，“兰斯洛特……！我要向你发起决斗的挑战，向你发起赌博！你要将你自己的名号，你的爱人，你的荣耀全部输于我！！！”  
加拉哈德的剑是如此快且狠，剑刃在雨中相撞发出震耳欲聋的噪音。兰斯洛特闪身躲过他的直击，盾牌拦住他的剑用自己的剑突刺过去，加拉哈德松手一个翻滚再拿起盾牌，灵活的身姿再度欺压上来。兰斯洛特感到略微的惊讶，但他很快就明白了什么，大笑起来与自己的儿子缠斗在一起，他已经很久没有这样酣畅淋漓过了。  
“很好……很好！加拉哈德！原来如此，他把他的武艺全部传授给了你吗！”两面红白相间的盾牌撞在一起，湿滑的雨水中如同两道流星，“来啊！有本事的话就来杀死我吧，杀死你这个不称职的父亲！！！”  
兰斯洛特双眼充血，加拉哈德在他对面摇晃几下稳住脚步，一言不发朝着他的要害袭击上来。两匹马已经因为他们的打斗吓得从原地跑开，偌大的原野上只有这一对父子难舍难分。

『他的灵魂背负七宗罪，  
而他仅受难一罪，  
仅受难一罪，  
一罪，  
仅受难一罪……』  
雨中传来了歌声。  
高文与自己的兄弟们骑马上前，他的弟弟们面面相觑，似乎因为这不详的歌声有些忌惮。高文抬手示意他们停下，自己一个人面对从雨中骑马漫步而来的骑士。  
那歌声正是从对面传来的。骑士手中的盾牌画着金色的雄狮，高文皱了皱眉，他记得加拉哈德刚来卡美洛时也带着一面画着狮子的盾牌，于是扭头朝阿格规文查证。但阿格规文摇了摇头，表示对面就是特里斯坦。特里斯坦走近之后，高文看清楚了他盾牌上的图案，金色的雄狮在黑色背景下昂首挺胸，与丁纳丹的盾牌无异。  
“只有你一个人？你的小情人与你的跟班呢？”高文挑衅道，加荷里斯为他奉上一把长枪，看到特里斯坦身上只有一把剑，他扭头让加荷里斯再去拿一杆枪，“我们用这个来决胜负。我知道你素来因为兰马洛克的事情记恨我们，那么便用他最擅长的武器来决斗吧。”  
“……决斗应当是光明正大的一对一。”特里斯坦沉默许久才开口，他从加荷里斯手里一把抢过长枪，掂了掂握在手中，“不过，我也不强求奥克尼家有什么信用可言，你们可以一起上了。”  
这句话在奥克尼的兄弟们当中如一石激起千层浪，高文身后传来熙熙攘攘不满的躁动，他抬起一只手制止兄弟们的抱怨，然后往前一挥，在其他人冲上前之后也怒吼一声策马前迎。  
特里斯坦最不擅长用枪，持有菲尔诺特的他能在千里之外制敌，但即便如此凭他的枪技也能与兰马洛克打个不上不下。高文正是明白这一点，于是他的兄弟们全部手持长枪，朝着特里斯坦的方向刺去。在那一瞬间特里斯坦高举盾牌，当啷两声卡住三把矛头，银白铠甲的身影在马背上画成一个完美的圆弧，长枪一扫将骑士们挨个冲开。众人一片讶然，谁也没有想到两年未曾骑马砍杀的特里斯坦仍拥有当年的风范，那匹马上坐着的不再是一个柔弱的男妓，真真正正是骑士特里斯坦。自梁纳斯起飞的雄鹰张开他苍劲的羽翼，以力拔千钧的怪力冲破他们的阵型，一次又一次将兄弟们合力构架的障碍扫开，特里斯坦发出悲壮的吼声，他的声音饱含遗憾与不甘，在隔绝一切的雨声中久久回荡。  
年轻的加荷里斯心有不忍，他看向特里斯坦隐藏在面罩后的眼睛，那双眼睛过于悲悯，但似乎与他认识的特里斯坦又有所不同。特里斯坦也看向了他，就在这一瞬间阿格规文的枪尖刺中了特里斯坦的腰腹，鲜血弥漫在雨中化作一片血雾。特里斯坦咳出一口血，他右手发力以能够掀翻巨人的力气将阿格规文连人带马撞了出去，加荷里斯被这一刹那的勇猛震撼了，高文大喊着让他快点迎敌，但特里斯坦的盾牌整个拍在他的脸上，把他从马上挑了下去。后脊背接触地面那一刻加荷里斯吐了血，他看到特里斯坦捂着自己腰上的伤口，破裂的铠甲无法再保护他的上半身，于是莫德雷德擅长奇袭的身影从旁侧杀出，特里斯坦抬手挡住了他的枪，却没想到高文从此时靠近了他，在逼近时丢掉长枪拔出腰间长剑，瞄准那个破裂的伤口恶狠狠地捅了进去。加荷里斯叫了一声，在他眼里特里斯坦仰头朝着天空，发出喑哑的呻吟，他的左手无力握住枪杆，于是莫德雷德趁此机会一枪掀开了他的头盔，已经满是血迹的头盔从地面抛向空中，划出一道圆弧砸进湿润的泥土。在场众人纷纷瞪大眼睛，因为头盔之下不是特里斯坦红棕色的长发，而是一头已被血污染的灿烂的金发。  
“你……你不是他……你……！”  
高文不敢相信自己的眼睛，他的剑还卡在“特里斯坦”的腰里深入他的肋骨，导致他一下子拔不出来。“特里斯坦”咬牙用力，他左手的盾牌猛然砸在莫德雷德的头部将他撞翻在一边，右手按住腰间的剑将其拔出，雪亮的剑刃在雨中熠熠生辉，仿佛一道雷电。红色剑柄的不详剑刃吹毛立断，先是一道冷风砍断了高文的右手，紧接着在空中划出猩红色的轨迹，加荷里斯痛苦地哭喊起来，他哥哥的头颅从马上掉落，沾着粘稠的雨水，笔直地落到了他面前，飞溅起的血水喷射到了他的眼里。  
加拉哈德手握红柄剑，在雨中向后捋顺自己的金发，他一把拔出腰间的剑丢到地上，弯腰将高文的头颅挑起抓在自己手中，朝着地面上丧失战斗能力的其他人投去毫无感情的目光。加荷里斯这才看到，雨水的冲刷把加拉哈德手里的盾牌给洗了个透彻，黄黑相间的颜料背后，露出了蓝白色的十字架纹章。  
“不……不……不——！高文……高文啊啊啊啊啊————”他趴在地上朝着加拉哈德离去的方向哭喊，莫德雷德跌跌撞撞地跑过来抱住他，地面上一片狼藉，高文身首异处的尸体就那样躺在地上，他再也不会站起来了。阿格规文意外的冷静，他表情麻木地靠近那具尸体，把高文的胳膊按在他肩膀上想要拼回去，但此处已经没有了他们最年长的哥哥了。  
“报————！”后方传来骑士的声音，一个侍奉奥克尼的骑士从卡美洛的方向奔来，看到面前的场景他愣在了马上。莫德雷德气急败坏，对着他怒吼道：“废什么话！有什么屁话快点说！！！”  
“是……是！是这样的，兰斯洛特骑士的快乐堡被人入侵了，有人从他的房间里带走了特里斯坦的武器！”  
“……什么？！”阿格规文难以置信地仰起头。  
“你看清是谁了吗？！谁会有本事做出那种事！！！”莫德雷德冲动地站起身上前，他把骑士从马上拽了下来，对方只得唯唯诺诺地低头。  
“……不……不清楚！我们没有一个人看清！！”他大声道，闭紧眼睛生怕人头落地，“目击的骑士说，抢走武器的人离得再近也没法看清他的身姿和容貌，而且武艺高强……”  
三兄弟愣在当场，莫德雷德和阿格规文后退一步，这场雨愈发冰冷了。趴在地上的加荷里斯抱住高文的尸身，颤抖着苍白的嘴唇呢喃出一个名字。  
“加……加雷斯……”

兰斯洛特的战斗还在持续。他已经不记得上次与特里斯坦交手两个人打了多久，但这次与加拉哈德的决斗是如此漫长且胶着，雨一直在下，但天色将黑。特里斯坦总是露着天真的神情，调侃他们的年龄可以做父子而非爱人，那张美丽的脸在他眼前若隐若现。  
“嗯唔……！！”这一刹那的晃神使对方捕捉到了他的破绽，加拉哈德用盾牌撞击他的手肘，利刃猛地刺向他的胸口。招招致命，若非天底下无人能敌的兰斯洛特，想必已经在他手中死了百来个来回。兰斯洛特避开这一剑，两张一模一样的盾牌复又砸在一起，在大雨中摩擦出明亮的火花。  
“呼……呼……哈……哈哈哈哈……”加拉哈德后退几步，他突然开始大笑，渐渐地那笑声变得不像青涩的少年，语气和音调都趋近他再熟悉不过的一个人。那笑声是如此悲凉壮烈，似乎已经做好了赴死的决意，仿佛一头雄狮临死前的咆哮，在旷野之上回荡。  
“你大意了，兰斯洛特……！你今天就要在这里身败名裂！！！”对方哀痛地呐喊起来，此时远方的天空传来一声尖啸，空中划过一只游隼，密集的马蹄声越来越近。兰斯洛特意识到了什么，他突然自信满满，刚准备开口下达作为主人的命令，从加拉哈德身后的树下杀出一个骑士，大喊着“休想”把什么东西抛到了空中，然后一剑劈开了它，腥臭的液体夹杂雨水落下，那是一个装满鲜血的皮袋，“加拉哈德”一把摘下自己的头盔，恶臭难闻的野兽之血尽数洒在他的头上，红棕色的长发因此变成了湿漉漉的黑色。他在兰斯洛特的眼里缓缓抬头，手掌抹开血迹清洗自己的眼皮，重新睁开那双非人的眼睛——兰斯洛特哑口无言，他感觉到身上有什么东西被抽走了，他与面前之人的联系被彻底断开，他将再也不能掌控他的名字。  
天地寂静。  
“你让我很失望……兰斯洛特卿。”特里斯坦站直身体，丁纳丹此时喊着特里斯坦的名字骑马靠近了他们，气喘吁吁地把一把剑与一把弓扔到了他手中。两把武器回到主人手中顿时散发活生生的光辉，雨势骤然渐弱，傍晚的太阳露出天幕，金黄的阳光洒在他们身上。  
“……啊啊。原来如此。”兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，他也把头盔摘下来，深吸一口新鲜空气，“但是能否告诉我……你们是怎么做到的呢？”  
加拉哈德拖着流血的身体一步步走来，他把破损的皮袋踢开，将高文的头颅丢到了兰斯洛特面前。然后他站在特里斯坦身边，看了一眼自己的父亲，随即强迫自己站直身体。  
“凯被你们威胁了，他不能把消息告知国王，否则我们就会失去一个同伴。”他咳嗽着深吸一口气，特里斯坦发觉他的重伤立马抱住他的肩膀，“于是……他把情报泄露给了你方唯一一个不知道你们阴谋的人。这个人得知之后相当愤怒，于是他决定帮扶正义。”  
“……加雷斯……”兰斯洛特长叹一口气。  
“没错，但我并不觉得抱歉。”加拉哈德苦笑着摇头，“现在轮到你来告诉我们真相了，我的……父亲。杀死特里斯坦的……是你吗？”  
特里斯坦搭在他腰上的手指骤然紧张地收紧，空气如此寒冷，即便是傍晚的暖阳也无法缓解。他们彼此对峙，兰斯洛特那张如同刀砍斧琢的脸好像伴随时间一起凝固，而特里斯坦那双闪烁莹火的眼睛也一直凝视着他。  
“……只要，你……对我道歉。”特里斯坦咬着牙，他感到身上的加拉哈德正在失去重心，满眼是泪看着那个自己曾经最爱的人，“只要你对我道歉，兰斯洛特卿……我立马就会和他离开……”  
两年前的那个夏夜，涤荡微风的湖水边……他死前最后的记忆……  
兰斯洛特的马从马厩里跑了出来，一路跑到他面前。他伸手抚摸那匹马，温柔地与它贴在一起休息。但他突然想起此时的兰斯洛特应该与国王在一起，正在疑惑的时候……  
——锋利的剑刃从背后贯穿了他的胸膛。  
他没有看清来人，没有看清是谁的剑，但细细想来那把剑的温度正是属于阿隆戴特，凶手的影子也与面前的兰斯洛特重合。  
“……”  
兰斯洛特垂下了头。  
“……抱歉，特里斯坦卿。”  
一切的一切都在这句话中消弭。特里斯坦发出一声微弱的叹息，他停止了流泪，丁纳丹也准备上前帮他搀扶加拉哈德。但当他准备转身时，兰斯洛特忽然说出了下一句话。  
“但如果再给我一次机会，我还是会杀死你。”  
无名心慌从背后袭来，加拉哈德大喊一声“小心”，紧接着是剑刃没入肉体的声音。温热的鲜血喷溅在特里斯坦的后颈，加拉哈德张开双臂挡在他与兰斯洛特之间，他已经没有力气拔出那把红柄剑了……他只能拦身而上，父亲的利剑笔直刺入他的胸膛，那本来是要再一次刺进特里斯坦的后背的。兰斯洛特也为此怔住一秒，特里斯坦突然暴起，他痛苦长啸，许久未出鞘的柯塔纳折射落日的金光，伴随他手起剑落，兰斯洛特的右臂连着铠甲一起被削下，父子二人的鲜血洒在地面渗入泥土，但他们之间将再也无法靠近。  
“啊……啊啊啊……加……加拉哈德——我的……加拉哈德……！！！”那把有缺口的剑落在地上，特里斯坦双膝跪地，沐浴鲜血的他已经不知自己在呼喊谁的名字。是将他带离森林的骑士？还是在椴树下犹豫不决的少年？他没有看向任何一个加拉哈德，也没有看向任何一个兰斯洛特……只有丁纳丹毅然决然举剑挡在他身前，被砍掉右臂的兰斯洛特吃痛地嘶吼，饶是最强大的骑士此刻也因为断臂被逼得节节后退。落日余晖中，唱歌的喉咙因为悲痛哭到失声，而没有一个人说话。  
“滚回去！！！”丁纳丹怒吼道，他的身边仿佛筑起铜墙铁壁，“带着你的人滚回去，后退！！！你这不知耻的混账，你有辱骑士之名！！！”  
兰斯洛特捂着自己流血的断臂，他的目光还停留在特里斯坦身上，好像还未从刚才的意外中回神。他亲手杀死了他的骨肉，而此刻他深爱之人也离他远去……丁纳丹在怒斥他的所作所为，是啊，正是如此，他已不配做一位骑士了。  
“……特里……”  
加拉哈德吐着血，血污将他的气管堵塞，导致他只能发出微弱的呼唤。特里斯坦听到他的声音连忙转了过去，握住他的手放在胸前，想要堵住他身上汩汩流血的伤口，但为时已晚。  
“为什么……为什么，加拉哈德……我是不会死的，你为什么要这样做……”  
“……咳咳，因为……因为我爱你，我说不出为什么爱你……但我只知道我爱你，我不能看到你受伤害……”加拉哈德用尽全身的力气触碰他的脸颊，努力想擦干净他的眼泪，“不……不用哭，带我……回你的家乡，梅林……在那附近……他会有办法的……”  
“可是……可是……在那之前你就会死掉的，加拉——”特里斯坦拼命摇头，他已经知道加拉哈德在说什么了，但他无法下得去手，“我不能干那种事……！我想你活着，作为人类……”  
“特里，你……想要兰斯洛特活着，对不对？”加拉哈德闭上眼睛，他感觉力气与温度正在从身体流失，“我即是兰斯洛特，你我亲手杀死了他，只要我永远活下去……你爱的人……也会永远与你……同在……”  
他用尽最后一丝力气说完这句话，满是鲜血的手便垂了下去。丁纳丹没有听到特里斯坦继续哭的声音，他担忧地扭过头，看到特里斯坦居然异常冷静地把加拉哈德抱了起来。  
“……爵爷，用我的马吧。”  
特里斯坦点了点头，他把柯塔纳提起来挂在腰间，挽住缰绳翻身上马，将加拉哈德紧紧抱在自己怀里。而此时越来越多圆桌骑士聚集到了这附近，但都远远站在兰斯洛特后方不敢靠近。  
“跟我一起走，丁纳丹。”  
“不。”丁纳丹摇摇头，看着后方那些戒备的骑士，“我要留在这里，我也要做一名吟游诗人，把你们的故事告诉他们。”  
特里斯坦的微笑在血迹中显得无比凄凉。  
“……你是我最好的仆人。”  
他甩动缰绳喊了一声“驾”，马儿抬起前蹄发出一声长嘶，朝着太阳落下的方向跑去，人与马都没有再回头。  
“……明明您只有我这一个仆人……”  
丁纳丹笑出了声，他收剑回鞘，走过呆滞如同石雕的兰斯洛特，朝着远方骑马赶来的凯遥遥挥手。

——  
多年以后斗转星移，沧海桑田，只有永恒的东西依旧如故。  
湖边的巨石下依旧安歇着一个白胡子的老头儿，鸟兽来来往往，树冠遮天蔽日。附近修道院的修士偶尔会来森林深处苦修，他们当中有一个人总是甩着空荡荡的袖管独来独往，给石头下的老人留下一碗清水或是一篮水果。但每次老人都只会摇头，一边吃喝他带来的礼物一边把头别过去，修士也只好无功而返。  
再过去许多年，修士也病死在卧榻之上。吟游诗人代代传唱的诗歌中不再有那些光辉的名字，倒是有两只猎鹰频频掠过歌词中的天空，不知疲惫地旅行在不列颠的大地上。

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】
> 
> 好长的一篇文啊！（大笑）  
> 如果不算前前后后写过的兰崔，那么这篇加崔是真正意义上的（我的）大作了，考据了更多东西，也思考了很久，抓紧在灵感喷发的时间码字，每一章都有六七八千的字数。  
> 本意只是想写迫害崔的站街文学，但没想到我的性格就是写不来很轻松很无脑的色情文学，写了两章就朝着严肃的东西去了。  
> 本章标题：椴树之下，椴树在德国人的文化中象征爱情，同时也是法律与公义的符号。加拉哈德懵懵懂懂误入椴树之下邂逅了“爱情”的本体特里斯坦，同时在这个混乱的世道下，骑士们以厮杀来判断对错生死，主持公义便变成了一桩难事。其他人想以扭曲特里斯坦骑士的身份去欺压他，但最后却被加拉哈德以骑士的手段讨伐。  
> 写的时候一直在吐槽，除了丁纳丹没有一个正常人，但最后正常人大概有那么三四个吧，比如凯帕西瓦尔加雷斯都是正常人……其他人都各自有不正常的地方/性癖。  
> 可能会有人对文中“兰斯洛特”这一符号感到疑惑。特此来解释：兰斯洛特是特里斯坦追随的目标，并且也是他爱情的具象化。这一“伟大骑士”的符号在他心中定格，使得他不能再爱上其他任何人。所以加拉哈德出现以前，兰斯洛特对他做任何事他都能够理解接受，哪怕他悲伤愤怒也会接受。但加拉哈德出现之后，作为可塑之才的加拉哈德被他影响，有意去成为另一个“兰斯洛特”，世间最伟大的骑士由此更替，不再由兰斯洛特一人把持，落在了加拉哈德身上。这极为嘲讽，因为“加拉哈德”是兰斯洛特曾经的名字。于是特里斯坦对爱情的期待移情，自然而然的不再局限于兰斯洛特一人。  
> 关于兰斯洛特：虽然戏份还没有死掉的兰马洛克多，但他在情感上的沉重仅次于加拉哈德。仙女们复活特里斯坦的时候唱的那首歌，特意提到前者（主人）要背负七宗罪，这样后者（仆人）只需背负一罪。出于对美丽事物永恒的执念，兰斯洛特心甘情愿背负了特里斯坦全部的罪恶，于是特里斯坦只剩下“永生”这一罪。但我并没有让兰斯洛特说出来，否则就不是他的风格了。而他深爱的究竟是“永生的美丽”这一符号，还是青春的特里斯坦本人呢？我们无从得知。  
> 关于加拉哈德：塑造已经很用力了，不必多谈。文中有一段加拉哈德扪心自问：我爱的是成为仙女自带吸引力的特里斯坦，还是特里斯坦本人？但这一切对他而言不重要，无论是特里斯坦身上的吸引力还是特里斯坦本身，都会一如既往地诱惑他。纯洁的加拉哈德将性欲与爱情挂钩，他以为只要失去童贞之身，就说明爱欲临头。如果他遇到的是普通的妓女，或许会堕落一段时间，但他遇到的是象征爱情的特里斯坦，这名爱情骑士会毫无疑问将他的情爱引到正路上去，没有任何岔路可走。在他离开母亲来到卡美洛时，他在追随父亲的脚步，但当他发现父亲并没有想象中那么伟光正，他的天平便慢慢偏向于母性一方。特里斯坦身上兼具父性与母性，这是他远离家乡能得到的唯一慰藉。  
> 关于结局：这次是一个开放性结局。加拉哈德临死前要求特里斯坦把自己变成他的精灵，正如同兰斯洛特做的那样。但与特里斯坦生前单纯的承诺被兰斯洛特扭曲不同，加拉哈德知道后果，知道自己一生都会被特里斯坦束缚，他已经把自己的爱情赋予了永恒，所以他才能说出这个要求。与原典加拉哈德不同，加拉哈德亲手杀死了高文，背负一条骑士人命的他不再心向上帝，所以身怀罪恶被亲生父亲杀死，灵魂必定落向地狱而非天堂。至于特里斯坦带着他的尸体去往了何方，有没有去找梅林求助，有没有把加拉哈德变成他那副模样……一切已经不得而知，他们的结局堪堪变成吟游诗人的猜想，有着一万个可能。  
> 关于无锋剑：柯塔纳因为有杀死马汉思留下的缺口，因此被赋予慈悲剑的名号，剑如其名，象征主人的善良慈悲。特里斯坦从头至尾都是一个擅长原谅与慈悲的善者，但这与他满怀罪恶没有冲突。他可以为荣誉与正义杀人不眨眼，也可以因本性忘却恶意与仇恨。而我想，或许他在漫长的思考中已经猜到了杀死自己的凶手，但因为是兰斯洛特，他能够原谅他，只求一个道歉。但兰斯洛特并不明白他的所求，二人的爱情价值观产生冲突，杀死加拉哈德的兰斯洛特从此在他眼中破灭，他的慈悲也无需为兰斯洛特保留，于是彻底斩除了兰斯洛特作为骑士的名号。这比直接杀死他更为有力。  
> 关于兰马洛克：有望成为男二号的角色（笑）。啊……我太喜欢这种豪爽敢爱敢恨的游侠角色了！但也因此容易干出怪事被人记恨，追求摩高斯就是之一。并没有花很多笔墨描写他的生前，基本上都是他人在讲述。尽力赋予他一个洒脱不羁的形象，生前仇恨便是生前的，他想要特里斯坦追求自己的未来，所以暗示他为自己而复仇。特里斯坦最后也真的复仇成功，某种意义上这也是一种宿命感。如果兰马洛克还活着，这一切可能就不会发生……但正因为他死了，特里斯坦会以他为精神支柱反复思考自己应该做的事情，并没有走上邪恶之道。  
> 还记得特里斯坦的继母给了加拉哈德很多金银珠宝的事情吗？特里斯坦拿它们去打造盔甲与盾牌了（也是写出来就显得多此一举的小细节，我希望有读者推测到），不然也没钱弄得跟兰斯洛特一样牛逼。在这里我化用了忒提斯给阿喀琉斯打造铠甲的典故，即便是已经成为英雄的特里斯坦，他也被迟到的母爱所包围着。  
> 那么下篇再见👋🏻～


End file.
